


A Future Disowned

by TheWerdna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: A Future Past, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Post-Grima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWerdna/pseuds/TheWerdna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months have passed since Robin's return after his sacrifice two years before, and has now been reunited with Lucina. However, the peace is cut short when they are summoned by Naga. Another world is in jeopardy, one only they can save. But things are not what they seem, time having taken strange yet familiar turns. And what does it have to do with his daughter's own shrouded past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A World in Peril

The first thing Robin was aware of was a throbbing pain at the center of his skull

_Gods, how much did I drink last night?_

The tactician groaned, consciousness slowly returning. The hammer beating against the inside his head intensified with each passing instant as clawed through the groggy haze. Light stung at his eyes, unbearably bright even through shut lids, amplifying the pain.

_Where am I? The last thing I remember it was morning… I'd just woken up, Lucina and I were going to—_

Robin bolted upright, his eyes snapping open. He regretted this at once, his stomach churning with the sudden movement. He grit his teeth, fighting the urge to be suddenly and violently sick. Lucina, where is— His eyes fell upon the slumped form of his wife nearby, her blue hair spilled out around her like a curtain across the marble floor. Her eyes were closed as she lay motionless, for all appearances lost in a deep sleep.

"Lucina?" he called out, giving a sigh of relief a moment later as she stirred, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Robin?" she asked, her voice groggily. Blinking, his wife pushed herself into a sitting position, clutching her head with hand. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," a deeper voice replied. Turning his head, Robin saw to whom the voice belonged, his best friend and father-in-law (gods, he was never going to get used to that thought), Chrom. The Exalt was a few feet away from where they were, the blue haired lord hoisting himself up off the floor to look out.

"Heh, so you're here too... wherever here is," Robin said. He raised a hand, greeting his friend in what was probably far too casual a manner given the circumstances. Dragging himself to his feet as well, the tactician staggered, his legs unsteadily under him. He swayed, feeling as though the floor was churn to and fro like the deck of a ship. Huh, maybe I really did drink too much. Steadying himself, Robin extending a hand to his wife, helping her up. She nodded to him in thanks before he turned away, finally taking the chance to look at their surroundings

They stood in a wide vaulted chamber of alabaster marble and azure stonework, its great columns reaching upwards up to touch the impossibly high ceiling above them. The ornately carved walls were set with countless archways that opened up into wide corridors. Peering down the nearest one, Robin swayed on his feet, feeling a sudden sense of vertigo as he saw that the hallway seemed to stretch on into infinity.

_Yeah, that's clearly normal. Nothing unusual about that._

Tearing his gaze away, Robin noticed that the three of them were not alone. All in all, over half of the Shepherds were present as well, including all of those who had come from Lucina's own time-line and their parents from the present. One by one they began to stir, groaning and clutching at their heads as they sat upright.

Among those gathered there, Robin spied his now sixteen year-old daughter, Morgan. She sat up upright, strands of her tousled mop of blue hair standing on end, looking just like she always did when she awoke from sleeping in far later than was necessary. She brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing them as she yawned loudly.

Stepping to his daughter's side, Robin extended a hand to her, smiling at the girl. "You okay?"

"Father?" She groaned, her speech slurred as if still half asleep. She blinked at him, her large blue eyes slowly focusing on his face. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Not sure yet. I suspect though we'll find out soon enough," he replied, helping her up. "Speaking of 'where are we', Chrom, Lucina, any ideas?" he asked, turning back to the others.

"I'd say we're just inside the Outworld Gate, but there's something different about this place..." Chrom trailed off, his expression thoughtful.

"You are in a place that is both nowhere and everywhere," came a new voice. Each syllable seemed to reverberate around them, the voice's calm, yet commanding notes lingering longer than they should. A figure awash with white light appeared before them. Her, for it was a she, seemed to glow with its own light, her alabaster skin and snow dress appearing as though it had been formed itself from moonlight. Her green hair hung to her waist, flowing around the figure as if moved by an unseen wind. Stunned as he was, Robin recognized the figure at once. After all, this wasn't the first time the divine dragon, Naga, had appeared before them.

Chrom was the first to reply. "Wait, how...?!"

"You've arrived at last. It was I who summoned you here," Naga answered plainly. Her expression was grave save for the small hopeful smile that she regarded each of them with in turn

"...Summoned us? Why?" Chrom asked, his bewilderment plain to see.

"Yeah, I second that 'why'. Have you ever considered, I don't know, asking for help? Instead of kidnapping?" Robin added, moving to stand next to Chrom. "A little common courtesy is all I'm asking."

"In that regard I must apologies. As for the matter of why I have brought you here, it is more important than the inconvenience I may have caused you. A world stands on the brink of demise. But I have no power there to save it. Only those with the power to cross time and space can reach it in its hour of need... Only warriors such as yourselves."

For several moments no reply came. Robin saw that Chrom had turned to face him, his friend's expression uncertain. Robin smiled and nodded, knowing at once what the Exalt was asking with just that simple look. Of course they'd agree to help, was that ever a question. Hopeless heroics in the face of better judgement was an unavoidable trend with them.

Chrom smiled in return, then turned his attention back to the divine dragon. "What world are we to save? What threat are we to face?"

"A world in which the ancient fell dragon has been revived, causing untold chaos," Naga answered. Robin's eyes widened at this.

 _Another world were Grima won? Like Lucina's future?_ He exchanged a quick worried glance with Lucina, seeing that she was as alarmed as him.

Before he had a chance to ask this very question out-loud, Naga continued. "All hope for the future rests upon the shoulders of twelve valiant warriors, born with the power to alter their destinies. However, without intervention, these twelve will most certainly perish."

"All of them? B-But that's..." Robin heard Lucina breath from behind him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hear me. Four obtain Gules and Azure, but annihilated there they can bear it home. Four more obtain Argent and Sable, only to expire in sight of their country's border. Three manage to successfully deliver Vert and the Emblem to where the exalted princess waits... But soon after, all four of them are slain," Naga explained, her tone growing almost sad. "Without aid that world fades into oblivion. This is its inexorable destiny. But some destinies are too cruel...and so I sought help. Warriors, I beseech you: intervene. Change what cannot be changed without you."

Robin frowned, a nagging issue coming to the forefront of his mind. "I hate to interrupt here, but I can't fail to notice you didn't exactly catch us prepared for a fight," he cut in, stepping forward. "I mean, Chrom has Falchion with him, but if were going to—"

Before he could finish, Naga motioned with a hand to the gathered Shepherds. A white light suffused each of them, forcing Robin to shield his eyes with a hand. As the glow faded he saw that his sword now hung at his side, and he now felt the familiar weight of his tomes in the pockets of his robe. He was even wearing his breastplate. He had to give Naga some credit, she'd thought of everything.

Gazing around, he saw that the others were now likewise arrayed in the garments of war, each carrying the same weapons they had during their fight against Grima two years before. But of those assembled, only the sight of his wife gave him pause. An angel of war she appeared to him, beautiful and strong. Gone was the simple dress she'd worn in peace, replaced with the raiment of the Hero-King Marth. Her Falchion was buckled at her side, the blade's golden hilt and pommel glittering in the bright light.

"You're looking good," he said, a full blown grin now spreading across his mouth. "Its been awhile since I've seen you like this, I'd forgotten how stunning it makes you look."

"Robin, is this really the time?" she said, her cheeks burning red at his words. Embarrassed as she was, she didn't look displeased by the compliment however, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I don't know, it never stopped us before. I mean, you remember our visit to those hot springs. I seem to recalled that all those risen didn't stop us from—."

"—And before I'm forced to imagine things I'd rather not see, we move on," Chrom interrupted sharply, cutting the tactician off before he could continue any further with his thought. Lucina's face turned an even deeper shade of cherry red, Robin too felt his cheeks begin to burn.

Right, flirting with wife in front of her father: awkward.

Chrom returned his attention to Naga now, speaking to her once more. "We will gladly lend our assistance, we'd never turn our backs on those in need so long as the power to help them is ours. That goes for this world and any other—even if our hopes are as thin as you say."

"Thank you. I shall now send you now to the brink—the moment in time before the world falls. When you are ready, find the four with Gules and Azure, and see them through their task. After that, however, you must reach the others through your own means," the divine dragon replied, smiling at each of those gathered there in turn. "Here is my final counsel... The world you are about to visit bears a great resemblance to your own. You may encounter people you know or people you love... If you do, fight by their sides. It will give them great courage and strength. Now go, warriors. I know that destiny can yet be reshaped by your hands!"

. . . . .

"Gods, I hate teleportation," Robin groaned from where he lay face down in the dirt. Muttering under his breath he pushed himself up right. "Why did it have to be teleportation. Why not a nice portal we could just walk through," he ranted, speaking to no one in particular, as he began to dust off his robes.

"Quit complaining Robin, at least we got here in one piece," Chrom said, his tone bone dry. "Though, to be honest, there's not much of a 'here' for us to have arrived at."

Looking around him, it was easy for the tactician see what Chrom had meant. The location the Shepherds had been teleported to was a wide empty wasteland. Long dead trees jutted from the rocky landscape as far as the eye could see, their bare branches reaching towards the sky like gnarled fingers. The parched earth beneath their feet was cracked and dry, with even the smallest movements kicked up clouds of dust. Even the sky was bleak, a gray haze seeming to hang over the heavens so that even the noonday sun appeared removed far away from the world below.

"What? No! ...No, it can't be," Lucina said from somewhere behind them.

At once Robin and Chrom turned to her. "Lucina, what's wrong?" the Exalt asked, speaking before the tactician.

"This is just like my future. Where I came from! It's all so similar…" Lucina said. Her breathing fell in heavy gasps, her skin paling to a ghostly pallor. "I could never forget. That enmity in the air—like the fell dragon threatens to crush us with every breath. The blighted landscape, devoid of life. The cold, empty skies." She was trembling now, her eyes wide as she stared off into the distance

At once Robin rushed to her. "Lucina," he said firmly, grabbing onto her shoulders so she faced him. Her hands latched onto his arms with a vice-like grip, her wide, terrified eyes staring deeply into his. Her attention now on him, Robin repeated her name, speaking softer now. "Lucina, listen to me. It's going to alright. This isn't your world, it may look like it, but it isn't your world. The Grima who caused all this is dead, he died in our world. He can't hurt you anymore."

"But he's here, he's still in this world. We've made a terrible error coming here, I barely escape my world alive. You don't understand, if we stay here, we'll—"

Before she could finish Robin pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "You're right, I can't understand what you went through. I can't. But I can promise you, no one is going to die. We defeated Grima in our world, we can do it again." He rocked her gently, kissing her on the top of her head. "I won't let anything happen, I swear it."

Lucina fell still, her trembling ceasing.

"You good?" he asked, stroking her back gently. She nodded slowly, raising her chin to meet his gaze with her own.

"Good," Robin whispered, letting his arms fall away from her. He looked back at Chrom, evident concern for his daughter's well being etched across the Exalted features. Hesitating for half a second, Chrom reached out, placing a comforting hand on the princess's shoulder.

"Lucina, if you're right and this word is like yours, then the twelve heroes Naga mentioned must be this timeline's versions of you and your friends. Painful as they are, your memories of those events might be what we need to get us through this." Chrom paused, squeezing Lucina's shoulder in what Robin recognised as a comforting gesture. "Did anything like what Naga described happen in your timeline?"

Lucina nodded slowly, swallowing audibly, then spoke, her voice raw. "We attempted to seek out the gems and the Emblem not long before we traveled back in time. One of the gems had been lost in our time, so performing the Awakening was impossible," she paused, her expression becoming pensive. "I recall that Cynthia, Kjelle, Nah, and Noire were tasked with recovering Gules and Azure. All I remember of their journey was them recounting how they stayed a night in a ruined fort on their way back. I believe its not far from where we are now. With luck we can catch them there or at the very least pick up on their trail." She shrugged weakly. "Beyond that I don't know. Its been too long. They themselves might tell you more"

Robin nodded. "Sounds like making for those ruins are our best bet. I'll talk to the four of them, see if they remember anything of tactical significance."

"Good. Right now though, we need to get everyone in formation. If the stories we've been told are true, being careless in this world is a surefire way for us to all end up in early graves."

"Again," Robin said, a grim smile tugging at his lips.

"Again, right." Chrom sighed. "Gods that still strange to think about, that another me died in this world."

As Chrom set off to begin rounding up the other Shepherds, Robin turned to his wife. "Come on, help make sure everyone's ready to go. I'd imagine the others from your timeline aren't taking this much better than you."

Lucina nodded, "You always were concerned with everyone else, even the smallest things."

"Well, sometimes its because I have a vested interest, particularly when… some… people are involved." Robin's cheeks flushed as he finished lamely. "Well, that certainly wasn't subtle."

Lucina smile at this for just a moment. She reached for hid hand, intertwining their fingers. Setting off toward the others, the two of them stumbled across their future daughter standing alone not far away. She was staring off into the horizon, her lips pursed thoughtfully, her eyes half glazed over as if she wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"Morgan?" Robin called out, his daughter not responding to his voice. "Morgan? Earth to Morgan, this is your father speaking?" he repeated, this time louder.

His daughter jumped, startled by his voice. "Oh, father, sorry about that. I wasn't really playing attention," she said quickly, uncharacteristically flustered in her response.

_Since when was Morgan ever caught of guard by something as silly as that?_

"Are you alright?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I'm fine, just had an odd feeling seeing all this. Like, its familiar but … not familiar. Like visiting somewhere you haven't been in years and finding everything changed … I guess its just strange, seeing what would have happened if we'd failed."

Robin nodded to her. "No, I suppose it isn't a happy thing to consider. Come on, we need to get moving. Your grandfather wants us to set out as soon as possible."

It wasn't long before the Shepherds were ready to depart, even after two years of peace the band of warriors managed to fall into order with practiced efficiency. Praised be the endless drills of Sir Frederick the Wary.

As he'd promised, Robin took some time to speak with the members of the second generation of Shepherds who'd been tasked with recovering Gules and Azure in Lucina's timeline, before eventually joining Lucina where she marched near the back of the party. She glanced up at him as he fell into place at her side, but otherwise took no further notice of his presence, her expression appearing troubled to his gaze

"Are you sure you're alright?" Robin asked her at length.

"Yes. Its just … its not easy coming back here, to a world like this, after all this time. Too many painful memories." She shut her eyes, a barely perceptible shiver running through her.

"I would have thought that after Grima was defeated, you'd have been able to put some distance between you and the… well, memories. Hoped that two years of peace and happiness would have lessened the past's hold on you" Robin said, frowning deeply.

"I can't say I was happy during those years," Lucina replied, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Oh," Robin said falling silent. There wasn't much else for him to say. He'd left her alone when he'd chosen to sacrifice himself to end the threat the Fell Dragon posed once and for all. He'd made the choice knowing what the consequences would be for his loved ones, that he'd put them through the the pain of losing him.

"I'm sorry," he said as last.

"It's alright." Lucina kept her gaze on the road ahead, not looking at him.

"No, its not alright." He stopped, taking her hands in his as he pulled her around to face him. "I keep forgetting the pain I put you through when I… when I, 'you know'. I must be the worst husband in history, leaving you like that. I can't ever make up for that, but I can be there for you now." He squeezed her hands gently, his voice falling to a whisper. You can tell me what's bothering you, Lucina. You know you can."

"I'm scared, Robin," she whispered, leaning against him so that her head rested against his chest. "Not just because of seeing this world again, but because I'm terrified something will happen to you. I only just got you back. What if something happens."

She squeezed his hands tighter, clinging to them as if she feared he'd vanish the moment she let go "I can't bear losing you again."

"Lucina, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you ever again," Robin assured her with every ounce of conviction he could muster, so that his words carried every bit of his belief in their truth. "Remember what I promised you? That I'd do everything in my power to support you for the rest of my life. That I wouldn't even let death stop me from being with you. That if I died I'd—"

"—find a way to come back," she finished for him. She raised her head, meeting his gaze. Her azure eyes sparkled with the wetness that had pooled there.

"And I kept that promise, didn't I? I did come back."

"I suppose you did," she conceded, a smile pursing her lips.

"Then trust me to keep this promise too," he said, leaning forward as he did to kiss her on the lips. "I'd be a poor tactician if I couldn't figure out a way to keep myself alive long enough to-"

A hiss of movement from behind them snapped the two from their attention. Alarm flashing in their eyes, they whirled around, weapons drawn.

Behind them stood Gaius, the thief casually sucking on a lollipop as if he hadn't noticed the swords pointed in his direction. "Yo, Bubbles, Blue Junior, I hate to interrupt, but Blue asked me to come get you two before you fell even further behind. Seemed pretty worried about his daughter and best friend getting ambushed while they were 'having a moment'."

Looking around, Robin found that others had indeed already gotten far ahead of where he and Lucina had stopped. "Ah, right. Thanks for the head's up Gaius."

"Don't mention it," the thief nodded, before casually brushing past them to rejoin the other Shepherds ahead.

"Right, we should probably catch up too," Robin laughed, turning back to his wife.

"That would likely be for the best," she said, laughing for the first time since they arrived.

Robin wondered at the sudden, if not unwelcome, change to her mood.

 _Huh, maybe I'm better than I thought_ , he mused as they set off after the rest of their group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is the first chapter of a story I wrote a long while back on Fanfiction.net that I have decided to start reposing up her on AO3 due to having recently a sequel which I decided I would like to post on both sites. However, I realized it would probably be a bad idea to post the sequel here without posting the first one here first. That and there is a disturbing lack of M!Robin x Lucina content over here on AO3, so I figured I'd spread the love a bit in that regard.
> 
> I plan to post a chapter of this story a day until, after which I will do the same with a the utter shipping garbage oneshot collection I did for Robcina called Love Across Time. If you would rather not wait to read the whole thing you can find the full stories up on FF.net.


	2. Darkened Ruins

"Father! We've scouted out the fort just like you asked," announced Chrom's younger daughter, Cynthia, announce. Looking up from the map he sat hunched over, the tactician watched as her pegasus alighted on the hillside the Shepherds had chosen to take a brief respite in their march. "Mother and the other scouts are on their way back too, they sent me ahead to report in."

"What did you find?" Chrom asked, the exalt entering his field of vision a moment later.

"Well, the fort is still there, right where I remember it. Most of the stuff above ground is ruins, but the entrance to the stockades beneath looked intact. That's where we stopped on our way back. We figured it would be a defensible position if risen found us. They never did, but—" the blue haired pegasus knight rattled off, her voice ever cheery despite the gloom that hung over the blighted world.

"Yes, Cynthia, but did you see any sign of Risen?" Chrom interrupted her, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Robin smiled at his friends plight. If anything, they'd all learned long ago that keeping Cynthia on topic was a highly strenuous matter during the best of time. Not that he himself couldn't relate, Morgan was hardly better at times, her seemingly boundless reserves of energy more than matching Cynthia's flightiness.

 _Come to think of it, Lissa is like that also._ _I wonder if it's a common trait with Chrom's family, only its always passed down by the sibling who didn't inherit it_ , Robin mused. _Maybe, I should run the idea by Merial and Laurent, see if that's even possible._

"Oh right, the Risen, I was getting to that," the pegasus knight chimed in, seemingly unperturbed by her father's annoyance. "Yeah, there were a lot of Risen around the ruins. There was a guy in black robes too, summoning more of them. Looked like he was massing up his forces to go in soon."

"Which means we don't have much time," Chrom scowled, the blue haired lord peering off into the distance, where the ruined fort lay beyond their sight.

"From the descriptions I was given, the stockades consist mainly of confined passageways that should provide them a defensible position. The confined spaces will funnel the risen in smaller numbers, so they might be able to hold out a while," Robin interjected. Frowning, he added, "The problem is, this works both ways. They'll be trapped inside, all the enemy has to do is keep sending a constant stream of Risen.. Might take hours, but eventually they'll win through attrition."

Chrom nodded, seeming to accept this explanation. "Won't that be an issue for us once we're inside?"

"Yes, though there are more than just four of us. Worst case scenario, should we get trapped, we'll be able to fight our way out, but it won't be pleasant," Robin replied, frowning. "I plan to avoid that if at all possible. While most of the Shepherds engage any Risen still outside, you and I will take a dozen others inside. The parents of the four we're here to save have already volunteered. We move fast, get in, find them, and get out before the Risen have a chance to react. If that fails, I have Morgan coming up with a contingency plan while."

"Is there a reason you aren't the one coming up with it?" Chrom asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Besides the fact I figured Morgan could use the practice?" Robin asked, smirking at the Exalt's expected look of uncertainty at this answer. "Really, it's so I can focus my full attention on on plan A. We _are_ strapped for time after all. Besides, I wouldn't have assigned it to her if I didn't think she could do a good job."

Chrom raised his hands in mock surrender, conceding to Robin's point. "Right then, we move as soon as the other scouts get here. We've spent too much time catching our breath."

The tactician nodded, gathering up his map and stuffing it a robe pocket.

**. . . . .**

Sprinting out into the open, Robin crossed the last few feet that stretched between him and the catacomb entrance, bounding inside. Leaning against the stone walls, he fought to catch his breath

"Do you think they spotted us?" Chrom asked.

"They didn't… seem to… notice… the rest of you." He paused a moment to regain his composure. "Unless I gave us away… they should still not know… we're inside," he replied, between gasps for breath.

It was a good thing they hand't been noticed too, so far the plan had gone off without a hitch. As he'd expected a large number of Risen had been left outside to block off any chance of escape. The bulk of the Shepherds' number had as one moved to engage the Risen, drawing them away from the entrance as planned so that the smaller strike force could slip inside. While they would be outnumbered by over three to one, the tactician was confident that the others would have no trouble dealing with Risen on their own.

Taking his weight off the wall, Robin turned his attention to the rest of the strike team. In addition to those eight parents of the four children, Chrom included in their number, the team consisted of himself, Lucina, Morgan, Inigo, Laurent, and Cynthia. He had initially objected to either Sumia or Cynthia accompanying them, after all, their pegasuses would be unsuited for the confined spaces inside. However, both had insisted, opting instead to fight on foot than be forced to remain back with the others.

Once everyone was ready, they began to descend into the depths below the fort. The stairway before them soon began to turn, spiraling deeper and deeper into gloom.

"So Dad, I was wondering, do you think any the parallel versions of people from this world would be interested in coming back with us when we're done?" Morgan asked, falling into step next to him. "I was thinking if the Inigo from this world was interested, I could—"

"No, Morgan, you are not going to have two versions of your boyfriend!" Robin replied, stunned. If anything the implication that his daughter had apparently been considering the idea for some time now almost as alarming as the question itself. "I can't believe we are even having this conversation."

"Aww, but why not?" Morgan whined, peering up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

Robin turned to Lucina, his wife snickering behind the hand she moved to cover her mouth. " _Help,"_ he mouthed, pleading for her to come to his aid.

"Don't look at me, I handled the last 'Morgan question'. It's your turn," Lucina replied, her lips tugging into a smirk.

 _For someone who'd once proclaimed themselves to be 'quite the actress', she's doing a terrible job hiding how much she's enjoying watching me suffer,_ Robin thought to himself. " _Traitor,"_ he mouthed, pointing at her in what was perhaps an overly theatrical manner, before turning back to his daughter. "Alright Morgan, here's why. One, it would be weird. Two, why are we even having this conversation?"

"But _why_ not?" Morgan repeated, her whining even more high-pitched now, almost as if she could overpower his resistance through sheer annoyance. "Think about it, there's also another version of mom in this timeline. You totally could have two of her if you wanted."

"Yes, and your grandfather would kill me the minute I even _thought_ of trying that," Robin replied. "I barely survived telling him I was in love with _one_ of his daughters." He sighed, suddenly feeling very weary. "The answer is no Morgan. Can we please drop the subject? Go flirt with the version of your boyfriend you already have. You know, the one that's lucky he wasn't flayed alive by your mother and I."

"Awww, you never let me have any fun," Morgan pouted, retreating towards the back of the procession.

Sighing, Robin look to his wife again. "I swear, that girl is going to be the death of me. Re-death of me, whatever it is at this point."

"She _is_ a handful. But, she takes after someone _else_ I know in that regard."

"Hey, you were the one who decided to put up with me," Robin replied, smirking. "Well, Chrom was the first. If I were him I would have probably thrown me into the first ditch we came across."

"We do have more important things to worry about," Lucina said, smiling

"Oh, like what?" he asked, returning her smile with one of his own.

"Like Risen, just to throw a silly, purely hypothetical example out there." Saying nothing more, she focused her attention ahead of them. Robin sighed, turning his gaze forward too.

 _Come to think of it, how jaded are we can joke freely during a time like this?_ he thought to himself, _Then again, the parts of my life I can remember haven't been exactly what you'd call normal. If my life was ever normal._

After what seemed like an eternity, the stairway came to an end, opening up into intersection of three narrow hallways carved from the same hard brown-gray stone as the stairwell. Smaller rooms lined each of the passageways, rusted iron bars standing sentinel over cells that had been long since lain empty. Here and there torches flickered against the darkness, their dim light doing little to dispel the almost supernatural gloom that hung over the ruined stockades.

"I'd guess the children were the one's who lit those torches. I doubt Risen would need nor bother with the light. If we follow those, it should lead us to them," Robin said, indicating the lights with a hand.

Chrom dipped his head in agreement. "Makes sense to me. Least this way we have a clear path to follow. Onward then."

And so they made their way through the twisting network of tunnels, following the trail of torches that wound deeper and deeper into the unhallowed depths of the ruins. Along the way, they encountered several small groups of Risen, each of which the battle-hardened Shepherds vanquished without difficulty. Still their search wore on, many minutes passing and yet still no sign the four children they sought, nor of the Risen's main force.

_Where are they? This place can't be that much bigger, so why we haven't heard any sign of-_

A single scream pierced the darkness, echoing through the twisting stone passages. Robin froze at the sound, he and the other Shepherds grinding to a sudden halt. All at once echoes faded, silence blanketed the dismal gloom once more.

"That sounded like Cynthia. I'm sure it was," Chrom uttered, his voice the first to breach the silence. Turning to look at his friend, Robin saw that the Exalt looked grave, his skin seeming pale in the flickering torchlight. Next to him stood Sumia, who clung to her husband's arm. Her expression was no less worried than his, her eyes wide with fear for her daughter's safety.

The Cynthia from their own world stepped forward now, an indignant frown on her face. "Oh come on, I don't sound like that! When I scream it sounds way less childish than-"

The rest of what she'd been going to say was lost as the same voice once again echoed down the corridor once more. " _Get back you mindless monsters! Thy doom has come! You hear me, thy doom!"_

"Oh, never mind. That's definitely me," Cynthia conceded, sighing in defeat.

"Well on the bright side she's clearly still alive," Robin said to Chrom.

The Shepherds' leader nodded. "We need to hurry then, before it's too late."

With that, they set off once again, redoubling their pace now faster than before. Soon the sound of fighting could be heard ahead, the ringing of blade against blade punctuated by frantic shouts. From the screams, it did not take much to imagine the dire straights the four were in.

_We have to be close now! Please, let them last just a little longer._

Rounding a corner the thing they had been searching for at last came into sight. A large host of Risen lay before them, packed like sardines inside the tight passageway. The undead rushed like an oncoming tide towards a cell at the end of the passageway. They charged, then fell back, then charged again, each time repulsed by unseen defenders from within. Whoever was inside was holding for now, but it would only be a matter of time before they would be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers amassed against them.

 _Not if we have anything to say about it,_ Robin thought grimly, his eyes narrowing on his targets as the Shepards approached.

"Charge!" Chorm's voice pierced the roar of battle, clear and strong as a blaring trumpet. The Exalt held Falchion aloft, a fiery orange halo of light flaring up around the blade as it hummed with unshackled power.

At once the Risen turned to face this new threat, their red eyes burning with unholy light as they fell on the Shepherds. A chorus of groans and shrieks filling the air as the undead surged forward, a mass of inky blackness that rushed like a shadow blanketing the earth.

"Arcthunder!" the tactician shouted, a ball of lighting leaping from his fingertips to strike one charging undead. The shambling corpse stumbled, its body giving off a spasm as electricity coursed through it. Then it toppled lifelessly, smoke curling from its smoldering armor.

The two forces met in a thunderous clash of blades, the stone catacombs ringing with the sound of renewed battle. Drawing his sword, Robin parried an incoming strike, then drove his knee into the Risen whose attack he'd just foiled, staggering it. Whirling away from the momentarily stunned foe, he battered aside the lunging stab from another, letting his blade's momentum carry it around in an flourishing arc to take the head from the creatures shoulders. Shoving the headless body aside, he spun around, drawing his sword back in preparation to strike down yet another Risen.

Only to have the creature to fall back before he could even land his blow, a spear point emerging from the thing's back. As the Risen disintegrated, Robin was surprised to see the lance's wielder was Sumia, her normal shy and meek expression replaced by one of unfathomable rage. She lunged, battering another Risen warrior with her lance's shaft, sending the thing sprawling on its back.

"Don't you dare even think of hurting my daughter, no matter which world she's from!" Ylisse's queen shouted, stabbing the Risen writhing at her feet several more times for good measure. Yanking the spearpoint free, she turned, her eyes smoldering with flames as she shoved past both Robin and her own husband without seeming to notice either.

Robin looked between the furious Sumia and Chrom, who right then seemed to be doing his best to stay out of his wife's way, before the turning to Lucina. "So, did I ever tell you how scary your mother is when she's angry?"

His wife's lips curled into a smirk. "Come on, we better catch up with them."

Caught now between foes on both sides, the Risen's ranks collapsed under the Shepherd's assault, some not even having an opportunity to turn before they were cut down by blade or spell. With a shuddering groan the final Risen evaporated into a inky mist. At once the stockades went utterly silent, only faint whispers of breath now to be heard. Slowly moving forward, Robin made his way to the cell the Risen had been trying to enter, fearing the worst at the silence beyond.

His fears were lifted, upon seeing the scene inside where this world's versions of Cynthia, Nah, Kjelle, and Noire, were found. Battered, bruised, covered in cuts and scrapes, but still alive all the same. The four brandished their weapons towards the cell's entrance, their pale and dirty faces hard. Only in their eyes could fear be seen, a hopeless emptiness of those who had lost almost any hope of survival.

Behind him the rest of the Shepherds stepped into sight, coming to a stop before the four children.

"Who's there? Who-" the alternate Cynthia fell silent, her mouth falling open as she took notice of two Shepherds in particular. "F-Father?! Mother? Is that really you?! But...what are you doing here?! You died! Both of you! You died years ago!"

"Cynthia, I'm not the Chrom you once knew. I.. we, came here from another world through a place called the Outrealm Gate. The divine dragon brought us to your world in the hope that we could help." Chrom answered.

"But then if you're not… if your from another world then..." Cynthia started to say, appearing very uncertain now.

"Sweetheart," Sumia said gently, moving to stand next to Chrom. "While we're not the same mother and father from your world, we're still your parents. We're just from a world where things happened differently and we didn't die. It's… complicated."

"You could say that again," Robin agreed, frowning.

"Oh," was all the alternative Cynthia could manage, falling silent once more. Then without warning she stepped forward, pulling both of her parents into a hug at once. After a breif, awkward moment, both Chrom and Sumia moved to return the hug. "Father, Mother, I'm so happy you're here. Wait until Lucy finds out, she's going to freak. She's back in Ylisse right now, defending it while we recover the-"

Cynthia suddenly fell silent, her eyes going wide again. "Wait, that's me. How am I already here?" she asked, pulling away from her parent's embrace to turn to face the version of her that stood with the rest of the Shepherds.

"Oh, I'm you from another timeline, silly," their Cynthia replied, stepping forward to stand face to face with her parallel self, "Not the same one as them, a different world. The Lucy, Inigo, and Laurent over there are also from that world. It was kind of bad like this one, so we went back in time to the time we came from now."

"It's complicated," Robin repeated dryly.

"Really complicated," Lucina chimed in agreement.

Gazing at the four alternatives, he saw that both Kjelle and Nah looked to be somewhere between confusion and disbelief, while Noire was gazing at her parents with an expression both hopeful and, in regards to her mother, dread. Only this world's Cynthia seemed to have taken the Shepherd's appearance in stride, and had already begun to chat cheerfully with her doppelganger.

"Look, reunions will have to wait, right now we have a bunch of Risen trying to kill us, so first we need to get out of here," Chrom said, speaking up now so everyone could hear. Turning, the exalt looked to Robin now. "Which way is out?"

"Out the hallway to the left, it should wind back around to where we came in," Robin answered.

Chrom nodded, turning to head back to rest of the company. "The four of you stick back, you're in worse shape than we are, so let us handle the fighting for now. The rest of us, we'll take the lead. We can't let-"

A sudden chorus of shrieks wails filled the air, drowning out the rest of what Chrom was going to say. The thudding of many footfalls echoed down the stone passageway before them, growing closer with every second.

Robin froze. Turning to Chrom, he met his friend's wide eyed gaze with a worried look of his own , then, as one, they turned, sprinting to the front of the assembled Shepherds. A mass of Risen could now be seen at the end of the hallway from whence they'd just come, the undead warriors funneling towards them as quickly as the confined passageway would allow.

"Looks like trouble has already found us. To arms!" Chrom ordered, shouting above the chorus of monstrous wails.

"Thoron!" Robin shouted, extending a hand toward the advancing Risen. A flash of brilliant light lite up the darkness, a trio of the monsters at the front of the horde fell in smoking heaps. Still more came, stumbling over the bodies of their fallen comrades without head for their own safety.

Just before the wall of Risen crashed into them, Chrom stepped forward, Falchion gleaming as it cleaved through two risen in a single strike. To Robin's left another Risen fell headless, Lucina darting into the fray. Sidestepping an overhead strike, she lunged, stabbing another of the undead warriors through the chest.

Immediately, the other Shepherds entered the chaos, spells, swords and arrows striking down one ghastly foe after another with deadly efficiency. Were they in an more open battlefeild, they would have made quick work of the Risen forces, but here the confined spaces meant that only a handful of them could engage the Risen at one time. To do otherwise would mean to risk injury to an ally, or worse. Meanwhile the Risen kept coming, two more taking place of each one slain. The Shepherds were unable gain any ground this way, not with a seemingly endless supply of Risen at their enemy's disposal.

"So, about us getting trapped here?" Chrom said, sparing Robin a backward glance before lunging forward again to cut down another Risen.

"I did say it was a possibility. Looks like whoever's in charge here anticipated our strategy, waited until we had our backs to the wall before sending his forces en mass. He's smart, I'll give him that much," Robin shouted back, firing a bolt of lightning into the mass of Risen as he spoke.

"Could the leader be, well, the you from this world? Would explain him predicting your moves."

Robin froze, considering his friend's question for a moment. As it turned out, this probably wasn't the best idea, as he almost failed to notice the ax blade arcing towards his shoulder. Even then it was close, barely managing to bring his sword up in time to parry the blow. Deflecting the blow aside, he killed the Risen that had thrown it with a downward cut. "Gods, I hope not. Besides, somehow I think we'd know by now if Grima was here," he said, falling silent again to shoot another spell into the Risen ahead of them. The tactician turned to face Chrom now. "Speaking of this happening, do you think you can hold here without me for a minute?"

Chrom looked uncertain at this, but turning to face them both, Lucina answered in her fathers place. "Go, we'll hold them."

Nodding in return, Robin darted to the back of the group, searching for his daughter amongst those who, as a result of the cramped passageways, were prohibited from joining the melee that had broken out further ahead. Spotting her near the back, he hurried over to her. "Morgan, the contingency plan please."

"Oh, right. Coming right up, commander tactician father sir," Morgan said, grinning in a manner for too cheerful given their circumstances. She fumbled with the tome cradled in her arms, nearly dropping them as she snapped a hand up into a salute.

"Morgan, this is urgent, can we skip the jokes for once?"

His daughter coughed loudly, failing to mask something that sounded a lot like "pot" followed by "kettle."

"Morgan," he repeated sternly, narrowing his eyes. "Plan?"

"I was getting to it," Morgan said quickly, startled by his icy glare. She straightened, appearing then much like a young child would before giving a speech in front of schoolmates. "Right, so you know there's the big bad sorcerer whose leading this Risen, right?"

"Yes, I am aware."

"Well, normally we could probably just fight off the remaining Risen, there aren't nearly enough to beat all of us. But that sorcerer makes this a bad idea, he can just keep summoning more Risen. So my idea is we take out the guy making more baby zombies!" she exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

"And how are we supposed to-" Robin started to ask, only for his daughter to cut him off short.

"I already thought of that. On our way in here I made sure to keep track of which direction any Risen came from, so I have a pretty good idea where the sorcerer must be held up. The Risen seem to be coming from that a'way." She pointed off in the direction the thickest fighting. "A lot of the catacombs seems to be empty. While we can't get out that way, wrong direction, obviously, but we can use them to reach the scary hooded guy."

Robin nodded, the pieces of his daughter's plan beginning to fall into place. He stayed silent now, smiling as he waited for the young tactician to continue uninterrupted.

"So the plan is for a small group of us, I was thinking myself, Inigo, Laurent, and Cynthia, would sneak through those side passages while you keep the Risen busy. Then, once we reach the Risen leader we ambush him and boom, no more Risen!" Morgan threw up her hands into the air the punctuate her point. A dull thump sounded an instant later as her tome, momentarily forgotten, fell to the floor at her feet. Blushing, she stooped over, scooping it off the ground. "I spoke to Laurent before the fighting started, he said he was working on a new short range teleportation spell, should be able to get us where we need to go."

"Can you do that?" Robin asked, turning now to the mage in question, who, along with Inigo and Cynthia, had broken away from the fighting while Morgan explained her plan. _She filled them in on it before hand. Good._

"Yes, it should work. I haven't had the opportunity to test the spell in the more trying circumstances of pitched-"

"Yes Laurent, we get it, big risk, could all die, blah blah blah. Point is it should work!" Morgan interrupted. "It's not like we have much of a choice, its either that or hope the Risen leader gets tired and falls asleep or something. So, how did I do?"

"Well grasshopper, I give the plan a solid B plus. It would be higher, but the plan puts yourself into a bit more danger than I'm comfortable with endorsing," he said, flashing a smile at her. "Not that I am one to talk. He who lives in glass houses and all that."

"Aw, only an B plus? But I worked so hard on it?" Morgan whined, stamping a foot against the ground.

"I call them as I see them, besides, if your plan works I might consider giving extra credit," Robin replied.

"For seriously?" Morgan shrieked in glee, her face lighting up.

"For seriously," Robin mocked, mimicking her choice of words. "We're wasting too much time as it is, if you're ready to begin, now's the time. We're counting on you now, Morgan."

His daughter dipped her head into a quick nod at this, her expression hardening. "I won't let you down, father."

He smiled, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I know you won't. Good luck."


	3. Echoes of Memory

The world spun before Morgan's eyes as reality suddenly rushed back into focus, causing her to sway and staggering about like a drunkard. "Woah," she laughed, thrusting her arms out to catching herself as she nearly stumbled headlong into a wall. "That was fun! Lets do it again!" Laughing again, she spun around, looking to the others, only to see less-than-amused expressions on their faces. Well, maybe everyone accept Cynthia. _She_ was nodding in agreement.

"Uhh, Morgan? The mission, remember?" Inigo asked, arching an eyebrow. Even so, a smile tugged at the corner of her boyfriend's lips as he spoke, so it looked like he wasn't too annoyed by her forgetting what they were supposed to be doing. Still, she needed to remember to work on that. _Serious time, Morgan. Serious time is for seriousness business. Teleporting fun time can wait._

"Oh, sorry, I knew that. Come on, soldiers, lets march… uuhhh… this way!" Morgan pointed down the passageway, hurrying off in that direction without so much as a backward glance to make sure the others were following.

_I can't wait till this is over, teleporting is so cool! I don't see why Father hates it so much._

"Morgan, you do know where you're going, right?" she heard Cynthia call from somewhere behind her, several sets of footsteps sounding as the three hurried to catch up with her.

"Of course I do! It may seem like it, but behind this airheaded exterior is the brain of a master tactician! … It just sleeps in sometimes," Morgan replied, grinning at them. Then she froze, coming to a sudden stop as an thought occurred to her. "Which is why I suddenly realised we should be sneaking around right now. That way the Risen won't hear us its too late," she told them, her voice dropping down to a whisper mid sentence.

The three following her exchanged glances, but otherwise followed her lead, keeping as quiet as possible as they trailed behind her through the prison's twisting passages. After a few minutes of this the flickering of torches could be seen ahead. The hallway turned a sharp corner there, with the sound of movement reaching them from beyond.

Holding up a hand in what totally looked like a cool, stealthy hand-signal, Morgan gestured for Cynthia and Laurant to wait while she and Inigo went up ahead to check. She must have done a really good job too, since she only had to repeat it three or four times before they seemed to understand what she meant.

Together she and Inigo slowly peered around the corner. Ahead of them was a small room that looked like it once had served as a living space for the prison guards, but now was filled with a dozen Risen standing in loose formation before a doorway at the far side of the chamber.

"Well, there's a lot of Risen backing our way. Somethings tells me we won't exactly be able to get past them unnoticed," Inigo whispered dryly as the two of them ducked back around the corner and turned to the other.

"I say we go out there and show them what's what!" Cynthia replied, her voice rising dangerously close to something that was not a whisper. Or at all stealthy, definitely not at all stealthy.

"I believe that would be an unwise course of action," Laurent cut in. The mage paused, using two fingers to push his glasses up to the bridge of his nose before continuing. "If we engage the enemy now, it is probable that the enemy will sent reinforcements before we can dispatch those barring our way. We will become tied down in combat, counter-intuitive to our objective."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Cynthia retorted. The pegasus knight frowned at Laurent, putting her hands on her hips. "We can't just sit here and do nothing, now can we?"

Morgan said nothing for a moment, silently chewing on her lower lips as she considered their options. "Well, a few of us could keep the Risen distracted while someone slips by. Its risky but…" she trailed off.

"…But we don't have much of a choice," Inigo finished for her. He nodded his head, his eyes narrowing with determination. "Don't worry about us, we'll keep the Risen busy while you go on ahead."

"Are you sure about it?" Morgan asked. Suddenly the idea seemed less like a good idea, perhaps there was a less risky way to go about this. Maybe they could go around, find another route… no, that would take too much time, even if there was another path to the Risen leader.

"When have I ever been 'not sure'… alright, don't answer that. Point is, I'll be fine. I wouldn't dream of letting anything to me that would make a beautiful lady like you cry," he assured her, flashing her a lopsided grin. "Thought, if you want, a good luck kiss would be nice before I-"

Morgan leaned forward, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before he could finish. Morgan giggled as Inigo stiffened, his face flushing bright red. "That's the best you get until you come back alive," she said, grinning from ear to ear as she pulled away.

"Uhh, right, I-I'll get right on that then," he stuttered in reply, touching a hand to the spot where she'd kissed him. Coughing awkwardly, he quickly turned away.

Without wasting any more time her friends leapt out around the corner, Laurant launching a fireball into the Risen forces while Inigo and Cynthia charged into the fray, weapons drawn. The shrill shrieks of the undead filled the air as their foes moved to engage. Sprinting into the chamber as well, Morgan hung to wall as she ran, avoiding the combat now raging at its center.

"Arcthunder!" she shouted as a Risen stepped to block her path just as she reached the far doorway, blasting the the undead monster aside.

Then she was through. Soon sounds of fighting behind her grew distant, becoming little more than a distant rumble among the echo of her own footsteps as she plunged deeper into the darkened corridor. A minute or more passed before the shadows ahead gave way to a flickering light that pooled through an open archway ahead. Soft murmurs drifted through the air, growing louder with each step until they could be heard as a soft chant.

_Ha ha, success! All I need to do now is take him out and then A plus plan for me! Father will be so proud._

Tome held at the ready, Morgan leapt through the doorway, a shout falling from her lips. At last she would come face to face with the Risen leader with whom she was to do battle!

And then she came to a sudden stop, stunned by what she saw.

She'd expected… well, she wasn't really sure exactly what she'd expected really, but it was going to be threatening. Like, some sort of dark, menacing figure, practically oozing evil. With red glowing eyes, and fangs, oooh, and maybe even claws too. —And demon wings, lets not forget demon wings. Something cool and impressive, she'd expected something like that.

"Wait, you're the Risen leader?" she wondered aloud, staring in utter bewilderment. "You're just a kid!"

For indeed, the person that stood before her couldn't have been any older than she was, standing at within an inch or two of her own height. He wore an hooded a robe of strikingly similar make to her own, only it pitch black and embroidered with crimson runes in place of the gold and violet designed on her own. His face was hidden within the deep shadows of his hood and the scarlet cloth wrapped around his mouth and jaw. This _might_ have looked impressive had the robes not appeared to be two sizes too large for him, giving the appearance of a child wearing his father's clothes.

"W-what are you doing here, I thought you were—" the boy stammered, taking a step back. He fell silent, Morgan catching a glimmer of widening eyes in the depths of his hood. "Wait, you're not… you're with the others, aren't you? If you're with them, then they must have come from— Oh no, I need to warn Master Grima."

"—And let us get away with the gemstones? Doesn't sound like a very good plan," Morgan interrupted, smiling cheerfully. She giggled, amused by how flustered the diminutive necromancer had gotten. "I mean, I get it, coming up with good strategies isn't always easy for me either. Father always makes it look so easy, there was this one time when-"

"Thoron!" the Risen leader shouted as he pulled a golden tome from within his robes, his hand outstretched towards her.

The air hummed with energy an instant before the attack struck. With a yelp Morgan threw herself to one side, the blast of lightning striking blowing a chunk off of the stone floor where she'd stood moments before. The shockwave slammed into her, an invisible hand tossing her to the floor. Rolling with the impact, Morgan landed in a crouch, thrusting a hand towards her foe.

"Bolganone!"

The air around the cloaked boy shimmered, an instant before it exploded in a roaring fireball. He dove forward just in time. Flames licking at his robes as he rolled to his feet, the a crimson tome in hand as he whirled to face her once more.

"Arcfire!"

"Arcthunder!"

A ball of lightning shot from Morgan's outstretched hand the same instant her opponent launched a gout of flame. The two spells met in the middle, detonating harmlessly in a burst of light at heat between the two spellcasters.

However, this is exactly what Morgan had expected would happen. Before the two attacks had struck she was already in motion, launching her next attack an split second after the first

"Elwind!" the tactician shouted. The burst of wind crashed into the necromancer before he had a chance to defend himself, a yelp escaping his throat as he was thrown to the floor in a flurry of tangled robes.

"Ha, this ends here! Bolgan—" Morgan shouted triumphantly, preparing to deal the finishing blow. Her elation was shorted lived, her foe pointing a finger towards her from where he lay on his back.

"Loexerizk!" he spat, his hand suffused with a violet light. The air to either side of Morgan shimmered, the once empty space filled with the same purple haze as two Risen materialized from nothingness.

Morgan blinked, staring blankly at the two Risen, then at the young sorcerer who now sat propped up on one arm.

"Come on, you've got to be kidding me. Risen? I'll admit, it was really kinda cool how you summoned them without a portal or anything, but if you think that-"

Her voice was drowned out as the two undead wailed, dark smoke billowing from unhinged jaws. Then without warning they lunged at her, growling like rabid beats, axes glinting in the torchlight.

Ducking under a blow aimed for her head, the young tactician's hand fell to the hilt of her sword. In a single fluid motion the thin, elegant blade cleared its sheath and struck down the Risen in a single strike, bisecting the undead monster from hip to shoulder. Even as it vanished in a cloud of inky black smoke, Morgan had already whirled around. Wind seemed to whip around her as she moved with preternatural speed. Closing the distance between her and the second Risen in a single bound, she lunged, a thrust of her blade piercing the thing's heart.

"See, you have to do better than two Risen if you really want to—" Morgan started to say, turning back to her opponent. Before she could finish something crashed into her, sending her staggering. Arm's flailing, she barely managed to regain her balance just in time to see a drawn sword arcing towards her neck.

Yelping, Morgan brought her sword up, deflecting a barrage of incoming blows the robed figure launched at her. Stumbling back under the onslaught, Morgan broke away, her heart hammering in her chest.

The Risen leader stood facing her now only a few paces away, his sword held in a defensive position parallel to his body similar to the one she'd seen her mother and grandfather use as an opening stance. The weapon he held was a longsword, with a wide blade that tapered elegantly to a fine point. The blade itself was silver, with a band of dull, lusterless gold running up its fuller. The hilt and crossguard were black, carved into the likeness of a the Fell Dragon, appearing so that the blade was emerging from between its open jaws.

"Give up! I I've always been the better swordsman!" the boy said, the tip of his blade dropping to point directly at her.

"How do you know that? Have we met before?" Morgan asked, confused. _What does he mean he's 'always been better' than me? Do I know him from somew-_

Before she could finish that thought the Risen leader launched himself at her, his sword gleaming with a sickly pale glow as it whirled through the air. A clang of metal on metal filled the air, Morgan parrying the blow aside. Immediately her foe came in again, stabbing at her side so quickly she barely had time to intercept the attack with her lighter blade.

Gritting her teeth Morgan shover her opponent's blade aside, then flicked her sword inward, its tip darting towards her foe's exposed throat.

_Clang_

Her sword rung as it was knocked wide, the boy's blade moving to intercept so quickly she'd barely seen it. Before she could react a knee slammed into her, doubling her over. Gasping as the air was forced from her lungs, Morgan managed to catch a downward strike with her blade, the force impact jarring her arm and shoulder.

Seeming to have sensed his advantage, the boy pressed the attack now, launching a series of quick slashes that forced Morgan onto the defensive. It seemed like every time she foiled one attack, the next was already in motion, the Risen leader moving with speed and strength that betrayed his small frame.

And yet, she couldn't help but feel an eerie sense of familiarity in her foe's fighting style she couldn't quite put her finger on. Like she'd seen some of these moves before. _It reminds me a bit of mother's fighting style, but with bits of other styles thrown mixed in. It's more aggressive, focusing on overwhelming an opponent rather than striking at openings like Mother does._

The boy stepped in, his locking his blade with hers. Metal screeched as they struggled against one another, each of them refusing to give ground. Morgan's muscles screamed in protest, pooling every bit of her strength into forcing her opponent back. For a moment the Risen leader wavered, taking a half step back.

Then, just as it seemed like she would overpower her, the boy cried out, surging forward with a sudden burst of strength, throwing her off balance! Staggering back, Morgan desperately fought to regain her footing, to bring her blade up in time to defend herself.

"Ha!" the robed boy shouted. His sword fell in a blinding arc, violet flames seeming to dance across its surface. With a crystalline sound their blades struck one another, Morgan's rapier shattering like a pane of glass. Eyes wide with shock, Morgan stumbled back, falling to the floor.

 _That attack, it's the same one father taught me_. _Only a grandmaster tactician can even—_ The thought was cut short as the as the Risen leader stepped forward, looming over her like a shadow. This ends here!" he spat, raising his sword over his head as he prepared to deal the final blow. The tip of his blade warbled, the hooded figure hesitated for just an instant.

Fortunately for her, an instant was all she needed.

"I don't think so," Morgan said, snapping both hands up, a bolt of wind slamming into the robed figure. Without the use of a tome Morgan could only call upon the weakest of spells, but it was still strong enough to throw her opponent off of her.

Rolling to her feet, she snatched up her tome. "Never leave an opening your opponent can exploit!" she cried out, flames licking at the fingertips of her outstretched hand. "Arcfire!"

Still reeling from her last attack, the Risen leader had no time to defend himself before the gout of flame crashed into him. Like a ragdoll he was thrown back, a startled cry filling the air as he landed in a crumpled heap. He lay there motionless, smoke rising from his smoldering robes.

"Checkmate," Morgan muttered, her breathing heavy. Kneeling, she picked up the ruined remains of her sword, examining the place where the blade had shattered. _It doesn't make any sense, even using ignis he shouldn't have been able to break it that easily. My sword was enchanted, so that even a thin blade it should have been able to withstand the a blow like that_.

A pained groan reached filled the air, snapping Morgan back to the present. Looking up she saw that the robed figure at begun to stir from where he lay on his back, another half-aware moan falling from his lips. _He's still alive!?_

Dropping her ruined sword, Morgan spied an ax laying nearby that had belonged to an vanquished Risen. Picking it up, she marched towards the Risen leader, her eyes narrowing. The robed boy seemed to notice her approach, feebly groping for his sword a few inches away. Before he could reach it Morgan pressed her foot against his wrist, pinning his it to the ground.

The boy froze, his face turning up to her. Inside the shadows of his hood she caught a glimpse of wide eyes, staring back at her helplessly. It was then that she noticed then just how small the boy looked, just how young he was. She'd guessed he was around her own age, now saw that he couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen, the same age she had been when she'd gone back in time.

"D-Do it then, finish me." The boy began to tremble, what little exposed skin she could she growing deathly pale.

Morgan grit her teeth. Now was not the time to feel sorry for him. He was working for Grima, no matter how young he is, this boy was her enemy. He tried to kill the versions of her friends from this world. Eyes narrowing, she hefted the pilfered ax over her head, a shout falling from her lips as she prepared for the killing blow.

Pain lanced through her skull, her vision blurring as unbidden images tore through her mind. _Sunlight flittered through the branches of the trees that stood in the castle courtyard, the stone pathways that cut through the green grass seeming to glow where it was touched by its brilliant rays. Laughter filled the air, a young boy with blue hair rushing into her vision. He smiled at her, his laughter soon joined her own as they ran over the grassy expanse. Morgan caught a glimpse of her parents standing nearby. Her father's arm was around her mother's shoulders, smiles on both their faces as they watched the two children play._

Gasping, Morgan staggered back, the ax falling from her grasp. _Was that another memory from from my past?_ she thought, her mind racing. _Why did it come to me now? What does this have to do with…_

"What are you waiting for. Y-you're going to kill me, aren't you? Please, just get it over with," the Risen leader said, his voice shaking.

Morgan said nothing, staring down at the boy. _Could he be someone I know_? _He acted like he knew me… could there be a version of me in this world? Did I know him in my world?_ She shook her head, stepping back.

"What?" the boy asked, his voice uncertain.

"I'm letting you live. Go warn your master if you wish, I don't care, just as long as you promise not to try to hurt me or my friends again."

"H-how do you know I won't try to kill you again?" he asked, his obscured features doing nothing the his startled gaze.

Morgan was silent for several moments, considering the question. "I don't, but… I just have a feeling that you won't. I don't know why, but I feel like you didn't want to hurt me. You could have killed me before, but you hesitated." As she finished, Morgan stepped back, releasing his wrist from under her boot.

The boy nodded slowly, placed a hand onto the side of his sword. With his other he dug from something inside his robes, grasping what that looked like a small tome. Closing his eyes, he murmured something under her breath Morgan failed to make out. Then, his entire body glowing with violet light, vanished from sight.

Letting out pent up sigh a sigh, Morgan fell to her knees, exhaustion taking hold of fight had taken more out of her than she'd been willing to let on, much less accept that it had been far closer than she liked. Once again Morgan gazed at the ruined remains of her sword, wondering about the strange blade the boy had carried, and of the vision she had seen.

_Who was he? Why does it feel like… feel like I should know him…_

The far off sounds of fighting had died away now, replaced by approaching footsteps and voices that indicated that the other fighting was drawing to a close.

The Risen forces had been routed, their leader driven off, and the four versions of her friends from this world were safe, along with the two Gemstones they carried. Her plan had worked, the tides tipped in their favor. They had won.

Why was then, that she didn't feel more excited with this outcome? Why was it then, that she felt so uneasy with what had transpired?

**. . . . .**

Far away a woman paced the throne room of Ylisstol castle, her footsteps echoing through the wide, empty chamber. Torches flickered in alcoves, their pale light doing little to dispel the gloom that hung over the great hall like a shroud.

 _I suppose it's fitting. Why should this place be bright when the rest of the world lays under the shadow of doom_ , Lucina thought to herself, the echos of her footfalls dying away as she came to a stop.

It had been over a week since she had sent her friends had left to recover the Fire Emblem and the five Gemstones. Since then she had received no word other than reports from what few scouts she still had that they'd successfully crossed the plegian border six days ago. Since then Risen attacks had increased on the capital, slowly eating away at their defenses. While none had yet managed to breach the castle's gates, she feared that was only matter of time.

_We've lost too many soldiers… we can't hold much longer. Are we simply postponing our demise? What if we can't bring the gemstone's together in time, what if—_

Lucina froze, a door opening somewhere behind her. A hand moving to the hilt of her sword, she turned, then relaxed as she saw just who had entered. "Lady Tiki? What are you doing here? I thought you had taken refuge on Mount Prism."

"The mountain fell to Risen less than a week ago," the Voice of Naga replied, her voice carrying with it a soothing calm even in these dire times. As always Tiki seemed to barely touch the ground as she moves, her long air and dress flowing behind her as she moved with etherial graces to stand before Lucina

"What?! But it was heavily defended! I sent some of my finest soldiers to protect it, I thought-"

"Yes, and for that I thank you. Had you not…" Tiki trailed of, her expression becoming pained. "If not for their sacrifice, all there would have been slain. Thanks to you, many of us were able to escape before the Mount fell."

Lucina winced, squeezing her eyes shut as she fought not to picture the many brave men and women she'd sent to their deaths. _So many dead, every day we lose more._ She gripped falchion's hilt, drawing strength from the touch of her father's blade. Opening her eyes once again, she met Tiki's gaze. "I'm so sorry… I thought for certain Mount Prism, at least, would keep you safe…"

"Its alright, I know you did all that you could," Tiki replied gently. "Have the other children returned from recovering the Gemstones yet?"

"Not yet, which fills me with dread," Lucina answered, shaking her head sadly. "It has been too long. What if the Risen have already gotten them? Every moment I sit idle while they risk their lives grieves me. Be that I cannot help them should the worst arise."

"Lucina." The manakete glided forward, stepping closer to place a comforting hand on her arm. Her pale green eyes stared into Lucina's, a calm serenity radiating from those timeless orbs. "I know it grieves you that you could not join them. But you were wise to remain in Ylisse. Only one of exalted blood can perform the Awakening. If any harm befell you, their efforts would be for naught. You belong someplace safe. …Or at least someplace less perilous, if safe is too strong a word."

"I know but…" Lucina trailed off, words coming thickly from her lips.

"Lucina… They will make it back. Of course they will. You need to have faith in them, just as they have faith in you to risk everything for this chance."

"I know…Thank you, milady. Your words bring me hope. I shall try to banish these ill thoughts."

"Good. That's the strong Lucina I know." Tiki smiled softly. "In the meantime I can help you defend Ylisse until the others return with…" the Voice of Naga was suddenly silent, her smile falling away. Her eyes widened, fear glimmering in the deep green pools. "Wait, something is…" she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lucina felt it too, the air around them having suddenly grown very cold, a wispy haze seeming to fall over her sight. The faint sounds of far away voices that had echoed throughout the castle moments before had vanished, an utter silence falling over them. He hand dropping to her sword's hilt, she drew Falchion from its sheath, the blade flickering in the torchlight.

Nothing moved in response to her action, everything stood utterly still before her

"Lucina, look out!"

Whirling to the sound of the manakete's voice, Lucina caught a glimpse of inky black shape like a living shadow take shape behind her, menace radiating from it as if it was a physical force. Then something slammed into her, shove her aside. Caught by surprise, the young princess stumbled, then, losing her balance, tumbled over.

As she fell she heard a sizzling hiss, followed by Tiki cry out in pain.

Her heart froze in her chest, time seeming to cease to exist.

_No._

Scrambling to her feet, Lucina whirled around, Falchion held before her.

Tiki lay slumped on the ground, her pale face twisted with pain. As she lay there she clutched at her side, from which extended a thin spear of lightning, casting a ghostly gold light over the seen.

Lucina froze then, her very blood seeming to chill as her eyes fell on the hooded figure that now stood over the wounded manakete. An aura of inky blackness surrounded him, dancing and shifting like smoke tossed by a light breeze. Lighted crackled at his fingertips of his outstretched hand, which he turned over as he gazed at it lazily, as if what he'd just done was a matter barely above notice. Then his gaze fell on her, eyes like red embers glowing in the depths of his hood. The corners of his mouth twisted into a cold, heartless grin that sent shivers down Lucina's spine.

"Hello, Lucina, its been a long time," the hooded man greeted cruelly. Cold laughter poured through the chamber, echoing against the stonewalls until it rose like a chorus that deafened all else.


	4. Scars of a Future Past

"You!" Lucina shouted, her eyes at the hooded figure standing across from her. Fear gripped her heart as she stared at the monster that had taken her parents from her, the monster that had betrayed them and everyone else. Her hands began to shake, her sword trembling in her grasp. Her gaze then fell on where Tiki lay at the figure's feet, her face twisted with pain as she clutched at her wounded side. Lucina's grip on Falchion's hilt tightened, fear giving way to an unbridled fury that surged through her. "Damn you, you'll pay for harming Lady Tiki!"

With a shout, Lucina charged the hooded man, crossing the distance between them in only a few steps. Lunging she slashed at him, Falchion gleaming with a pale blue light as it fell towards the man's shoulder.

The hooded figure's form seemed to shimmer the instant before her blade connected, shadows rushing up around him like a shroud. Lucina gasped in surprise, Falchion passing harmlessly through him as though there was nothing before her but thin air.

The man's form began to dissolve like a puff of smoke. The last thing she saw was white teeth flashing from within his hood, twisting into a cruel smile that sent chills to her very bones. Then he faded into nothingness, echoes of cold laughter filling the air until they too died away.

"Dammit, no! He vanished!" Lucina cursed, whirling around as she searched for her foe.

"Lucina…" a pained voice called out, so weak Lucina almost didn't hear it.

"Lady Tiki!" Lucina cried, rushing to the manakete's side. Dropping to her knees, Lucina put an arm under Tiki's shoulder, supporting her weight as she helped her into a sitting position."Stay still...I'll go find a cleric. Just promise me you'll hold on...

Tiki's eyes slowly blinked open, a groan of pain falling from her lips. The manakete's gaze seemed as though it was from far off, as if only part of her was there. "It's all right, Lucina. I'm...finished... even if you had healing to spare… help would not reach me in time… You… know that…"

"Don't talk like that, we can still get help, we can still…" Her words were lost in a choked sob. Blinking back tears, Lucina shook her head, refusing to accept Tiki's words as true. "Dammit, why did you have to do that? The attack was meant for me…"

"I would gladly… give my life… for yours… You're more import... than I am…" Tiki trailed off, groaning in pain once again, then smiled up at Lucina weakly. "Heh... So this is what it's like. I've watched all my friends leave me one by one... But now it is my turn to follow them from this world into the next…"

"Stop it... Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! You can't die, Lady Tiki. Not you! I've already lost Mother and Father… I've lost so many..." Tears ran in rivers down Lucina's cheeks now, splashing against the stone floor beneath them. "Please don't go. Please don't leave me…"

"You won't be alone, Lucina. You still have your friends… people who care about you… remember that," Tiki said, smiling softly. The weakly lifted a hand to Lucina's face, brushing away a tear from her cheek. "Once they return with the Gemstones and the Fire Emblem...perform the Awakening...and bring light to this darkened world..."

"How can I promise that? They might never return! I may never see any of them again! Their promises to return are empty… just like my father's turned out to be…" Lucina replied, a darkness seeming to fall over them as she spoke. _Please, how can I have hope? What hope is left in this blighted world?_

"You must have faith, Lucina... They deserve that much... I can see them now...fighting...to bring the Gemstones here... I believe...mankind...has hope…" Tiki said, her voice growing weaker now. The manakete's hand began to tremble, falling weakly from Lucina's face. Her eyes seemed to glaze over, as if she long longer could see her. The rise and fall of her chest seemed to flow, her breathing coming in faint wisps of movement now.

"Lady Tiki?" Lucina said, reaching out with both arms to support dying woman's weight. "Lady Tiki, stay with me, hold on. Just hold on."

Tiki's eyelids fluttered as she turned her head to look up at Lucina, the pain in her expression now replaced with one of peaceful serenity. When she spoke then, her voice was barely more than a whisper, Lucina having to struggle to make out her words. "You must… fight destiny… and… the future... Bring us… the true peace… that… the Hero… King… strove… for…" The corner's of Tiki's lips pulled back into a soft smile. Then, with a sigh, the voice of Naga closed her eyes and fell still.

"Lady Tiki? Oh, gods, no!" Lucina cried, shaking Tiki's shoulders for her to stir. Her heart froze in her chest, the entire world seeming to stop. _No, no, no, no. Not like this, not another one_. Her movements became more desperate now, sobs wracking her body as she continued to shake the manakete's still form. "Lady Tiki, please. Please, don't leave... Gods, NOOOOOOOOO!"

**. . . . .**

"No!" Lucina shouted, her eyes snapping open as she awoke in a cold sweat. She bolted upright, shoving off the covers of her bedroll, gasping for air as he heart continued to hammer against her chest.

She wrapped her arms around her, trembling, the air around her growing icy cold. It had seemed so real, just like it always had. The glitter of obsidian fangs and the horrible stench of Grima's breath as his open maw rushed forward to devour her. The terror she felt as she screamed, raising Falchion before her in a desperate defense. The knowledge that she was about the die, die just like—

Lucina felt arms suddenly wrap around, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Shhh, it was just a dream," she heard Robin murmur softly behind her ear. Her husband began to rock her gently, a hand running through her hair. "It's alright, I'm here."

Slowly she stopped trembling, rapid breathing falling back to a calm, steady rhythm. For several minutes she stayed there, wrapped in her love's embrace, until at last she found the will to speak. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Was it the same dream?" Robin asked, concern evident in his voice

Lucina nodded. Out of all the horrible memories, her encounter with Grima during her own future-past was the worst, to this day still plaguing her dreams. She shuddered at even the thought, seeing again the horrible fighting as Risen overran the capital, remembering her desperate attempts to rally the defenders long enough for her friends to return with the Gemstones, having to confront Grima alone, and facing her own demise at the fell dragon's fangs. Only Naga's intervention had saved her then… if the divine dragon had been a second slower in teleporting her away…

"Are you okay?" she heard Robin ask, the tactician having noticed her shivering again.

"I'm fine", Lucina assured him, trying her best to sound calm. "It's just… it's not easy, being in this world. Its too much like my own, too many horrible memories."

Robin nodded slowly. "Lucina… just remember, even if I can't understand what you are going through, I still will do everything in my power to support you. You, no, we will get through this, together," he assured her, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of her forehead. "What kind of husband would I be if wasn't?"

"Thank you", Lucina whispered again, sighing after a long moment. She wished dearly they could stay there forever in each other's embrace, but the day had begun, a pale morning light already creeping in through the gaps in the small tent they had slept in. With a heavy heart Lucina pulled free of her husband's embrace, turning around to kiss him gently in return for his earlier gesture.

Rising to her feet, Lucina moved to gather up her weapons from the corner of the tent. She managed a single step before a sudden sense of vertigo came over her. She stumbled, leaning against the center pole of the tent, clutching her stomach with one hand as she suddenly felt like she was about to be sick.

At once Robin was at her side, the tactician putting a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Are you alright?" he asked, naked concern flashing in his amber-brown eyes.

"I-I'm fine, just felt ill for a moment. It's passing," Lucina assured him. Sure her strength had already begun to return, the churning in her stomach beginning to fade. Giving her husband a reassuring smile, she pulled away, moving at once to gather her things. "So, what is our next move?"

"I plan to meet with Chrom as soon as possible," Robin answered, moving to help her into her armor. "We need to decide if the four we saved should come with us to rescue the others, or let them continue their trek to Ylisstol. The later might need us to split our forces; it might not be wise to let them continue without backup."

The tactician paused, his expressions thoughtful as he added, "actually, I may have an idea on that. I'll need to talk to Miriel and Laurent first, but it might solve that and another problem we're going to face moving forward." Securing the last piece of Lucina's armor, Robin turned around so that she could help him get into his armor just as he had done for her.

Lucina nodded. "Right then, looks like we have our morning cut out for us then, if we are to accomplish that with haste. While I'm sure we all needed the rest, we cannot continue to delay."

"That we cannot," Robin said just as she had finished tightening the last strap on his breastplate. Moving to the tent's opening, the tactician turned back to her as he brushed the flap aside. "Shall we?" he offered, bowing slightly to her, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Lucina smiled at him, hooking an arm around his as the two stepped out into the camp.

**. . . . .**

"So, what do you guys think of the alternate versions of our friends?" Inigo asked.

Morgan looked up from her bowl of gruel to look at her boyfriend as he spoke. It was still early in the morning when the two of them had joined Cynthia, Gerome, Severa, and Owain for breakfast. They sat in a ring of three fallen logs near the edge of camp, Inigo next to her with an arm around her shoulder, the other two couples on the logs across from them. The night before her father had insisted that no fires were to be started, something or other about not wanting to attract unwanted attention while in enemy territory, so of course breakfast was cold.

Not that she minded it. Despite what the others said, gruel and bear jerky was delicious.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Severa said, frowning like she always did. Why was it that she always frowned, even when things weren't frown worthy?, Morgan wondered to herself. "Why not ask Cynthia, she spent all night talking with her clone, kept the rest of us up," she added, shooting the pegasus knight a cold glare.

"Why wouldn't I? It's like having a twin, but better!" Cynthia said indignantly, glaring at the red haired warrior.

"Well, uhh, I dunno, was just asking. I haven't really had a chance to speak to them. Alternate Kjelle, Noire, and Nah have been mostly keeping to themselves since yesterday… and, well, talking to their parents," Inigo interjected quickly before either could begin arguing.

 _Again,_ Morgan thought with a sigh before returning her attention to her food.

"Do you think we will soon cross paths with the Alter Owain of this 'other world'? I wish to combine forces, so that all our foes my flee from our combined combination of might!" Owain cut in, tossing his bowl aside. Morgan and the others winced in unison as it shattered on the ground, which Owain took absolutely no notice of.

"Uhh, I guess," Severa said, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "I mean, we are planning to go help the group you were in next."

"Huzzah!" Owain cheered, dropping back down onto the overturned log he'd been sitting on.

"You guys are lucky, there probably isn't even an alternate me in this world," Morgan said in between mouthfuls of food. "I bet I would get along with me really well! We'd even like all the same things!"

"Jeez, Morgan, I don't know, maybe that's because she _would_ be you. " Severa countered, crossing her arms. "Besides… you guys have to have noticed how weird they've been acting. They keep giving us weird looks since yesterday. I don't like it," she added, suspicion clear in her voice.

"I didn't notice anything weird staring, and I've been talking to the other me lots," Cynthia chimed in response. "I think you're probably seeing things, Severa. Would it kill you to be positive from time to time? Seriously, between you and my boyfriend here it's a wonder there isn't a permanent rain cloud over camp." She elbowed Gerome to punctuate her remark, the wyvern rider wincing and rubbing his side.

"That's because she's you, Cynthia. She probably forgot whatever is up with the other three, knowing you," Severa replied, ignoring the pegasus knight's later remarks. "Come on guys, the rest of you had to have noticed. Right Owain?" Severa asked, turned to her boyfriend.

"My mind races as I anticipate encountering the Alter-Owain of this world. The very possibilities of the combined special techniques we can unleash upon our foes shall leave all that behold in awe! My sword hand trembles at the very thought!" Owain shouted, clearly having been having a completely different conversation in his mind than the rest of them. To everyone's surprise he leapt up onto his log as he spoke, shouting at the top of his lungs by the time he finished his speech.

Morgan giggled as she looked back at Severa, whose mouth was hanging open to complete her utterly dumbfounded look. For a moment it looked like she was about to chastise the bombastic swordmaster, but then appeared to think better of it, closing her mouth with a sigh. "That's… nice Owain...not sure why I even asked," she muttered, before turning her attention to Morgan herself now. "Morgan, please help me out here."

Morgan stopped shoveling food into her mouth, considering the question. "Nope, sorry, can't say I noticed anything odd." She grinned, shrugging her shoulders before picking up her bowl to resume eating. She heard Severa groan, but decided to pay it no mind. Food was more important anyways.

"If I may, I'd like to say that I've noticed it too, and I'm not just saying this to stay on Severa's 'not killing me' side," Inigo interjected

"I can say I have picked up on it too," Gerome agreed, speaking for the first time since the conversation began,

"Well, maybe its just because they are meeting alternate versions of themselves. We've probably been giving them some weird looks too," Morgan offered, stacking her now empty bowl on top of the two other's she'd already 'cleaned out'.

"No, that's not it, I can't explain it…" Severa replied. "Its like… I don't know."

"Like they recognize us somehow, and not just because they know the us' of this world." That's the best way I can put words to it, though that doesn't help make any sense of it," Inigo replied, his expression thoughtful.

Morgan froze at her boyfriend's words, remembering the strange sense of familiarity she'd felt towards the enemy spellcaster who'd led the Risen forces they'd fought the day before. _Why was he so familiar. He clearly wasn't one of her other friends, so why—_ Morgan winced, a dull throb a pain rushing through her skull. She clutched at her head. She felt it, a memory at the back of her mind. She just needed to seize upon it. Remember, Morgan, remember.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Inigo asked, concern etched on his face as he looked at her now.

Like a bucket of cold water his voice jolted her back to reality, the memory slipping through her fingers. At once the pain began to recede, the rest of the world falling back into focus. "I'm… I'm fine, just a headache. Nothing to worry about," Morgan said, biting her lower lip. She'd been so damn close that time, just another second and she'd-

"Well then, I suppose we'll get answers soon enough. If Severa insists, I'd be happy to question duplicate about it," Inigo continued. Bending down, he picked up plate then stood. "Speaking of which, Owain, Chrom and Robin want us to meet them in the command tent today. Something about picking our brains over for details on our journey after recovering the Gemstones."

At this everyone got up, gathering up their things as they prepared to go. Morgan, however, did not move to depart just yet, staring at the ground thoughtfully. She jumped as hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"You sure you're alright?" Inigo asked softly, speaking low so the others didn't heart. "You seem distracted, more than usual. Something on your mind."

"It's nothing… just thinking about what's happened." she looked up at him, giving him her best smile. "I'll be along soon, catch up with you then?"

Her boyfriend nodded, then turned and departed as well, leaving Morgan alone to again ponder the question of the Risen leader's identity.

**. . . . .**

"So what do you propose we do?" Chrom asked him from across the folding table that stood between them, his steel-blue eyes gazing at Robin intently.

"Well…" Robin said slowly, giving the others gathered in makeshift command tent ample time to look his way before he continued, "I've given it a bit of thought. One option would be to fly there, but we only have so many mounts, limiting us to only small fraction of our forces. So instead I propose we teleport there."

"How? I thought most mages could only teleport a handful of people with them at one time? Wouldn't that cause the same problem as were we to fly there?" Chrom asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Normally yes, but, well, I am thinking less teleporting and more opening a portal. I talked to our resident mages yesterday, and they said it should be simple enough if they combine their efforts. That way we can just walk right on through and bam, we're halfway across the continent," Robin answered, grinning. _Damn, I impress even me sometimes._

"So what's the downside?" Chrom asked, Robin's grin faltering at the Exalted question.

"Wuh, how… how did you know?" he asked, staring dumbfoundedly at Chrom. He heard a strangled laugh come from next to him, Lucina covering her mouth to hide her evident mirth at his reaction.

"Come now, Robin, I've known you long enough to know how you work. If the plan didn't have any issues you would have told us first thing," Chrom explained, a knowing smile twisting his lips. "You aren't nearly as inscrutable and clever as you'd like us all to think."

"Touche," Robin sighed, conceding to his friend's point. "Well, to answer your question, the downside is the spellcasters will need to maintain the portal at all times. Since I guess we aren't about to leave them here by themselves, we will have to split our forces."

Chrom nodded, otherwise saying nothing as he motioned for Robin to continue.

"In this case, I'd say our best bet is to send half of the Shepherds ahead to Ylisstol with group who recovered Gules and Azure. This would include their parents, giving them a chance to spent some time with them before we have to return to our world." Robin answered, tapping a finger against the table. Then, smiling, he added, "In fact, for that reason I am thinking the alternate Cynthia could come with us: let her spend more time with you and Sumia. Not to mention having her with us can help convince the other alternatives that we can be trusted."

Chrom nodded, gazing at the map. "So, are we sure they'll take the mountain pass instead of cutting to the south," he asked, tapping the location their versions of Inigo, Owain, Yarne, and Brady had indicated.

"Unless things played out differently, yeah," Inigo offered, speaking up then. "To be fair, we did try to take that route originally, but by the time we got there Risen had already blocked it off. That's why to took the mountain pass. By the time they caught on we'd already slipped past."

The others nodded in agreement, Owain opening his mouth to speak, but then, surprisingly seemed to think better of it and stayed silent.

"I wish we didn't have to hedge our bets on history repeating itself, but I suppose we don't have much of a choice," Chrom replied, frowning

"There's something else that's been bothering me," Robin muttered, gazing down at the map thoughtfully. "It's what's different in this world. All of you must have noticed it too." Looking up at the other, the tactician was met with blank stares and arched eyebrows from all gathered there. Alright then, clearly he was the only one who'd noticed it.

Sighing, he started at the beginning. "We all know that Grima's forces are more powerful in this world than what Lucina and the others remembered from their own time, right? Well, this, while bad and everything, doesn't explain this large a shift in the timeline."

He poked at the map, indicating the ruined prison where the rescue mission the day before had taken place. "In our, well, the other future timeline, the group who recovered Gules and Azure knew they were being trailed by Risen forces. While their pursuers were hours behind them, stopping to rest would mean being overtaken, so they retreated into the ruins, causing the Risen to miss them completely."

Robin paused, looking between Chrom and Lucina. "I talked to the four of this world and they reported the exact same thing, the Risen were far behind when they stopped in the ruins to rest. Too far behind to have known that they stopped in the ruins. This begs the question, how—"

"—How did they know where to look?" Lucina finished for him, her eyes widening as understanding dawned on her face. "What changed in this world that allowed the Risen to find them when in my future they did not?"

"Exactly," Robin smiled, dipping his head in a sharp nod. "It might be a coincidence, but it seems almost like the Risen were following orders based on information they shouldn't have had. There are a few of implications I can think of, and none of them are pleasant. Either one of the four turned traitor in this world, or Grima somehow has knowledge of the future."

The room was silent at this, their expressions grave as they considered this possibility.

"What's worse," Robin added after a moment, grimacing as he spoke. "What if this isn't an isolated incident? What if Grima knows that the group with Argent and Sable will take the mountain pass instead of a main road?"

"They would be walking right into a trap," Chrom said, the Exalt frowning as he picked up on what Robin was implying. "Those passes are as good a place as any for an ambush."

"Which is why we need to hurry. If events follow what our Inigo, Owain, Brady, and Yarne told us, they should be heading for that pass as we speak. We need to move fast. Chrom, with your permission, give the order to pack up camp. Those who will accompany the alternative versions of Kjelle, Nah, and Noire to Ylisstol will need to depart as soon as the rest of us leave. Otherwise, tell them to prepare for battle. Who knows what will be awaiting us when we go through the portal to our destination," Robin declared sternly, at once gathering up his map and other documents from the table.

_—And Naga willing we aren't already too late._


	5. The Paradox Child

Robin blinked as he stepped out on the other side of the portal, his eyes adjusting to the change in light. He now stood on the side of a sloped cliff face looking out over a twisting expanse of ravines that cut through the orange-brown stone. Islands of rock rose up from within the inky black pits, wooden suspension bridges linking them with the either side of the ravine.

"See, wasn't this way better than teleporting here?" Robin said, turning back as the rest of the Shepherds exited the portal behind him.

"More boring is more like it," Morgan muttered under her breath, speaking just loudly for him to hear. In fact, she probably did so on purpose.

"Careful Morgan, talk like that is how you get grounded," Robin teased, tousling his daughter's hair as she passed him.

"Are we sure you're not actually still Grima? Because you're kinda acting like an evil overlord," his daughter countered, smiling sweetly.

Robin opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again, at a loss for words. Since when could Morgan shut me up that easily? he wondered for a moment, more than a bit stunned. However, he had little time to contemplate this as the others had soon gathered up, forcing him to set the thought aside as he turned to speak.

"So, those of you who were actually here before… well not here-here, but here in your timeline… look, you know what I mean. Point is, are we in the right place?" Robin asked, groaning as his words quickly devolved into garbled nonsense. _Damned time travel._

"I think so. Its been awhile to be honest, but this looks a lot like part of the path we took through the mountains," Inigo replied, stepping forward.

"Thank you, Inigo. II knew there was a reason I didn't kill you when I found out you were dating by daughter," Robin joked, smirking as he finished. "To be fair, I imagine Chrom had similar reasons for not killing me after Lucina and I became a couple."

"And I still have to remind myself that to this day," Chrom deadpanned, stepping up behind them.

"See? I never said I wasn't a hypocrite," Robin told Inigo before turning to face Chrom. "Are we ready to go?"

The exalt nodded. "We should head for lower ground, see if we can tell if they've already passed through here or not. Otherwise we can backtrack to where-"

Before he could finish far away shouts carried out from across the chams. Squinting as he peering in the direction of the sound, Robin spied four far away figures moving along the trail on the opposite side. Even at this distance he could tell from their gait that they were in rough shape, limping or otherwise dragging themselves forward under the toll of accumulated injuries and exhaustion. Not for behind was a dark mass that could only be a pursuing force of Risen, their unnatural shrieking cries carrying out over the vast distance between them.

"I think that answers one question," Robin said, looking to Chrom.

The exalt nodded, not disagreeing with the tacticians assessment.

The four had reached the bridges now making their way across the chasms. It was clear however that the Risen were gaining on them, and would soon be overtaken. They must have realised this too, for even as Robin watched the alternate versions of Inigo and Owain stopped on their side of the bridge even as Yarne and Brady reached the other side. They seemed to be shouting at one another, but what was said was lost in the vast distance between them and the Shepherds. Then, without warning, swords appeared in both of their hands, the suspension bridge falling away as they sliced through the ropes securing it to their side of the chasm.

_They're staying behind to hold to buy time from Brady and Yarne,_ Robin realised, eyes widening. _But now they're trapped, they'll be overrun for sure._

"You idiot" Severa shouted without warning. There was a loud smack as she brought her hand up, hitting their version of Owain upside the head. "Why did you go and do that for, moron?"

"Oww! Why are you hitting me. It was alter-Owain who cut the bridge!" Owain yelped, wincing as he backed away from the furious Severa.

"Because he's too far away for me to hit," Severa countered sharply, crossing her arms as she glared at her boyfriend. "Besides, he is you, which means you would have done the exact same thing, moron! Just think what would have happened if you died, how sad I… all of us would have been."

Robin brought a hand to cover his mouth, stifling a unintentional chuckle at the interaction between the two, the direness of the situation momentarily forgotten. _I still can't figure out if they're perfect for each other or completely wrong together. Maybe both at the same time._

"Mind if I interject, since as much as I'd love to sit here while Severa kills my nephew, we have more pressing mattered" Chrom interjected, stepping forward now. The exalt paused, shaking his head with bemusement as both Severa and Owain averted their gaze in embarrassment, before turning his attention to Robin. "So, do you have a plan?"

The tactician considered the question for a moment, rapidly formulating a plan in his mind. "The alternate versions of Owain and Inigo are in the most danger right now. Sumia, Cynthia-two, and Gerome will use their flying mounts to carry Morgan, Inigo, Olivia, Lissa, Lon'qu, and Henry across the chasm to provide the two of them support. Morgan, as vice-assistant-backup tactician you are in charge of this assignment. Hold position there until the rest of us can regroup with you."

"Why am I "Cynthia-two"? Can't I be Cynthia-one and she be number two?" the alternate-Cynthia from this world complained, gesturing at their own version of herself, who let out an indigent "hey".

"Because I needed a way to keep the two of you from getting confused, and thats just how it ended up. Please don't make me change it now," Robin answered quickly, turning back to the others to continue explaining his plan without missing a beat. "Chrom will take the others on foot to help Brady-two and Yarne-two."

"Awww I wished to join forces with alter-Owain this day. Together we could vaporize our foes with the Dual Owain Blast," Owain said, gritting his teeth and shaking his hands with pent up frustration. "It's so unfair! Why can't I go"

Robin stared at him for a moment, jaw hanging half open. "Severa, please hit your boyfriend for me again."

Owain yelped in pain as Severa obliged Robin's command, smirking as she once again smacked the swordmaster upside the head.

"Much appreciated Severa." Robin nodded, clasping his hands together. "While all this is happening Cynthia-one, Lucina and I will head around the side while the rest of you keep them busy. Our job will be to deal with the leader of the Risen forces and keep him from summoning reinforcements. Any objections?"

Robin paused, allowing for other reply. After a moment passed at it became clear no response was forthcoming, he spoke up again. "Right then, everyone has their part of the plan. Lets move."

**. . . . .**

"There they are!" Inigo shouted, pointing over Morgan's shoulder. Sure enough, Owain and his own counterparts could be clearly seen below them, desperately trying to hold waves of advancing Risen at bay.

"Wouldn't 'there I am" have been more accurate?" Morgan asked, grinning as she arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I refuse to fall down that trap. Once I do only hopeless confusion and madness awaits me, and frankly I get enough of that already in my day to day life," he joked in reply.

"Well, yeah. That's part of our charm," Morgan said, grinning wider now. "Anyways, alright team, lets go! Bring us in!"

"You know with three of on mount, we're not all that maneuverable. If we get shot at I don't think my poor pegasus can do much to dodge," Cynthia, no wait, alternate-Cynthia replied from where she was cramped at the front of her saddle.

"We still have to try, dear," Sumia replied from her own mount as she flew along side.

"If we hurry we can land before they notice us. Dive, dive, dive!" Morgan said urgently. _Cool, I've always wanted to say that, good going me._

Without delay the three flying mounts dipped into a steep descent, darting towards the fighting bellow. Wind whipped in Morgan's face, making it difficult to see. Squinting the saw the ground rushing towards them, but more importantly, that several Risen had spotted them, turning to face them with ranged weapons drawn.

Arrows and javelins darted through the air, the three flying beasts banking left and right to avoid the projectiles. One arrow missed Morgan's cheek by less than an inch, another embedding itself into the rim of Inigo's shield.

With a sudden lurch the pegasus decelerated, leveling out. Waiting until they were only a few feet above the ground, Morgan leapt out of the saddle, rolling as she landed on the rocking outcropping below.

"Bolganone!"

Waves a heat shimmered around a group of risen an instant before a column of flame and molten earth erupted from beneath their feet, utterly incinerating the undead creatures. Inigo landed next to her an instant later, lunging forward to cut down an Risen berserker that has charged their position.

At this point the others had dismounted as well, moving to stand alongside the two of them as they too engaged the enemy. Some Risen were sliced to ribbons by Lon'qu's blade, while others fell in creatively gruesome fashions courtesy of Henry's hexes. Meanwhile Lissa alternated between firing spells and healing any injuries their foes managed to deal . All the while Sumia, Cynthia, and Gerome struck out against the edge of the enemy's ranks, their mounts' speed allowing them to dart in and out before their foes could counterattack.

Before long the battle field fell still, the last of the Risen on the rocky outcropping falling to their combined assault, until only they and the two they'd moved to rescue were left standing

"What, Cynthia? Gerome? What are you doing here, I thought-" the alternate Owain started to say, only to suddenly fall uncharacteristically silent as his eyes fell on his parents.

The alternate Inigo likewise appeared stunned, staring at Olivia and Henry with wide eyes. Of the two the white-haired mercenary recovered first, stuttering as he spoke, "M-Mom, Dad… H-how… are you… Are you really here? How…"

"That's because they're from another world. Trust me, it was really confusing when they explained it to me," the alternate Cynthia explained, stepping forward with a wide grin on her face. "I'm actually the Cynthia you guys know, I'm here since they rescued me, Kjelle, Nah, and Niore yesterday! The Gerome over there isn't the one we know though, he's from that other world too… well actually, I think he's from another third world, its really confusing."

Figuring she'd let the pair's parents and Cynthia explain things, Morgan turned to the others not wrapped up in the reunion. All of the Risen nearby had been either vanquished or driven off, leaving them momentarily safe. Still, it would probably best to stay on the safe side.

"Gerome and Grandma-Sumia, can you go watch the other two suspension bridges leading to plateau? We still need to hold this spot until Grampa and the others meet back up with us," Morgan explained, chewing on her lower lips thoughtfully as she finished. Huh, yeah, that was everything alright. Good, she hadn't forgot anything.

Nodding, the three moved to do as they were told, leaving her by herself for the moment. Looking back at the others, Morgan felt a smile tug at her lips as she watch the reunions unfolding before her. The parallel Owain was already chatting excitedly with Lissa, while his father Lon'qu stood awkwardly to one side. Meanwhile Olivia and Henry had pulled the alternate version of their son into a hug, whose face was now flushed a almost comical shade of crimson.

_Huh, I don't think I've even seen my Inigo ever get that embarrassed… cool blackmail potential,_ she noted, smirking at the thought.

At this point the alternate Inigo had managed to extricate himself from his parent's embrace, apparently after someone had suggested they should be ready in case more Risen appear given how all of them began to spread out into a more defensible perimeter. It was just then that he turned Morgan's way, seeming to notice her for the first time. There was an instant's hesitation before he stepped forward, tucking an arm across his chest as he bent down into what he probably imagined was a gallant looking bow. "Why hello there, who might you be. I don't believe we have been acquainted, which for a lady as beautiful as you is a crime I would be remiss to rectify."

It took Morgan a moment to realise what was going on, surprised as she was by the alternate version of her boyfriend's sudden shift into full on flirt mode. _Inigo from a few years ago, hopeless philanderer, righ_ t, she mentally noted.

"Hey, hands of my girlfriend," her Inigo cut in, stepping forward now, glaring at his duplicate.

The other Inigo started, noticing his counterpart for the first time. He stared, mouth agape as he struggled to form words. "Buh… you're me!?" he managed as last, pointing with an look of utter bewilderment plastered on his face.

"Yes, I am you. And that happens to be my girlfriend that you're flirting with, thank you," her Inigo replied. He stood straight up now, his hands pressed against his hips in the incredibly silly stance he was convinced made him look 'dashing' and 'heroic' or something. Morgan wasn't exactly sure, it really just looked silly to her.

"Oh, sorry, I-" alter-Inigo started to say, then froze as if suddenly realising something. "Wait a minute, if I'm you, doesn't that make her my girlfriend too?"

"But, that's not how it…" Inigo-one (it would probably be a lot simpler if she went with the naming scheme her father used before, this was getting really confusing) started to argue. Trailing off, he looked back to Morgan, giving her a pleading look. "Morgan, help me out here."

"Actually, I'd be all for it if my dad didn't say no. I mean, come on, why wouldn't I want two versions of my boyfriend?" Morgan said, a grin spreading across her face. "Since I can't though, I guess I still can enjoy you two fighting over me. So go on, have at it, and make it good!" She hooked her hands behind her head, leaning back against a boulder to 'watch the fireworks' so to speak/.

"Morgan!?" Inigo-one said indignantly, now his turn to look bewildered. "You actually… you actually asked your dad about that?" His face flushed crimson red in embarrassment.

"So does that mean…" Inigo-two started to ask.

"No!" her Inigo shouted indignantly, turning back to his counterpart.

_Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight,_ Morgan began to chant in her head, grinning from ear to ear.

**. . . . .**

"Thoron!"

A blast of lightning smashed into a Risen wyvern rider as it swooped towards them. The blast knocked it out of mid air, sending both mount and rider alike crashing to the earth in a smoking wreck.

Catching movement in his peripheral vision, Robin whirled to his left, parrying a sword thrust with a clash of metal. Forcing his foe's blade out wide, he brought his knee up, staggering the Risen before bringing his blade down splitting this thing's skull.

A shrieking cry from behind alerted him to his next foe, but before he could even react he caught site of Lucina darting, skewering the would be assailant with Falchion.

"You need to do better with watching back," Lucina told him, yanking her blade free. She flashed him a quick smile even as she turned away, cleaving through two more Risen in quick succession.

"Why would I need to? I have you doing that for me," Robin quipped, smirking. Turning her fire another bolt of lightning, catching a charging Risen full force. It fell, twitching on the ground before evaporating into inky smoke.

To their left Cynthia swooped down on her pegasus, a blast of wind striking out from her palm into two more foes, sending the undead hurtling over the edge of the ravine. "Ha, they'll need to do better than that if they think they can beat us," she shouted cheerfully.

"Yeah, but we're not exactly making progress here," Robin shouted back. Pausing, he sidestepped a vertical slash, hacking down the Risen swordsman with a slash of his own before continuing. "Someone needs to get to the Risen leader before he notices us."

"Cynthia and I can manage here without you, go on ahead," Lucina replied. As if to illustrate her point the blue haired lord effortlessly avoided the blows of two Risen that moved to flank her. Whirling around, she moved like a hurricane, cutting down each of the foes in turn in a single, unbroken motion of breathtaking fluidity.

Robin closed his mouth, the argument he'd been forming lost in the moment. "Right then, carry on. I'll be right back."

"I'll hold you to that," Lucina replied with a quick nod, then moved to engage the next wave of Risen barreling towards them.

Trusting that Lucina and Cynthia would cover him, Robin broke away from the fighting and hurried towards where he suspected the Risen leader was waiting at the rear of the enemy forces. When Cynthia had brought him and Lucina in he'd thought he spotted a robed figure on one of the raised plateaus removed from the rest of the ravine. Only a single suspension bridge connected it to the nearby cliffs, which is what he now sought.

Spying it, Robin hurried across the open space, weaving between boulders to give himself the most cover he could. Checking for pursuers, he hurried across the bridge. He now caught sight of the a single robed figure ahead of him, alone on the platform but for three wyvern riders. Reaching the end of the bridge, the tactician ducked out of sight behind a nearby boulder.

Cautiously peering around his hiding place, Robin gazed at the risen leader. He was short in stature, garbed in a coat and robes of Plegian design similar to those he wore. No… not similar, _exactly_ like those he wore, Robin realised on closer inspection. The only people he'd knew of who had a coat like that were himself and Morgan; though he supposed a favored servant of Grima would try to emulate his master's appearance. Of the figure's features he could see little. The coat's hood was up, with black cloth wrapped around the parts of his, or her as the case might very well be, face not hidden by shadows.

"Go reinforce our ranks on the middle platform," the hooded figure commanded to three wyvern riders nearby. The voice that spoke was muffled and oddly distorted by the cloth wrappings, but from its pitch Robin guessed the person before him was female

Wordlessly the risen obeyed her commands, their mounts alighting from the plateau with a flap of wings, leaving her standing there alone. Seeing his chance, Robin stepped out from the boulder he'd been hiding behind, tome in hand as he approached the Risen leader.

He'd only crossed half the distance between them when she noticed his presence, turning her head to look at him. "Ahh! Master Grima!" the girl called out to him, rushing forward in a flurry of flapping robes. Kneeling before him, she bowed her head, not daring to look up at him as she continued to speak. "Master, what are you doing here? You should have remained at the Table, it's too dangerous out here!"

_So the other me is at the Dragon Table, good to know,_ Robin noted. He stared at the girl intently, something not adding up. Even without coat of the same Plegian design as the one he and his daughter wore, he felt a strange sense of familiarity. _Its not just that, I feel… comfortable right now. I am standing here next to one of Grima-me's lieutenants I don't feel like I'm in danger,_ Robin realised, frowning. _It doesn't feel like I'm talking to an enemy. No, it's almost like I'm talking to..._

"Huh? Wait…" the girl said, looking up at him, seeming uncertain now by his prolonged silence. From the depths of her hood he saw the glimmer of perceptive eyes staring at him, which suddenly widened. At once she scrambled to her feet, taking an uncertain step back. "You're not Master Grima…"

_Well, no sense trying to pretend anymore._ Robin nodded slowly. "Good guess. You're right, I'm not Grima… well, I am him, or rather, he is me. Was me… well, will be, this this is a future, but I won't be… Look, basically I'm not even from this world."

"You're from another world? Then that makes you... No. This is dreadful news. I must alert my master that reinforcements have arrived... But…" the girl seemed to hesitate, glancing back over her shoulder before turning back took at him uncertainly.

Robin said nothing for several moments, a sudden crazy idea occurred to him. _But no, that can't be right. Unless… no, there had to be some explanation,_ Robin told himself, grimacing. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew exactly who he was talking to, no matter how impossible it seemed. He had to know for sure.

"...You seem troubled," he said at last, struggling to keep his voice free of his own uncertainty.

"That's not your concern!" the girl snapped, anger suddenly filling her voice. Hisses of heavy breathing filtered through the cloth wrappings covering her mouth, her entire body seeming to tremble as she looked up at him. "Why did you tell me you're in league with the Ylisseans? Not a sound strategy, is it? What if I'm with the enemy? I could report your arrival and summon more Risen."

Robin shrugged. "I suppose. The hood does make you look a bit shady. But something in my gut tells me you're no enemy of mine. I mean, you haven't even tried to kill me yet. That's more than can be said for most of Grima's minions, believe me," he joked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips despite the circumstances.

"A tactician ought to base his judgments on more than a gut feeling," the girl countered. She crossed her arms, glaring angrily at him. No, not just anger, there was something else behind the girls words. She sounded almost regretful, disappointed even.

"Oh? And how did you know I was a tactician?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I-I have my ways," the girl said, glancing sidelong nervously.

"You know me. Or at least you know me in this world. And based on your concern before, I can only surmise I'm someone you care about. ...Isn't that right? He asked, only posing the question to keep up the charade of seeming ignorance. No, he was certain he knew just to who the girl was and how she knew so much about him.

"So what if you are? You won't get me to talk, no matter how you torture me. I know where my allegiance lies. I trust that your...that his path is the correct one." It seemed like she was only then become aware just how much she'd revealed while talking to him.

And indeed she had, for within what she'd just said was the final confirmation he'd needed. Despite logic telling him otherwise, he could think of no other explanation. From the way she held herself, to the way she spoke, to even the way she constantly fidgeted as if struggling contain an endless reserve of energy, all of it too familiar. All of it pointed to one thing…

The girl standing before him was his daughter Morgan

How, he had no idea. Afterall, she shouldn't even be born in this timeline. _Perhaps she came from another future, just like my Morgan, only she ended up here instead_. Either way it didn't matter, he was sure his guess was correct.

"I don't know what the other me in this world is up to, but I don't have to guess to say it isn't good. You shouldn't be helping him, you know that," he said softly, closing his eyes. "Still, for good or ill, he's lucky to have you."

"I...I said that's none of your concern!" the alternate Morgan stuttered, her voice losing its edge even as she shouted at him.

"You're right, it is none of my business," Robin replied, raising a hand in surrender. An idea occurred to him, he reached into his coat and withdrew a small book, its gray-green cover worn with age. He hesitated for a split second, then extended his arm, offering it to her. "Here. Let me give you this as my way of apologizing."

"What is it?" she asked, accepting the book from him with equal hesitation

"One of my favorite books. It details my basic battle strategies. Perhaps it might benefit one who is obviously quite the tactician herself," he explained, smiling at her.

Morgan looked between the book at him, managing to look confused despite the cowl and cloth wrappings that obscured her face from view. "But isn't this special to you? And more importantly, aren't you worried we'll use this against you?"

"You could. But I think you won't," Robin stated simply.

"What makes you so sure?!" she asked, the edge returning to her voice. He caught a glimmer of narrowing eyes in the depths of her hood as she straightened

"You remind me of someone too. Someone very special to me. And I know her. If you are anything like her, I don't believe you will harm me." Glancing back over his shoulder Robin saw that as he had talked the combat had turned in the Shepherds' favor, and were even now moving to route those that remained.

_I wish I could do more. But this Morgan… she's still loyal to Grima, pushing her more might only end her hesitance to fight me. If that happened, I don't think I could raise a sword against my own daughter._

Sighing, Robin turned back to the girl standing before him, his smile growing sad. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to go. I'm glad we got this chance to talk, though. You shouldn't let Grima control you like this. I know you're better than that. I hope one day you make the right choice."

With one last look at the girl standing across from him, Robin turned to depart. It was only after he'd crossed back over the suspension bridge did he spare a glance back at her. The version of Morgan stood motionless on the stop he'd left her, gazing intently at the book held in her grasp. Slowly she seemed to stir, running a hand over its cover. Then she tucked the book into her coat, and raising a hand that shimmered with violet light. Then, her entire body seemed to blur then blinked out of sight, having teleported away from the battle.

"Please do the right thing," he whispered again to himself. "Morgan… I have faith in you."

**. . . . .**

"So, it looks like we won then, huh?" Morgan asked her parents as she trotted over to where they stood. nearby. After the Risen leader had fled, just like the other one had the day before, weird, the Shepherds had little trouble routing the now commandless Risen that were left. They were now regrouping on the other side of the ravine, allowing the alternate versions of her friends they had rescued time for proper reunions with their parents.

"Huh, yeah, so we did," her father replied.

Morgan frowned. He sounded more distracted than usual, and not like he did when she asked him questions while he was working. He was gazing at her now, his expression thoughtful as if puzzling something.

Looking to her mother, Morgan saw that she too noticed that something was bothering father, concern at once filling her eyes. "Robin, is something the matter?" she asked him, frowning now too.

Glancing back at her father, Morgan watched as he nodded slowly. "Yeah, its about the person leading the Risen here. I managed to talk to her," he explained, seeming hesitant to speak.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that. I saw you two talking from back over on the other side of the ravine," Morgan replied.

Her father nodded again. "When I was talking to her, I realised I knew her." He glanced between her mother and herself. "I don't know how to explain it, or how she's even in this timeline, but I think she was an alternate version of you, Morgan."

"Wha?" Morgan exclaimed. _An alternate version of you, Morgan_ , her fathers word seemed to echo in her head. Morgan hence, placing a hand against her forehead as a sharp pain shot through her skull.

_An alternate version of you, Morgan_

_An alternate version of you, Morgan_

_An alternate version of you, Morgan_

_Why, why does this feel like… feel like I should know this?_

"How is that even possible? The me from this world is far too young to have been a mother." Lucina replied, eye wide with shock.

"I said I can't explain it, but…" her father sighed. "I know what I saw. Maybe… maybe she came from a timeline like our Morgan did, but ended up here instead when she came back in time. If she doesn't remember anything but me, it would explain why she joined Grima. He… the me that became him, would be the only person she recognised."

_No, thats wrong, thats not…_ Morgan gritted her teeth, the throbbing in the back of her skull intensifying.

"So what did you do?" her mother asked, seeming to not have noticed Morgan going quiet.

"I gave her my favorite book on tactics, figured if there was any way to get through to her it was that," her father answered. "I couldn't think of anything else to do, if I tried to push things she might have attacked me. I couldn't fight our daughter, Lucina, even if this version is working for Grima."

"You gave her… gave me a copy of- of your book?" Morgan asked. She staggered, nearly losing her balance as the ground beneath seemed to sway like the deck of a ship. Her vision began to blur.

She remembered… she remembered something. What was it? What did it have to do with-

_She stood motionless on the rocky plateau, gazing at the warn book the version of her father had given her. "I already have this book. You gave it to me long ago," she gasped as she flipped through the pages. Reaching into her robes, she checked that her own copy was still there, sighing as she felt its comforting weight. "The notes and dog-ears are all exactly the same…"_

Morgan cried out in pain, a burst of agony rushing through her head unlike anything she'd experienced before. It felt like her skull had been split open by a red-hot iron, only to fade for an instant as the damage was healed before it done again and again with each unbearable throb.

"Morgan, are you alright?" she heard her father ask, his voice sounding as though it came from far off.

"I-I remember… remember… the book… you gave it to me- Gah!" She doubled over as the throbs of agony intensified, more memories tearing through her skull.

" _...I can't do it. I can't keep fighting. Up until now, my faith was unshakable. I was ready to kill my own friends... But I cannot strike down the kind and gentle father I once knew..." A tear splashed against the book, her vision blurring as more began to flow freely from her eyes. "I'd almost forgotten, what I lost…. Mother…_

_She closed the book, tucking it inside her robes next to her own copy._

" _Forgive me, Master Grima, I can't do this anymore. I must withdraw... I am ready to accept any punishment you see fit."_

"Morgan?!" She heard her parents say in unison, concern heavy in their voices.

"I-I remember… I remember being… I don't… why don't I? I don't-" Morgan rambled, the world spinning around her. Her knees buckled, and she fell last thing she saw was the ground rushing up to meet her. Then darkness claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, the moment that this entire story thus far has been building up to has occurred, and I am sure all of you are now starting to put together the pieces of what is going on. The concept I am going for here is based on a pretty extensive fan theory plus a few of my own touches, so I hope it ends up making sense to you guys. Next chapter will have more answers coming to begin fleshing out just how exactly this works and how the two timelines fit in with eachother. I would really love to hear your guys thoughts/reactions to this, so please review if you want to share them.


	6. Child Disowned by Time

_Morgan dismounted from her wyvern, the sound of her boots hitting the smooth icy-blue stone echoing through the strange ruins. She still had no idea why Master Grima had come here, leaving the safety of the Table. It was more dangerous now more than ever, with the travelers from the other world here, the other version of_ —

_Morgan grimaced at the thought, a sudden pang of sadness filling her chest. She reached for the pocket of her coat, feeling the weight of the 'other father' had given her. Why did she feel like this? Why did she care so much what he told her. He was just a copy, he wasn't her real father. Why did she care what he said?_

_Shaking her head, Morgan shoved the thoughts aside. She trudged forward, heading deeper into the ruins. Crystalline pools of water filled the space around the twisting stone path, its surface forming an unbroken mirror. Morgan paused, gazing into the pool. Reaching up, she tugged as the wrappings around her face, the black cloth falling away. The face that stared back at her was pale, steel blue eyes staring sadly from within the depths of her cowl. Was that really what she looked like? An tired and melancholy girl, following orders as the world died around her?_

" _What are you doing here, Morgan?" a cold voice said from somewhere behind her._

_Morgan jumped, whirling around. A few steps behind her now stood a man clad in an robe identical to her own, his face hidden in the deep shadows of his upturned hood. Only his eyes could be seen, glowing with a fell red light._

" _Master Grima," Morgan said, kneeling down and bowing her head. "I went to find you at the Table, but your servants informed me than you had come here."_

_Grima was silent for many long moments, looming her as an unmoving shadow. "I had business to attend to here. Several hours ago your brother returned to me with reports that his forces had been routed, that travelers from another world had aided the hopeless defenders of this doomed world," he swept an arm back, motioning around him. "The barriers that stand between this world and others are weak here, even time flows strangely. I came here to peer into the vale, to discover what I could about those who face us."_

" _Master, I regret to inform you that my forces have too been defeated. I encountered the same_ —" _Morgan started to explain._

" _I am already aware of your failure, child," Grima hissed, his voice carrying with it a sudden anger. "I see all, do well to remember that. I saw how you abandoned the battlefield, refused to fight the version of my vessel who has come from this other world."_

_Morgan began to tremble, not daring to move or even lift her gaze. "Master, I'm sorry."_

_Grima seemed to take no heed of her words, continuing as though she hadn't even spoken."I expected better of you, Morgan. Even your brother only retreated when already faced with defeat. Coward as he is, he still remains useful. But you, you I am no longer sure," Grima hissed. "You have always done well in my service, so I am willing to give you want chance. Should you choose to keep living, all you must do is kill this pretender."_

_Morgan said nothing, her trembling suddenly stopping. Kill the other version of her father? Is that what she had to do? Images rushed forward unheeded. His kind, gentle words as he spoke to her, treating her like an person instead of another tool. His soft smile as he gave her his book, the sadness in his eyes as he turned away. The memories shifted to older ones, of her father as she remembered him, always quick to smile and laugh. The long hours teaching her tactics, the stories he would read to her and Marc as they went to bed._

_A haze fell over Morgan's vision, her eyes growing moist as tears began to pool in their depths. She remembered her mother's face, smiling at her at her as she called her by her name._ Morgan. _When had she even thought of her mother? Not since she'd died, no since_ —

_Morgan blinked, a single tear running down her cheek. She reaching into her coat again, feeling the book he'd given her. How had she gotten this far, how had she abandoned everything her parents had ever fought for. How could she look at herself, knowing just fall far she'd fallen. How much she'd betrayed their memory_

Do the right thing.

" _No," Morgan said at last, raising her head to meet Grima's gaze, her eyes narrowing._

_For the first time, Grima seemed surprised, his eyes widening. "What?" he spat, anger and disbelief filling his voice in equal measure._

" _I said no," Morgan repeated. She stood, staring down the monster that wore her father's appearance. Reaching up she tugged her hood back, no longer hiding her blue hair, hair just like her mother's, from sight. She tugged the black gloves from her hand, tossing them to the floor, exposing the Brand of the Exalt on the back of her right hand. "I'm done following your orders, Grima. I'm done."_

" _You dare defy me?" Grima snarled, shadows curling around him as he took a step forward. "Perhaps I was too kind, letting you live those years ago. I should have known your heart was too polluted with Naga's taint for you to ever truly be mine. Perhaps it's time I fixed my mistake."_

_Morgan took a step back, sudden fear gripping her. Her hand shot to the hilt of her sword, the blade ringing as it cleared its shield._

_In a blur of motion Grima lifted one hand, a flash of crimson light filling her vision. There was a crack like thunder and then a crystalline sound, the blade held in grasp shattering into pieces. With a yelp Morgan stumbled and fell back, landing on the ground in shock._

_Panic seizing her she scrambled back as Grima slowly approached, each footstep echoing like the very drumbeats of doom._ _Dark energy crackled at his fingertips, the fell dragon's form seeming to grow as he loomed over her. "Die!" he spat, pulling a hand back like a snake poised to strike._

_Morgan squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look as the end came. She heard Grima below, the cry echoing through the ruins. Then… nothing happened._ What was going on? Shouldn't she have felt something by now? What was he—

" _Morgan, run."_

_Morgan opened her eyes, staring up at the figure standing before her in surprise. The crackle of dark energy around his fingertips had vanished, nor could she see the fell red glow of his eyes from within his raised hood. He now stood facing gazing at her, his shoulders rising and falling like someone struggling catch his breath. The words had lacked the menace they had carried but moments before. Instead they carried with them a great pain and sadness, as if they were spoken by one who had lost much. It almost sounded like_ —

" _I don't… know how much… longer I can hold Grima at bay. Please, get out of here Morgan. Before I…" his words trailed off, lost in heavy breathing. He grimaced, the eyes beneath his hood flickering with pain._

" _F-Father?" Morgan gasped, wonder and confusion filling her at once. "I don't understand. Is it... is it really you?"_

_The barest hint of a smile tugged at his lips, pulling away from his grimace. His eyes seemed to light up, a smallest flicker of determination seeming to shine in those deep, sad pools. He gritted his teeth, raising his hands. Soft, violet light flickered like a flame around his hands._

_Panic seized Morgan, sure now he was about to attack her again. She scrambled back, desperately trying to get away, then froze as she noticed that he did not seemed focused on her now. Instead the magic he was working seemed to be on the very ruins around them. Motes of light fell like rain from his outstretched hands, raindrops of magic pooling out beneath his feet as the glow spread outward. Soon the entire place was touched by the warm light, the air humming with magical power._

" _Morgan… when you wake up you won't remember any of this, won't remember all the pain I caused you…" her father said, his voice strained. She saw lines of silver running down his face, with it taking Morgan a moment to realise he was crying. "When you wake up, find your mother and I in that world. They'll look after you…"_

" _Father, what are you… what do you mean? What's going on, I_ —" _Morgan's words were lost in a sob of her own._

" _You'll help them, Morgan, perhaps more than you'll ever understand. Create a happier future… the future I could never give you," he continued, a sad smile filling his features. The glow around them began to shine brighter now, the energy collecting around Morgan in a swirling vortex. She gasped, her vision filled by the violet energy so that she could barely see her father now, the hooded man now appearing as but a silhouette behind the shimmering brilliance. The air hummed to greater intensity, Morgan's teeth tingling with his pulse of the energy that washed over her. "Goodbye Morgan, and… I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. May you find happiness, in a better world"_

_There was a flash of light and a roar like waves crashing onto a beach. Morgan shouted, suddenly losing her balance. She fell back, only to find that the ground has vanished from beneath her feet. It felt like she was sinking into a deep pool of water. A haze seemed to fall over the world, making it impossible for her to focus. She felt tired… more tired than she'd ever felt in her life._

" _Morgan, I want you to know that I'm proud of you," she heard her father's voice whisper as the world faded into a blinding white light. "And I always will be."_

_And then she remembered no more, reality fading into a sea of nothingness. For an indeterminable time she drifted there, feeling as though both an only instant and an entire eternity had passed. Then the haze of nothingness seemed break apart, sensations rushing back to her. She felt cool air on her skin, the soft fabric of her tacticians coat over the smooth hard ground, heard the wind and the soft ripple of water._

_Blinking, Morgan opened her eyes, groaning as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Ugh, where am I," she said out loud, clutching a hand to her throbbing hand. Looking around she gazed at the strange ruins that surrounded her, struggling to remember how she'd gotten there. "How did I get here, why…" she muttered, falling silent as memories rushed back. That was right, she'd come here with father to explore the ruins. She must have wandered off, and gotten sleepy, wouldn't be the first time._

" _Well, better go find father, let him know I'm alright. Probably worried sick about me right now," Morgan said to herself matter-o-factly. She stood, dusting off her robes. "Just wait till mother hears about this one." With that she turned and headed off into the ruins in search of her father._

Morgan awoke with a sudden gasp, her eyes snapping wide open. Cold sweat covered her face, her heart hammered rapidly in her chest. She struggled with the covers wrapped around her, trying to sit upright, only for two people to come rushing to her side to keep her from moving. It took a moment to realise that they were her parents.

"Easy, Morgan, try not to move too much sweety. Your fever only broke a few hours ago, Aunt Lissa warned me us that you'd need to take it easy," her mother instructed, open worry mixing with her stern tone.

Leaning back against the stack of pillows behind her, Morgan looked around for the first time. She was in a large tent, furnished only with a single cot and the two chairs on which her parents sad. Light streamed in through the cracks in the canvas, it was early morning, the camp outside silent but for a few soft murmurs as the other Shepherds began to awake one by one.

"What happened, how long was I…" Morgan started to ask.

"About twelve hours," her father answered before she could finish. "You passed out yesterday, and were running a fever for most of the time since then. Your mother and I have been worried sick about you."

Morgan nodded, saying nothing. Flashes of the memories she'd just experienced continued to swirl through her head, drowning out all other thought."

"You've been muttering in your sleep," her father continued. "Do you know what happened?"

"Father, Mother… I..." she started hesitantly, trying her best to gather the confused jumble of thoughts. "I remembered… I remembered being here, here in the past. This isn't just some other world… this is my world. The version of me you spoke to yesterday, I think it _was_ me. The same me that I am."

Her parents glanced at each other exchanging dubious looks, before turning their attention back to her. "Are you sure about this Morgan?" Her father asked, raising an eyebrow. "From what you remember of your past, I doubt you came from a world like this."

Morgan groaned. Of course they didn't believe her. If only she could— Morgan paused, remember something, something she could show them! "Look, I can prove it," Morgan said. Reaching into her coat, her pulled out the copy of her father's favorite manual on tactics. "See this?"

Her father nodded, "Yeah, its my favorite book. I remember you showing me it after we first met. You said that the me from your world gave it to you as a birthday gift."

"Yes." Morgan agreed, "But I also have this," she reached into her coat again, pulling out the second copy of the same book. It looked the same as the first, only slightly less worn, as if fewer years had passed since it was first made. Her father's eyes widened as looked between her and the book. "Before I passed out, I remembered _you_ giving me this book. You gave it to me on the plateau yesterday. Only for me it wasn't yesterday, it was almost three years ago."

Both of her parents were silent for several long moments, the two of them exchanging another set of confused looks. "H-How long have you known you had the second book?" her mother asked, at least breaking the silence.

"I realised I had it while we were at Bathrealm two years ago. I was talking to Cynthia, the two of us were trying to come up with ways to prank everyone. At the time I couldn't remember where it came from, so I didn't really think about it too much. I didn't think it was important."

She tucked the book back into a coat pocket. "That's not all of it. Before I woke up I… I remembered what happened before I went back in time. I was at the ruins of time, having come there after I left the battlefield. My father... no, Grima, was there. He was trying to figure out where the Shepherds, where _we_ , had come from." She paused, swallowing. Both her parents were watching her intently now, their expressions unreadable. "Grima, he was angry at me, angry that I abandoned the battle. He demanded I kill you," she explained, looking at her father. "When I refused, he tried to kill me. I was going to die…"

She shuddered, remembering that horrible moment. The fear, the hopelessness. "Then he stopped suddenly. I wasn't talking to Grima anymore, I was talking to… to you. To my father. He… he did something, and next thing I knew I was waking up in the ruins alone. All I could remember was being there with an older you, I didn't remember anything else. Then I was attacked by Risen and, well, when you two found me," Morgan finished.

Silence hung over the tent, her parent's both appearing to be in the middle of processing what she'd said. "And you're sure about this," her father said at last. It was not a question.

Morgan nodded again. "I've been having flashes of memory since we came here. The first was two days ago, in the ruined prison, I remembered—" She winced, a new throb of pain rushing through her skull. She clutched at her head with both hands, gritting her teeth. "Oh gods, during the fight with the Risen leader, I remembered him. I remembered him when we were kids. And in the memory I had before waking up, Grima mentioned him, mentioned that I had a sibling. Gods, I think I have a brother."

"Did you—" her mother started to ask, eye going wide with fear.

"No." Morgan shook her head. "I let him go. I couldn't bring myself to kill him, even though I didn't—" Her words were lost in a choked sob, the weight of everything she'd just said crashing down on her all at once. She had been working for Grima, she had helped cause all of this. All this death and destruction. Gods, she'd been about to kill all her friends, kill them like they were nothing. Morgan began to tremble, wrapping her arms around herself as she began to rock back and forward on her cott.

"I gods, I killed people, didn't I? Even if I don't remember is, I must have, right? I mean, I was working for Grima, helping him. Even if I didn't, I was put in charge of leading Risen, I'm still responsible. Oh gods, how many did I kill? How much blood is on my hands? I didn't know, I swear, I didn't know. I didn't remember. Oh gods."

She felt a hand grip her shoulder then. Startled, Morgan jumped, struggling to break free. It was then that she saw her mother's face, worry plastered across her features. "Morgan, calm down, its going to be alright. You just need to—"

"I just need to what!?" Morgan snapped, shoving her mother's hand away. "How is it ever going to be "alright" now?"

Scrambling out of the cot, Morgan stood, the bet now between her and her parents. She was breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her chest. "You don't understand. Neither of you do! This isn't some other me that did this! I did! At least you were the hero in your world, not a monster like I was, and at least it wasn't the same you who became Grima!" she shouted to each of her parents in turn. Both seemed taken aback by her outburst, shock plain to see on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it. I was just…" Morgan said, fresh guilt mixing with the confused emotions raging through her. She shut her eyes, tears rolling down her face. How could she face them now? How could she face anyone now? Frantically she turned, nearly tripping over herself in her panic. She ran out of the tent, ignoring the shouts of her parents behind her.

 


	7. A World Not Saved

"Morgan, wait!" Lucina shouted as her daughter stormed out of the tent. Immediately the blue haired lord moved to follow after her, but before she could Robin stepped forward, gently placing a hand on his shoulder to stop her.

"Let her go. I know what she's going through: she needs some time to figure this out on her own," Robin explained, his tone gentle.

"Robin, you were willing to let me kill you when you found out the other you killed my father in my own timeline!" Lucina countered sharply.

Robin winced at this, his expression telling her everything she needed to know. He knew as well as she did that she _was_ right. Her husband had practically been suicidal after learning that the other him from her own timeline had been responsible for her father's death

The tactician signed, his shoulders slumping, "Fair point," he admitted, rubbing his forehead wearily. "Still, my point stands. Morgan needs time to herself before we try to speak to her. At least time to calm down. I don't think she's going to do anything drastic just yet."

Lucina nodded, slumping back into her chair. She hated the thought of just sitting here and doing nothing, but… well, her husband was right. Morgan deserved a chance to figure things out on her own. Time at least until she was read to speak to them.

It was then that she noticed that Robin was hurrying around the tent, gathering up his sword and tomes from where he'd left them in one corner. Before she could ask her husband was he was up to, he'd already moved to stand in front of her, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "Alright then, you ready to go?" he asked, buckling his sword to his belt.

"I thought you said we were going to leave Morgan to herself?" Lucina asked, bewildered by the sudden change.

"We still are," Robin said, simply. He shrugged, then continued, "We're going to have a word with the versions of your friends from this world. They've been hiding something, and I think we can make good guess now as to what. It's past time we got to the bottom of this. Whether they want to or not." He patted the hilt of his sword to punctuate his point.

Lucina nodded, her eyes narrowing instantly. Standing she grabbed Falchion from where it sat leaned against the back of her chair. "Lead the way," she said, buckling her own weapon to her side.

Exiting the tent, the two made their way through the camp. Before they could make it very far they nearly ran head first into the Inigo from their world, hurrying in the opposite direction.

"Is Morgan alright? I saw her running away from camp, she didn't stop when I tried to call out to her. What happened?" He asked, concern plain on the swordsman's features.

Lucina glanced at Robin, unsure how much they should tell him. While it was certain they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long, she wasn't sure if any of the other Shepherds should know about Morgan's past just yet, at least not until the situation was under control. If they found out it was inevitable that others would get involved, possibly even make things worse in the confusion that would break out. _Still, Inigo is Morgan's boyfriend,_ Lucina reminded herself, chewing on her lower lip. _He deserves to know._

Apparently Robin had come to the same conclusion, turning his attention back to Inigo to address the young swordsman directly. "I think its best if she's the one to explain it to you," Robin said at length. "She's upset and confused right now, More than she's ever been."

"You're going to help her, right?" Inigo asked, seeming even more worried now. He glanced nervously over his shoulder, evidently in the direction Morgan had gone.

Lucina watched Robin opened his mouth the answer, then froze, his expression brightening up in the way it always did when he had an idea. "No, we aren't. You are," he said, feeling a hint of a smile tugging at his lips."

Lucina's stiffened, surprised by the suggestion. However a moment later she relaxed, having taken her a moment to realise what Robin had.

"M-me? But why would you-" Inigo stuttered, seeming to be even more bewildered than Lucina had been.

"Because Morgan cares about you a great deal," Robin explained to Inigo, smiling gently now. "Look, I know I give you a hard time about dating my daughter, but I would never think of doing anything to keep you two apart, not when I can see just how close you are."

Lucina stepped forward then too, putting a hand on Inigo's shoulder. "Morgan trusts you, Inigo, and right now she needs you more than she needs me or Robin," she added, keeping her words gentle just as her husband had. "Please, do this for us."

Inigo slowly nodded, his expression becoming determined. "I understand. I won't let you down." With that the young swordsman hurried off in the direction Morgan had gone, Lucina watching him go until he had vanished from her sight.

Turning to look at her husband, she saw that he too was staring after the way Inigo had departed, his face now lined with open worry. It struck Lucina just how torn he seemed over his decision to not go to their daughter first, so sure had he seemed but moments before. For all his apparent confidence, she'd often forget just how little faith he put in his own choices, no so more true when it come to those he cared about.

Reaching out, Lucina took the tactician's hand in her's, giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked to her in response to her touch. Their eyes met and Lucina smiled, "this is no time for second guessing your choice, my love. I am sure Inigo will be able to help Morgan, perhaps better than we could. After all, there is no one in this world better suited to help you than myself, and you for I. The same is true for them."

At once Robin's expression softened, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. He dipped his head, nodding in thanks. "Right. Shall we?" he asked, seriousness again taking hold of his tone.

Lucina nodded, and then they set off once more.

It didn't take long before they found the alternate versions of Inigo, Cynthia, Yarne, Brady, and Owain sitting around a small campfire along with their version of her younger sister and her cousin. They were chatting quietly amongst themselves, but fell silent at their approach, turning their gaze to herself and Robin.

"Cynthia, Owain, do you mind if we speak the the others alone in private?" Lucina asked the two that had come from the same world as her.

"Why? What's going on, Lucy?" her sister asked, looking between her and Robin with open confusion, having noticed the seriousness of their expressions.

"I'll explain later, please," Lucina asked, her voice firm.

Exchanging a quick glance between the two of them, her sister and cousin quickly stood, sparing only a single backward glance before hurrying away.

"Alright then," Robin said, turning to the others as soon as Cynthia and Owain were out of earshot. "I am going to be blunt for once in my life. You five know more than you're letting on. You recognised their counterparts, and not just because they are you. Not to mention I've noticed the weird looks you've been giving me and my daughter whenever you think we aren't looking.

Lucina watched as Robin crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing in a hard glare. The five seated before them seemed taken aback, shifting nervously under the hard gaze. "Look, normally I'm not one to get angry. I like to consider myself among the more level headed members of the walking social disaster that is the Shepherds. But this is different, it concerns my family. So I need answers. Now." Lucina felt a shiver run down her spine as her husband finished, utter silence falling over the spot. The calmness at which he spoke was somehow more unnerving than anger would have been.

The alternate versions of Inigo, Brady, and Owain exchanged hesitant looks, suddenly seeming very unsure what to do. Meanwhile the parallel Yarne was doing his best to shrink away from the others, lowering his head in an attempt to go unnoticed. Only the alternate version of her own sister seemed uncowed by Robin's displayed. _Though she does look confused by the whole thing,_ Lucina noted, _perhaps for some reason she doesn't know._

"Look here, we don't need none of this," Brady snapped, breaking the silence. His eyes were narrowed. "You can't just come 'ere and tell us what to do, not when we ain't done nothing wrong and-"

"Brady, its alright. They deserve to know," Inigo said, holding out a hand to still his friend. Brady scowled, but otherwise did was instructed, sitting back down with a grumble. Turning back to Lucina and Robin now, Inigo motioned to the unoccupied log in the loose circle, inviting the two of them to join him and the others. "You might want to sit down. This will take some explaining."

Nodding, Robin sat down, Lucina following her husband's lead a moment later. Once they were settled they turned their attention to the five alternates.

"We weren't really trying to hide it, we just, we weren't sure really to react to all this… well, again," Owain started, speaking softly and without his customary flamboyant speech.

"Again?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow. Despite being posed as a question, something about his tone seemed to Lucina as if he already expected this response. Perhaps it having already been guessed before the conversation had even begun.

All five were silent for a long moment. Then Inigo sighed and nodded, picking up from where Owain left off "We recognised the other-use's before, thats why we were so unsure. Its because, you aren't the first ones to come here from another world."

This would have come as a shock to Lucina were in not have been for Morgan's revelation. She had already suspected this, as apparently had Robin, for he did not seem any more surprised than she. Morgan's mother certainly couldn't have been the version of herself born in this world; that Lucina would only be a few years older than Morgan.

The five alternates exchanged glances, apparently having noticed the lack of surprise on her and Robin's faces. However, they then turned their attention back to them, this time Inigo speaking.

"I don't remember much about it, I was too little at the time. I doubt the others remember much either. The only one who could explain it in full would be Lucina. Our, Lucina, the one from this world," Inigo added quickly, having noticed at once the possible source of confusion given just who he was speaking too.

"I barely remember any of this. So this is really a new to me!" the alternate Cynthia chimed in, perhaps a bit too cheerfully given the circumstances. "So come on, keep going. I want to hear this too!"

Brady shot Cynthia a glare, then spoke, picking up from where Inigo had left the story. "Years ago, must'a been round close to nineteen or twenty now, future versions of ourselves appeared from a world like this one, where things were about as much of an hell as the one were sittin' in. The Lucina from that world managed to arrive right in the nick of time to save Owain's mah from some Risen. Went on to start changing' things, made the war with Plegia less bloody than it coulda been."

 _Just like I did,_ Lucina thought, an sudden emptiness filling her heart. _Is this world what would have happened had I not succeeded?_ She had never really considered the possibility that out there lay worlds where her efforts had been in vain, where she'd failed the people she cared about _. How many other worlds have I failed? Was I simply one of the lucky ones?_ She averted her gaze, not wanting to look at those that another her… no, that she had failed. It did not matter if it was an alternate her or not… in the end, it could have been her, and then some other Lucina would be in her place.

"I take it you did much the same, didn't ya?" Brady asked, having noted the change in her expression. Lucina jumped slightly at this, surprised by the accuracy of his guess. "Yeah, we already figured as much. Figured you and all the other use's went back in time just like the ones in our world did."

Lucina dipped her head into a nod, signaling that he was indeed correct. "If I… she… the me that came to this world..." Lucina trailed off, fumbling over just how she should refer this other alternative her. _Gods, time travel. Why can't this be simpler,_ she mused. Robin was starting to rub off in her that regard. "Whatever the case may be, if she managed to change the Plegian war's events, what happened? What went wrong for the world to still end up like… like my future?" She grimaced as she finished, gazing out over the blighted landscape around them.

This time it was Inigo who answered her question, "For a long while things seemed alright. Almost a decade passed in peace. I don't know the details, but at some point you, well, the version of you that came here revealed who she was. She helped our parents find the future use's, which took close to a year. The rest of us were born in the time after."

"Then the war with Valm happened, a decade hence the alter-Lucina's arrival," Owain said, his tone grim. "The conqueror launched an large invasion onto the continent. It look many bloody months of fighting to drive them whence they came. Longer strife followed as our parents took the fight to them, two years of ceaseless conflict before at last Walhart fell to my uncle's blade."

"Then the Fire Emblem was stolen by Validar," Yarne added, shuddering visibly. "Chrom was killed by this world's Robin, Grima was resurrected, it all happened anyways. Just like in the future the older me and all the others came from. It couldn't be changed."

Silence fell over them as the Taugel finished, the icy chill suddenly filling the air. Lucina looked to Robin, seeing that he wore an open grimace, unease filling his amber-brown eyes. Another moment passed before the tactician shifted in his seat, opening his mouth to speak. "What happened to the future versions of you. After I… the other me became Grima."

"After Chrom died the future Lucina gathered the other uses and a few of the Shepards for an last fool attempt to get the Emblem back. We only know what the survivors told us of the failed assault," Brady answered, his expression grim. "All the older use's, Queen Sumia, both of Kjelle's parents, Ingio's pa, Severa's ma, all of them dead. Only Owain's pa and ma, along with my ma made it out alive. They said that Lucina was the last to fall, confronting Grima all by her lonesome, even completely surrounded as she was." The priest trailed off, lowering his gaze.

"What about us?" Lucina asked, glancing at Robin as she spoke. It had come to the question that they were here for. "Did the other me and the Robin of this world have…" she trailed off, unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

Brady nodded. "She and the Robin of got hitched two years after she told 'eryone who she was. A year later she had twins. The girl was named Morgan, and her brother named Marc."

 _Marc,_ Lucina repeated his name in her head. _Gods, I have a son_. It felt unreal, almost as it had done when Morgan had first appeared, knowing in that moment that she would one day have children we the man she loved. This time however the joy was soured by the knowledge of that even now he was under Grima's will.

She felt Robin grip her hand, squeezing it tightly. Looking his way, she saw that her husband's face was too awash with a confusion of emotion. Hope, joy, fear, and sorrow were all there in equal measure, so had the confirmation of Morgan's revelation struck him. Their eyes met, the two exchanging a single look that said all they needed to.

_We have a son._

"Both of them vanished years ago, not long after the older Lucina died," Inigo continued, elaborating on what Brady had said. "There have been… sightings of them since then. Rumors, really. Some of said they now follow Grima, but… well, none of us know for sure if its true or not."

Lucina nodded but otherwise said nothing. They knew the truth, that the two of them had indeed become Grima's servants. _No, not both of them. Not anymore,_ Lucina reminded herself. _Morgan isn't under his influence anymore. And gods willing, neither will Marc if we can manage it._

"So what happened in your world then?" Brady asked, "that's the one thing we've not figured? Are you from before all that happened? "Before you..." he paused, eyes narrowing as he turned his gaze on Robin. "... go and kill Chrom? Go and cause all this?" he motioned around him with one hand.

Robin shook his head. "It didn't happen. Won't happen. We stopped Grima in our world. Made sure he never comes back." He paused, during which looks of surprise and disbelief fell over the faces of the five seated before them. "From the sound of it things played out in my world exactly like they did here until two years after the war with Plegia. In our world the war with Valm happened sooner, before Walhart has fully consolidated his power. Something must have changed to set things in motion earlier in my world, or perhaps to delay his invasion here."

He paused again, his expression thoughtful. Then he shook his head, as if snapping out of a tance. "At any rate, things played out differently at this point. Basilio faked his death, which let us swap out the Gemstones with fake ones in secret. When Valadir stole the Emblem, he didn't get the full thing. His magic was weaker, so I managed to stop myself from killing Chrom."

The five seated before them seemed startled by this, looks now of wonder falling over their faces. They looked to each other for confirmation, as if not sure if they should dare grasp upon this new hope, not after hope had failed them so many times before. "You mean… you mean we have a chance?" Cynthia asked, looking between Lucina and the tactician seated next to her with wide eyes. "You beat him, and if you're here then…"

"Even with the appearance of our parents from this world, we did not dare seize the fickle offer of salvation that the cruel mistress of fate has presented us," Owain continued, his eyes suddenly burning with a fire. He stood, his voice rising to a shout. "But if the great beast that has spread oblivion across these desolate lands of death can indeed fall, than by the gods shall it be so once again. My sword hand twitches once more. It yearns again for battle!"

"Oh gods, look at what you've done," the alternate Inigo groaned, shaking his head. "And here I'd started to get used to the peace and quiet. Still, I suppose it can't be helped," he grinned now, his shoulders seeming to lift up at the news.

As the excited chatter continued between the five alternates Lucina and Robin made their excuses and left them to revel in their new found hope. Afterall, they themselves now had much to consider on their own.

**. . . . .**

For gods know how long Morgan ran. The world around her had become a blur of sights and sounds she paid little heed. The sound of her footsteps beating against the dry, cracked earth, , the rhythm of her breathing, and the heavy beats of her heart melded together into a continues music the blotted out all other sounds. She did not care if others saw her then. She just wanted to be alone.

After what felt like an eternity Morgan began to slow, her muscles burning with each moment. Her breathing came in harsh gasps as she struggled to refill her spent lungs. Coming to a full stop, the young tactician gazed around her for the first time. She had broken free from the treeline, the sky before her free of the canopy of dead, bare branches that had hung over her but moments before. She was on the top of a steep hill, the land sloping down to reveal a wide, bare plane of patched, gray rock and dust. A world dead and empty. A world she helped ruin.

Tears spilled from her eyes, falling like rain down her cheeks. She was a monster. How could she face Mother or Father again, knowing what she'd must have done? How could she face her friends, she'd tried to kill them in this world, as if they hadn't meant anything to her? Gods, how could she face Inigo? Had she cared about him at some point in this world too? Had that even mattered to her?

Choking back a sob, Morgan staggered to the hill's crest. Dropping down, she sat there on the brink, arm wrapped around herself as she cried openly, no longer caring who heard or saw. She did not care if Risen found her, alone and helpless. She did not care if any of her friends saw her like this. She did not care.

"Morgan?" a soft voice called out from behind her, laced with uncertainty.

The young tactician jumped at the sound. Turning, she was suprised to find Inigo standing a few paces behind her. He gazed at her with evident concern, his gray eyes filled with worry.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you," Morgan told him, turning away once more. "I'm a monster, you should find someone else. Someone else that doesn't hurt people."

"Morgan, what are you talking about? Why would you even think like that?" she heard him ask, confusion filling her voice. Out of the corner of her eye Morgan watched as Inigo stepped closer, until his now stood next to her.

"You don't understand, you don't know what I did," Morgan sobbed, burring her face in her hands.

Out of the corner of her eye Morgan watched as Inigo sat down next to her.

Morgan heart a crunch of dead leaves and grass cracking as Inigo sat down next to her. "I won't know unless you tell me. What's the matter? You can tell me you know."

Lifting her head from her hands, Morgan shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze. "I'm too scared. I'm afraid if you find out, you'll… you'll hate me. See me for the monster I... " she trailed off with another sob.

A hand brushed against her arm, its touch gentle. "I would never hate you. I promise," he said, his voice so filled with conviction as he spoke those words that it almost surprised Morgan. "Please, I can't stand seeing you like this. I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what's the matter."

After a moment Morgan nodded. Slowly she began her tale, retelling everything that had happened since the day before. She told him of those final moments on the clip, the flashes of memory before she passed out. She told him of the dream she'd had, a dream filled with the memories of her final moments before she'd been sent back in time, culminating in the revelation of her past.

Silence fell as Morgan finished. Inigo said nothing, his expression unreadable as he seemed to process all that she had said. Minutes ticked by, until Morgan could barely take it. Couldn't he just get it over with. Just tell he how much he loathed her now?

"Just get on with it, tell me. Tell me that I'm a monster, tell me that I should be sickened by what I must of done. Gods, Inigo, how many did I kill. I'm a murder, I'm-" she babbled, unable to contain it any longer.

"-aren't a monster, not to me." Inigo interrupted, speaking so gently that she almost did not hear him over her own tirade.

Morgan froze, staring at him in wonder. "But… how… I..." she tried to ask, words failing her.

"Morgan, what happened doesn't change anything. I didn't know you then, but I know you now. That's more important to me than anything that's already happened," he explained. Reaching out with one hand, her boyfriend brushed the tears from her deep gray eyes peered into her's understanding and support radiation from his gaze, which Morgan was shocked to see was joined by pain. Pain as seeing her like this, torn apart by guilt and loathing for what she'd done. "Don't blame yourself, Morgan. None of us hate you. Please, I can't stand to see beating yourself up like this. This isn't the Morgan I know."

Morgan blinked back fresh tears. "I wish I could…" she whispered.

"Morgan, You must have been only a kid when Grima took over, you probably didn't have a choice in the matter. You were afraid and alone, which Grima would have used to control you," he continued

Morgan nodded slowly, her heart aching at. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve his love and support. It almost would have been easier if he had hated her, decided he wanted nothing to do with her. Instead he still cared about her, despite everything, and she hadn't even considered that seeing her hurting would hurt him too. "I'll try…." she whispered, her voice cracking. "I'll try to… I just don't know if I can live with myself."

"I know you can. You are the strongest person I know," her boyfriend told her, gently running a hand through her hair. "Besides, you aren't the same Morgan who did those things," Inigo added simply, smiling.

"How can that be true, I remembered…" Morgan started to argue, only to stop as Inigo shook it head.

"Just because you _were_ her at some point doesn't mean that the you right here and now is that Morgan. People can change, and trust me, the Morgan I know would never do the things the past you might have," Inigo explained, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Look at me for example, I used to be a hopeless philanderer, and now I've been in a committed relationship for two years now."

"You sure that's because you changed? I always figured the only difference was that you actually got a girlfriend for once," Morgan teased, the words coming on reflex. She froze, wondering at it. For a single moment she'd felt… happy… she hadn't even thought about it.

"Ah, see, that's the Morgan I know and loved and occasionally tolerates me," her boyfriend laughed, tousling her hair with a hand.

Stifling an involuntary giggle, Morgan swatted his hand away. "Cut it out, I'm not in the mood," she protested.

"Too, bad. I'm already halfway through operation 'cheer Morgan up'. Too late to turn back now," Inigo replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to his side.

Morgan struggled for another moment, then, realising it was hopeless, relaxed, resting against her boyfriend's shoulder. "You're soft," she mumbled a moment later, exhaustion sweeping over her all at once,

"Better?" he asked after a moment.

Morgan nodded slowly. Bringing a hand up to her face she wiped away the wetness from her eyes, a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh falling from her lips.

"Morgan, I promise you it will get better. No matter what you did before, you can't change it. All you can do is focus on being the you who you are right now, and do your best to make up for the bad things with good things. Owain would probably describe it as an 'ceaseless quest for redemption for a dark past', but I think my way was less pretentious," Inigo said, speaking softly. "There's also another other point of comfort. The way I see it, you ended up meeting me and everyone else because the old you turned against Grima in the end. You were brave, doing the right thing, and because of it you got this second chance. Don't waste it moping around,"

Morgan nodded again. For several long moments she sat there in silence, considering what he said. "You really think it'll get better? For really real?" she asked, speaking up at last. Lifting her head from his shoulder she met his gaze, peering into his gray eyes.

"I know so," he said.

"Good, Morgan whispered, leaning back against him.

For how long they sat there, gazing out over the blighted landscape that stretched before, Morgan did not know. Time itself seemed to have fallen away into unimportance. In that moment they were alone, the only two people in the whole of the universe. Then, like a broken spell, the moment faded, concerns and thoughts of the waking world again tying her once more into the here and now.

Pulling away from her boyfriend's side, Morgan sighed deeply. "We better get back to camp. Mother and father are probably worried sick about me, and I… I owe them an apology. I shouted at them and I didn't really mean it," she explained.

Inigo nodded. Standing, he extended a hand to her, Morgan taking it so he could help her to his feet. "Right then, we best get going then." The white haired swordsman smiled gently at her, half bowing and holding out an arm in invitation for her to take the lead.

Taking a single step, Morgan stopped, turning back to look at him. "Inigo?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you… I… I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you for being there for me."

"There's no need to thank me, Morgan. I only did what anyone would have done, really," Inigo replied, his cheeks flushing in response to her worlds.

Turning back to camp, Morgan found herself smiling. It wasn't a particularly happy smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Heading back to camp, Morgan found her parents seated near it's edge, talking quietly amongst themselves. She came to a stop, suddenly hesitant to continue forward. She looked to Inigo for support, who just nodded and motioned for her to go on.

Leaving her boyfriend at the treeline at the clearing's edge, Morgan slowly approached her parents. Her parents raised their heads at the sound of her approach, their expressions at once softening as they recognised her.

"Mother, Father… I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, and I just ran out. I was so upset and-" Morgan started to say, only to be silenced as her parents sprung to their feet, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Its alright, we're not angry at you. All we care is that you're alright. You were so upset, we were worried about you," her mother said, holding her tighter.

"I'm fine Mom, I just… Inigo helped me figure things out. See, I'm all better now." Morgan tried to wriggle out from her mother's arms, determined to show them the smile she'd put on her face.

At last managing to break free, Morgan staggered back a step, nearly toppling over if not for her parents stepping forward to steady her. Returning to their seats a moment later, they made room on the fallen log so she could sit between them.

"While you were gone we found out from the other children in this world what happened here, in your world I guess. If you want, we could tell you about it, fill in some of the blanks. That is, if you don't think it will be painful to hear or anything," her father explained, his amber-brown eyes glistening with the same compassion they always seemed to contain.

"No, its alright. I want to hear this," Morgan replied, her expression hardening as she prepared herself for the story.

It took several minutes for her parents to relay what they had been told, Morgan staying silent throughout the whole tale. When they at last finished Morgan remained quiet for several long moments, trying her best to process what she'd learned.

"So my mother… the you from this world died, huh. I wonder if that's why I could never remember anything about you before." she said, looking up at her mother's face, then to her father's "And you killed Grampa here, despite everything. I'm glad things turned out better back home... I don't think I would want to go through that again, even if I don't remember the first time." Morgan sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright, Morgan?" her mother asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Not exactly, but I'm better," Morgan replied honestly, shaking her head. "But I'm getting better. I think… think I can live with this. Besides, I know what I need to do now, I need to make things right. Help save this world, undo the damage I've done." Morgan paused, then added. "Not just for me, but for my brother too. He must still be out there somewhere, still working for Grima. Lost like I was."'

When we spoke to the others from this world, they told us a bit more," her father replied gently, putting a hand on her arm. "Its not much, but we now know his name is Marc, and he's your twin brother,"

"Marc," Morgan repeated to herself. Gods, I have a twin. "We need to find him."

"Don't worry Morgan, we'll find him," her father assured her.

"Good," Morgan whispered. Tears began to well in her eyes, no longer able to contain the confused torrent of emotions the day had brought her. Grabbing onto her mother with one arm, her father with the other, Morgan pulled them closer to her embrace. She felt their arms wrap around her as they picked up on her intention, the two of them holding her tightly.

"Father, I just want to say… thank you. For helping me. I guess if you hadn't spoken to me back on that plateau, I probably still be working for Grima right now," Morgan said, breaking at last from their embrace. She sniffed, wiping the wetness from her eyes. "I guess I did the right thing, huh?"

Her father smiled at her, nodding his head. "You did, and because of it you caused more good than either of us even realised. Though I'm likely biased in that regard: if you hadn't gone back your mother and I wouldn't have had our wonderful daughter there to help us through the past few years." Her father paused, his expression going blank for a moment processing something. Then he groaned, burying his face in one palm. "Gods, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have come back in time. And I would have never recognised you if you hadn't come back in time I would have never recognised you during the battle. Between the two of us, we've spat in the face of cause and effect."

"I don't think we can ever escape the mess our little family as made with time. Our little paradoxical daughter completes the set," Morgan's mother said, her eyes beaming with laughter.

"Speaking of which, Morgan, I need to ask you something," her father said, his expression suddenly very serious. Then just as Morgan began to wonder what was bothering him his face broke into a sudden smile. "Can I have my book back? The one I gave you yesterday. You already have a copy after all."

"No way, you gave it to me fair and square," Morgan answered, doing her best mischievous smile.

"Oh come on, give it here," her father laughed, reaching for the pockets of her tactician's coat.

"Cut it out dad! No take backs!" Morgan said, leaning away from him flailing her arms to swat him away. Her laughter joined his as they continued to fight over the book, Morgan eventually losing her balance and tumbling back to the ground.

"Ah-ha!" her father shouted, snatching the book away. "Victory is mine!"

"Never!" Morgan shouted, rolling to her feet. She sprinted after her father as he turned to run, chasing him in circles the while her mother just sat there shaking her head in bemusement, a smile on her face.

With one last burst of speed, Morgan tackled her father to the ground, the two of them laughing as the rolling in the dirting. Seizing the book, Morgan rolled onto her back, gasping for hair between bursts of vocalized merriment.

"Why must the two of you act like such children?" Morgan's mother laughed as she walked over to where they lay, helping them both herself and her father to their feet.

"I figured it was part of our charm," the older tactician answered.

"Besides, I still am a kid. And he started it!" Morgan added, pointing a finger.

Her mother only shook her head again and sighed. "Come on, lets get you two cleaned up," leading the dirt and dust covered duo back to their tent.

As they walked Morgan continued to smile to herself. Right then she felt happy, truly and honestly happy for the first time that day. The guilt from before had not fully faded away, but it was now under control. Perhaps she could never fully atone for what she'd done, but she could strive to do better than the old her had. Inigo was right, she was not bound by her past. Nor was she bound by the future she'd once had, a future now disowned by time.


	8. Anything Can Change

"So wait, you're sure Morgan is from this timeline?" Chrom asked, the Exalt's tone walking a fine line between confusion and mild-disbelief

Robin frowned, considering how best to answer his friend's question. Well, best way to avoid making things even more of a headache to figure out at any rate.

"As far as I can tell, yeah. She remembered meeting me… me-me, not the Grima-me from this world, before she lost her memories. Her recollection matches up exactly with my meeting with the Morgan from this world, or rather, the past her."

The tactician sighed, running a hand through his stark white hair. Outside the command tent the last of the sun's pale rays were falling beneath the horizon. A long day's march had gone by before he and Lucina had gone to meet with Chrom to finally discuss what they had learned, and to help plan for when they arrived at Yllistol one day hence. Part of him had wanted to insist they match on through the night, time was short as it was. However loath he was to delay, however, was tempered by the knowledge that they would be too vulnerable to ambush in the dead of night. No, it would simply be far too much of a risk.

Chrom frowned now too, speaking slowly now. "So our Morgan met you here, then went back in time and met us again… which would have been over two years ago… before you met her in the future… gah, and just when I thought our lives couldn't get any more confusing." The blue haired swordsman groaned again as he finished, shaking his head.

"On the bright side, we it seems like managed to avoid causing a paradox… we've got dumb luck to thank for that," the tactician replied. He paused, an idea occurring to him. "Though I suppose its possible she actually came from a timeline identical in every way to this one… that would avoid a potential paradox. But then there would need to be a another timeline identical to ours that visited there just like we are, and that world's Morgan would have be from a third timeline just like this… oh gods, now my head is starting to hurt."

"You're telling me. Robin you dastard, quit bringing up things to make it worse," Chrom said, groaning again as he covered his face with both hands.

"Its not my fault, you were the one who asked," Robin countered, pointing a finger.

"Yes, and you had to bring up the possibility of it making even less sense!"

At this point Robin noticed that had covered her face with her palm. Even so, the tactician was sure she was rolling her eyes. "Perhaps we should change the subject," Lucina offered, speaking up at last. She glanced between the bickering duo, her expression almost daring them to try and continue.

"Um, right then," Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck. That was one fight he would rather avoid, considering it was one she would surely would lose. _Wife one, me zero._ "What's important is that we now know why our enemies have been able to outmaneuver the children from this word at every turn. It's because Grima has gone through this once before, he simply remembered everything that happened in his own timeline and played that to his advantage."

"If so, why didn't he crush them sooner? With that big of an advantage, he should have had no trouble wiping them out before this point," Chrom asked, arching an eyebrow.

Robin shrugged. "I can't say for sure, but I'd guess he probably saw no need until now. He basically had already won, and the only threat left would be if this world's Lucina got her hands on the Fire Emblem. He probably had this plan ready for years, to take them out before they could recover the gemstones." He paused a moment, then added "also, he might have decided to have fun toying with them. Drag things out. If you haven't noticed, Grima seems to have a bit of an inflated ego."

"What should be do about Grima, though?" Lucina asked, speaking up then. She looked to Robin, her expression sad. "The you from this world didn't become Grima willingly. Its not his fault that any of this happened. Are we supposed to kill him? Kill you? From what Morgan said, he saved her. Sent her to us."

Robin grimaced, unsure how to best answer this question. He looked to Chrom, his friend's expression as troubled by this thought as Lucina was.

"I don't see how we have any choice but to. If there was a way to slay Grima without killing him, but as far as I know there isn't. Besides, if I were under Grima's control, I know that I'd want you to kill me. To stop me from hurting anyone else." Robin sighed sadly, lowering his gaze. What else really could he say? To insist that his best friend and wife knowingly kill his counterpart, a man who had been no more willing to cause any of this than he had? Who if not for a twist of fate, could be the one standing here now, and himself in his place.

Shaking his head, Robin forced himself to put aside those grim thoughts. At least now he could try and keep their minds off of it until events came down to it. Better than all of them stewing on it for gods know how long it would take before they faced Grima. Forcing a smile onto his face, Robin turned to Chrom, "there is a bright side though. The me in this world happened to marry a version of your daughter too, so now's your chance to let off some of the aggression on that. I don't think you'll get another chance."

"Who says I didn't do that last time we fought another you?" Chrom asked, smirking. "I mean, its not hard to pretend I'm hitting you when he looks the same."

Robin blanched, unsure how to respond to this. Well, besides running away. That was an instinct he figured it would be more socially acceptable to ignore. "Right then… I was wondering why you seemed so into it during that last fight two years ago. Sorry for stealing your kill by the way."

"Yeah, sure." Chrom rolled his eyes. "Speaking of which," he said, turning to fully face Robin now, his expression growing serious. "I want to make sure you don't plan to do something stupid like you did last time. If I have to find you in that damn field one more time, I'm leaving you there."

"Relax, Chrom, I wasn't planning to," Robin raised a hand in surrender, "It would be pointless at any rate, I already used up my one 'sacrifice self, kill one Grima free' coupon. Unless Anna happens to sell those, I am fresh out. So it looks like you're getting this one."

Chrom nodded. "Good. I think I speak for everyone when I say we don't intend to lose you a second time. So with that taken care of, looks like all we need now is a plan."

"I have been thinking about that," Robin replied. Digging through the pockets of his coat, he pulled out a map, spreading it across the folding table between them. "We need to get moving as soon as the sun begins to rise. We still have a day's travel left before-"

" _Time is too short,"_ a voice suddenly announced, its sound echoing through Robin's head.

The tactician froze, gazing around the room in alarm. Looking around he saw no other person in the tend besides the three of them. Even so, both Lucina and Chrom appeared to be as startled as he was, both of them glancing between them with nervous looks.

"Uh, so… I take it I wasn't the only one to have heard a voice in my head," Robin said, speaking up at last.

" _You were not the only one, I made certain all of you could hear my words,"_ the voice repeated, its sound faint, as if speaking from far off. There was a shimmering in the air, as suddenly as an image of Naga materialized before them. Unlike when she had appeared before, the divine dragon was almost entirely transparent, little more than a faint shade in the dim light.

" _I must be brief, speaking to you now from across the barriers between worlds taxes my strength. Delaying until sunrise is a course you cannot take. Even now the Fell Dragon's forced prepare for a final assault on the capital. If you do not arrive soon, they will be overrun, and the world will fall into shadow."_

"What would you have us do?" Robin asked, a deep frown etching itself across his features. "Even if left now, we would not arrive until the morning, and thats assuming we can march as fast as we could in the day…" he trailed off, considering their options. If only they still had enough of their mages with them, then they could create a portal just like they had before. But no as those responsible had to remain on the other end, their most skilled spellcasters were now amongst the second group heading back to the capital. "What about the other Shepherds we sent ahead? Will take make it in time?"

"They are still more than four hours march from the city, but even then they will arrive too late."

"Then what option do we have? We cannot cross that distance under our own power. Even if we sent only those with flying beasts ahead, it would still take at least two hours, and that's assuming they are not burdened by more than one rider," Lucina cut in, only the slightly tightened pitch of her voice betraying her distress."

For several long moments the image of Naga was silent, her expression thoughtful. When she spoke at last it was slowly, as if hesitant. "I may be able to use my power to bring you to the conflict in time. But…"

"But?" Chrom repeated. From his tone it was plain to Robin that his friend was already dreading the answer.

"It will expend what little might I still have within this world. I had hoped to save it, to use it to bring you heroes back to your reality should you fail, to save you from falling along with this world," Naga replied somberly, shaking her head.

"And that's it?" Chrom laughed, shaking his head once. "You must not really understand us if you think that would bother us. We'll do it, despite any risk, rather than just abandon this world."

"Hopeless and stupid heroics are kind of our thing at this point. I doubt its a habit we'll be breaking any time soon," Robin agreed. "Chrom, we need to gather the other Shepards as soon as possible. Thirty minute at the most, which should give me time to think up a plan."

The exalt nodded, then turned back to the ghostly image of the divine dragon. "Once we are ready it will be up to you to get us there. As you said, time is short."

Naga nodded. "Make haste to prepare yourself while you can. For battle awaits you on the other side. There you must face the darkness by your own might. Your actions so far have kept this world from slipping into shadow, but even now it balanced on the edge of a knife. Should you fail now, it will mean doom for all here."

**. . . . .**

"Hold your ground, don't let any of them through!"

Whirling around Lucina hacked down a Risen warrior that had stepped up behind her. Another attack fell an instant later, which she barely managed to deflect aside. Ducking under another blow she lunged, skewering a Risen on Falchion's tip.

Yanking the blade free, Lucina caught sight of movement to her side. She spun around, an instant too slow to bring her blade to bear to block the incoming sword thrust from another Risen. Lunging to one side, she hissed in pain, the short sword's tips cutting a burning line across her forearm. Before she could retaliate another Risen charged, the force of its overhead axe strike staggering her even as she blocked it.

Then suddenly the two undead monsters were suddenly torn from her sight, a blast of wind sending them sprawling. Laurent entered her vision then, the mage summoning a gout of flame to incinerate a group of Risen that had charged their position.

An instant later Severa moved to their side, at once falling into unison with Lucina's own attacks as they cut through the seemingly endless swarm of Risen that rushed for them. Overhead Gerome swooped down on the back of Minerva, his axe cleaving through swaths of the undead monsters while the wyvern tore at them with her long talon-like claws.

The joy she'd had upon Laurent, Gerome and Severa's return bearing the Fire Emblem and one of the gemstones had been short lived with the tidings they too had brought with them. Her friends had seen a massive army of Risen mere hours away, closing in around them. They themselves had barely managed to slip past, making it inside the city before they could be cut off.

The next few hours had been a blur as she'd rallied her remaining soldiers to defend against the overwhelming force soon to be arrayed against them. However, Lucina knew victory was not possible, in the end they would be overwhelmed. Their only hope now was to hold as long as possible: long enough for her other friends to return with the remaining gemstones.

 _If they're even still alive_ , Lucina thought to herself grimly.

"Lucina, we cannot hold this position for much longer. I recommend a tactical withdrawal to a more fortified position," Laurent said, somehow managing to make his voice heard without shouting over the clamor of battle.

Nodding grimly, Lucina turned back, shouting to the few pockets of soldiers fighting nearby. "Fall back to the keep! Go!"

Cutting down one last Risen, Lucina turned and hurried back through the city streets towards the set of stairs that led up to the castle that overlooked the capital. More than once she nearly faltered as Risen came upon them from behind, only to be driven away as Gerome swooped down from overhead or from a devastating magical attack from Laurent. Then at last they had reached the top of the stairs, the castle gates looming up before them.

Slowing to a stop, Lucina whirled around, reengaging the few Risen that still followed close behind. Falchion glowed with azure light as it cleaved through two foes in a single blow, its blade humming faintly with unseen power. Her friends moved to engage a instant later, adding their own might to her's as they drove the remaining Risen back down the steps. The undead monsters' ranks broke and faltered, those few that remained falling within seconds under the combined assault.

"Ha, is that all they got?" Severa laughed between gasping breaths. Like Lucina, exhaustion seemed to have begun to take its toll. Still, Lucina admired her attempt to keep a brave face, as even false bravado was preferable now to giving up.

"More Risen are massing at the gates. Others have already driven through much of the city," Gerome reported, Minerva holding position just overhead.

Gazing out over the city Lucina saw that her friend had spoke truefully. A mass of Risen was even now rushing through the city street, seeming to her like a swarm of black ants. Flames licked at crumbling buildings, the fiery roar mixing with the shrill screeches of undead voices and the frantic cries to her people. Of what was left of her army, the young princess did not know. Their defenses had been scattered, only pockets of resistance remaining throughout the city.

Even now a mass of shadowing figures moved to surround the position still held by herself and her friends. More fell cries filled the air, the mass of undead warriors brandishing weapons as the closed in all around. Backing away, Lucina held Falchion before her in a defensive position. Laurent and Several moved to stand at either side of her, facing outward into the ring forming around them. Behind them Gerome's wyvern alighted on the smooth stone pavement, a axe glinting in the masked man's grip.

Suddenly a roar filled the air, its very sound blanketing the entire world. Lucina's gaze was torn upward. Far overhead a shape loomed from within the black clouds that blotted out the stars, a shadowy silhouette darker than the blackest void. Whether it was physical or merely an image, she could not say, but in either case she now felt its presence. It was cold, filled with hate and rage beyond anything she'd experiences. It hated her, hated all living things. It would not rest until all life had been snuffed out.

From within the shape six reds eyes flared to life, their gaze snuffing out all hope that remained in Lucina.

"Grima…" Lucina whispered. Her hands began to tremble, fear overtaking her. The tip of Falchion lowered as she now longer found the strength to raise the legendary blade. "We've failed. Its all over."

" _Don't give up! Its never over until you let it be!"_

Lucina nearly jumped at the sound of the voice. It seemed to come from far off, as if from the depths of memory. She recognized the voice, it sounded like-

A blinding flash of light filled her vision, driving away the darkness surrounding her. She shielded her eyes, squinting against the searing brilliance. As the glow faded she began to make out the shapes of two dozen or more figured, forming a ring around her and her friends. Weapons were held before them as they faced down the full might of Grima's forces that were arrayed before them.

Then Lucina's heart nearly stopped as she recognised those who had come to her aid. Among them were many of the Shepherds she'd thought long dead, the parents of her friends and their allies. With them stood mirror duplicates of her friends, as if their older counterparts had too returned from the grave. Among them were five more, younger and more raggeded of appearance than the older copies: Ingio, Yarne, Brady, Owain, and her sister were all there too. Her mother was there too, and standing at the force's head was-

"Father!?" Lucina shouted, startled disbelief filling her even as she spoke what she saw.

"Stay strong, Lucina! We're here to help!" her father said, his voice proud and commanding. "Even in the darkest hour, anything can change! And I'm going to prove it to you right here and now!"


	9. Endgame

Lucina blinked as the blinding light died away, the hellish landscape falling into focus before her. Smoke and ash mixed with the sickly sweet scent of butchered flesh and the copper tang of blood. The city below burned, illuminating the swarms of Risen now rushing through the streets.

 _It is good we arrived when we did, much longer the other me would be overrun,_ Lucina though. All around her the Shepherds had moved into a defensive ring surrounding the beleaguered defenders. At the moment the Risen massed just out of reach, making no move to attack.

_Must be waiting until enough are gathered rather than come at us piecemeal_

"Father?! Is that you?"

Lucina turned at the sound of the voice, coming face to face with her parallel self.

While she had long since gotten use to the idea of seeing another her, two years spent living in the same castle as her now toddler self had made sure of that, she couldn't help but feel a momentary shock at the sight. She looked just like her, from her features to her clothing, it was like she was peering into a mirror. No, not identical: the other her was younger, still in the last awkward years at the brink of womanhood. _Just like when I'd first gone back in time,_ Lucina remembered

"Lucina! Are you alright?" her father asked, speaking to the other her.

"Father! Is that… is it really you?" the younger Lucina asked, trembling visibly. The sight brought back to Lucina her own recollections of seeing her father for the first time in years. It was no small stretch to imagine what the other her was going through: she had experienced the same thing too.

Her younger self took another hesitant step forward, reaching out a hand toward her father as if unsure if he was real or not. "Oh, Father, I don't care if you're a ghost… I'm so glad to see you! Please stay with me. Please…"

The exalt smiled softly, reaching out to take hold of her hand to show that he was no illusion or trick her her mind. "I'm no ghost, Lucina. But neither am I your real father.

"What?" the younger Lucina asked, taken aback by this.

"I come from an alternate world. I'm not the same man as the Chrom who lived in this world," her father paused, then added with a smile. "Though I suppose you already have experience with other worlds, huh."

The young princess nodded slowly. "So just like my older sister and the others, you came to…" she trailed off, words seeming to fail her completely then."

"I'm still not completely clear on it myself, but from what I understand was much like this one. We too had visitors from afar, only we managed to defeat Grima in our timeline," her father explained, speaking confidently. "The me and the others from this world failed you once, so we decided it was only right we try again in their stead."

"So that's where you and the others are from," the alternate said, turning her gaze to Lucina now. "But why are the more than two of some of you? Are they—"

As if on cue, two figures broke away from the Shepard's lines, springing towards the alternate Lucina with unbridled energy that could only belong to one person.

"Lucy, I'm so, so, sooo happy you're safe," the Cynthia from this world said, tackling her sister with a big hug.

"Cool, I get another big sister! This is almost as cool as meeting another me!" the other Cynthia, the one from her own world, exclaimed, joining in on the hug with the same enthusiasm.

"Wuh?" the alternate Lucina sounded, seeming even more flustered than before.

"Oh, sorry, I should explain. I'm your sister, you know, the from this world," the alternate Cynthia explained, letting go of her sister. She pointed a finger at her counterpart. "She's from the future… past…thing… look, its confusing, I know."

"Hi," Lucina's own Cynthia said, waving cheerfully.

"We already provided aid to the two groups sent to recover the Gemstones," Lucina explained to her other self, stepping forward now. "Your Owain, Inigo, Brady, and Yarne are with us now and have Argent and Sable. Kjelle, Nah, and Noire along with the Shepherds we sent to accompany them should arrive soon with Gules and Azure soon. We that we must do now to hold until then."

Before either of them could say more, another voice suddenly cut in. "Cynthia, come back over here. Your father will handle explaining things," Lucina's mother interrupted, hopping down from her pegasus to pull the two versions of her youngest daughter away.

Grumbling in protest, the two pegasus knights did what they were told, returning their own steeds back amongst the other Shepards. However, her mother paused, turning to the younger version of Lucina. Their eyes met then without warning she threw her arms around the princess of this world, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Mother," the younger Lucina whispered, returning the hug. "I missed you."

"Its alright, we're going to make sure you and everyone else sees this through," her mother promised, lingering a moment before pulling away. "We'll have to catch up when this is all through, before we return to our world."

"I'd like that," the alternate Lucina whispered, wiping tears from her eyes. "Even if its only for a little while, seeing you and father again makes me happier than you can possibly imagine."

Quickly hugging her a second time, Lucina's mother departed, returning to the Shepherds' lines.

"So, I take it that explains everything?" Lucina's father asked, stepping forward now

Lucina's younger self nodded slowly, still seeming to be processing everything she had been told. To be entirely honest, she could sympathise with her counterpart's plight. Even if both of them had already had some experience with time travel, first hand or otherwise, wrapping her head around the four interconnected timelines was still an arduous and confusing matter.

Her counterparty was silent for several moments as she gazed out over the assembled Shepherds. Then suddenly she froze, her eyes widening in shock. It only took Lucina only an second to see the source of her alarm: her younger self having spied an certain white-haired tactician amongst the others.

_Oh no._

"Grima!" In an instant Falchion was in her younger counterpart's hands. She darted forward, closing the distance between her and the tactician in three bounds, the tip of her blade gleaming with a deadly light. At that instant Robin would have been skewered had he not stepped back, throwing up his hands in gesture of surrender. Falchion tip stopped less than an inch away from exposed throat.

Robin gulped audibly, neither he nor the other Lucina moving an inch. "Umm, hi?" The tactician managed at last, giving a nervous laugh. "Wow, I am getting a serious sense of deja vu."

At once Lucina and her father rushed to the two, Lucina pulling Robin back behind her while the two of them moved to stand between the tactician and her alternative self.

"Woah, woah, woah, easy now. He's on our side," her father said quickly, holding out his hand towards the furious princess in an attempt to calm her.

"He's not the same Grima from this timeline," Lucina quickly added, meeting her younger self's gaze.

If their words had effect in calming her other self, the young princess showed no sign. Her eyes narrowed, her expression becoming hard. "He's still Grima. He betrayed us, killed my father when he swore to protect him. He killed my older sis… the older me." She shook her head, as if struggling to form words.

Robin spoke up then, cutting in before either she or her father could reply. "Technically I am not Grima, not like the me from this world. Or the future Grima-me. Or the other future Grima-me that came to this timeline just like the other Grima-me that came to my timeline, who to be honest was not the nicest guy ever, so I can't exactly blame you for wanting to kill him. But you see, me-me didn't become Grima, Look, no mark and everything." He held out his hand, showing the younger Lucina the unmarked skin where Grima's brand had once been. "I'm the outlier who doesn't kill everyone he ever loved and cared about… not helping my case am I? I tend to ramble when I am nervous. Confidence issues really, I've been told I have a problem. You shouldn't feel bad though, my Lucina also tried to kill me once and—"

"Robin, please be quiet," Lucina interrupted. Reaching back, she yanked the hood of her husband's coat down over his face, shutting him up.

Turning her attention back to her younger self, Lucina was met with an almost incredulous look. "I didn't say he wasn't an idiot. But he's out idiot," she explained. Walking forward, she pushed the parallel Falchion pointed towards her aside. Reaching out, she gripped her forearm, forcing other self to, well, look her in the eyes. "Whatever he did in this world and others, he is not Grima. I know this better than any other."

Slowing the younger her nodded, letting the tip if her Falchion drop back to her side. "Just promise me you'll keep on eye on him," she relented at last, stepping away.

"I already got that covered," her father cut in before she could answer. "Been watching him like a hawk since he decided it was a brilliant idea to marry my daughter. One of them at any rate."

"Do I have a say in this?" Robin asked. Turning her head, Lucina watched as her husband scrambled to pull off the hood currently covering his eyes, somehow managing the nearly trip as he did so.

"Nope," Lucina and her father answered at the same time, despite the situation she found a smile creeping across her lips.

"Besides, don't you have a battle to get in order, oh great tactician," Chrom asked, laughing softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I get no love," Robin grumbled making his way back over to the other Shepards. At once he step about ordering several of them to switch positions, rearranging their lines to best deal with the battle of come.

Turning back to her father and the other her, Lucina felt her smile fade. Overhead the dark clouds of war roared with thunder, flashes of light illuminating the grim scene before them. At that moment a roar of shrieking cries rose up, filling the night with their horrifying music. The ground began the shake and rumble with a thousand footsteps. At long last the Risen forces closed in around them, a wall of shadow and glinting blades.

"Here they come," Lucina's younger self whispered, raising Falchion parallel to her body as she prepared for fight.

With a ringing of steel Lucina and her father drew their own Falchions. As if in response to each other's presence the three blades began to glow like beacons, joining together into a single unified hum of unseen power.

Then as one they rushed forward, joining the other Shepherds' as they once again plunged into battle.

**. . . . .**

"Bolganone!"

A burst of molten earth erupted from beneath the feet of a group of Risen, incinerating them in a blinding flash of heat and light. Morgan smiled, taking a small bit of joy seeing the lifeless monsters destroyed. After all, each one she killed was another small step towards making up for her mistake.

To either side her friends cut down any Risen that dared approach their position at the palace's east courtyard. Both versions of Owain, Severa, and Inigo waded through wave after wave of the undead, their combined efforts ensuring that no Risen passed through the breached wall and lived long to tell of it. Meanwhile the Laurent from this world, whose counterpart from the other was amongst the Shepherds who'd been sent to bring the final two gemstones to the capital, destroyed swaths of of Risen further back, aiding Morgan in thinning their numbers before they reached the defenders' line.

It had been father's idea to group the younger generation with their alternate selves, figuring that they'd be able to fight in sync as well, if not better, than the various couples that made up the Shepherd's ranks. So far it had worked like a charm, she'd never seen such perfect on this large a scale. The two timelines had truly falling in line with one another, fighting as though they'd spent years practicing with one another.

"How much longer do you think until the gemstones get here?" Severa asked, speaking loudly to be heard over the roar of fighting. Morgan was not sure which one had spoken, not having the time to pick out the small differences in their two's clothing and appearance to tell them apart.

"No idea, we have to have been fighting for a couple hours now," Morgan shouted in reply. She'd lost track of how long it was since her father had sent her and the others to shore up the gap that had been blown into the castle's outer wall at some earlier stage in the battle.

"Well I hope those slackers get here soon and quit leaving us to do all the hard-"

The distant boom of an explosion interrupted the rest of what Severa had been going to say, the ground trembling for a moment before falling still.

"What was that?" Morgan's Inigo asked, speaking up before the others.

"It sounded like it came from the south wall. That's where most of the alternator version of my Mother's remaining soldiers were fighting," Morgan realised, her eyes widening.

"So what do we—" the other Ingio started to ask, only to be interrupted mid sentence.

"Inigo-A and I will go check it out, the rest of you stay here," Morgan said quickly, interrupting it.

Without waiting to even make sure they had followed her orders, the two of them sprinted off towards the sound of the explosion.

Rounding a corner, the sight of the massacre came into view, dead soldiers lay scattered around the new hole that had been blown into the stone wall. However, instead of the army of Risen she'd expected, only a lone enemy stood before them, a dark silhouette against the orange flicker of distant flames.

Morgan came to a stop, a soft gasp falling from her lips as she beheld this new foe. It was the same boy she'd fought in the catacombs several days before, who she now recognized for who he was. Her brother, Marc.

Gone were the red and black sorcerer's robes he'd worn before, replaced by an tactician's coat identical to her own. So to were the wrapping that had covered his face, exposing partially healed burns on his cheeks and chin. Those, along with the bandages wrapped around his hands, were no doubt courtesy of Morgan's own fire magic during their previous dual.

 _I'm sorry,_ Morgan thought, grimacing as a pang of guilt shot through her chest. Dammit, how had she been supposed to know that he'd been her brother. I wasn't her fault she lost her memories. If she'd know she would have tried talking to him, anything other than hurting someone she must have loved just as much as Mother and Father.

"You," her brother said, speaking in a low tone that no doubt was intended to sound threatening. With his hood covering much of his face, she couldn't make out enough of his features to determine his emotion. All she was left is with was the faint twinge of both anger and fear in his voice, and the glimmer of narrowed eyes from within the darkest depths of his hood.

"Master Grima has ordered me to deal with you myself. You may have bested me before, but this time I am ready. I won't lose, I can't lose," Marc continued, drawing his strange sword from its sheath. Not for the first time, Morgan couldn't help but feel a strange deja vu upon the sight of the blade. She didn't remember ever seeing another weapon like it before, she was sure of that, but yet… something about it felt familiar, even if its appearance did not. She didn't know how to explain it.

"Morgan?" Inigo murmured from next to her, shooting her an uncertain glance.

She shook her head, answering his unspoken question. "It's alright, I'll handle this. Head back to the others, make sure the Risen don't break through," she turned back to face her brother, drawing the borrowed longsword she'd taken to replace her own destroyed rapier. "This is my fight."

For a moment Inigo did not move from the spot, then slowly he nodded, accepting her decision. "Alright, just be careful, okay."

Morgan dipped her head, but said nothing, her focus completely on her brother then. Fading footsteps signaled her boyfriend's depart, leaving the two of them alone in their small corner of the battlefield.

 _Father, Mother, I promise, I'll find a way to get through to him,_ Morgan thought, the words becoming almost a silent prayer from which she drew her strength. _I was given another chance when I traveled back in time. Now its my turn to return to favor, to help give this world and Marc another chance too._

Shifting her weight as she fell into a fighting stance, Morgan brought her sword up parallel before her, preparing to once more do battle with her brother.

**. . . . .**

Leaping back to avoid an felling axe blade, Lucina spun to her left, decapitating an Risen who had charged her from the left. In a single fluid motion she continued the spin, coming completely around just as the the axe wielder from before stepped in for another attack, Falchion cleanly bisecting the undead monster from hip to shoulder.

Nearby her alternate self fought with equal fervor, hacking down Risen after Risen even after hours of near ceaseless combat. She was doing well not letting her exhaustion show, Lucina noted. She at little doubt her counterpart was tired, she herself was beginning to be worn down during the two hours since she and the other Shepherds had entered the fray, and the other her had already been fighting long before she arrived.

The fight had been heavy, like few battles Lucina had fought before. The Risen's number seemed endless, a countless swarm that blackened the very land under its shadow.

 _We do not need to kill every single one. All we need to do is hold a little longer, just until the others arrive with the last gemstones_ , Lucina reassured herself, hefting Falchion in preparation to resume the fight.

"Lucina, wyvern riders have dropped more Risen onto the castle's upper parapets. I slew some, but the rest managed to get inside," an Gerome, who she thought was the one from her timeline, but in the chaos had no time to be sure, announced.

"We can't afford to be flanked now, we're hard pressed as it is," her counterpart exclaimed, speaking first, her tone betraying her alarm at these tidings.

Lucina nodded grimly. With the Risen assault at its heaviest in the past few hours, they couldn't afford to dispatch a portion of their forces to deal with the threat without leaving the rest exposed. What's more, even if they could, nothing would stop the Risen from just doing to same again.

However, before she could make up her mind, Robin broke away from fighting only feet away, hurrying over to where she and the others stood. Evidently her husband had overheard the conversation, as immediately he began spouting out instructions.

"Gerome, tell the other wyvern and pegasus riders to protect the parapets, we don't want them repeating this trick again," Robin ordered quickly, speaking quickly. "In the meantime someone need to deal with those risen. We can't spare many, so I'll handle it myself. Hold the line here while—"

"No," Lucina interrupted, stepping forward. "I'll do it. We need our tactician here to direct the defenses."

"I'm coming too, better than anyone of us going alone," the younger her added, stepping forward.

Lucina watched as her husband looked uncertainly between herself and her counterpart. Clearly he was not thrilled at the idea of them going alone. "Robin," Lucina said urgently, not waiting for him to deliberate further. "We don't have time. I'll be fine."

Slowly the tactician nodded, accepting her words. "Hurry then. If you're not back in couple of minutes, I'm coming after you. No way in hell I'm letting you die on my watch."

"I wouldn't dream of it. You help your end of the bargain by coming back to me after all, it's the least I could do but keep myself from dying," Lucina replied. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she let her voice take on just a hint of a flirtatious tone.

"I'll hold you to that. Now go," Robin replied. Without another word he sprinted away, rejoining the fray.

Lucina turned to her alternate self, grabbing her by the forearm. "You heard, him, lets go," she said. The other her nodded, then the two of them set off, hurrying up through the castle gates as quickly as their feet could carry them. Room after room rushed by as they sprinted through the twisting halls of the royal palace. Then they burst into the throne room, skidding to a sudden halt as they came face to face with almost two dozen Risen. The undead monsters let out a chorus of fell cries, hefting axes and sword as they charged the duo.

"Togeather!" Lucina shouted. Moving as one, the two princesses charged. The dual Falchions flashed with azure light, casting away the shadows that seemed to cling to their foes like a veil. The clash of steel and shrieking cries of their foes echoed through the chamber as tore through the Risen ranks, cutting them down as would a gale a field of crops. The moved practically as a blur, working their two blades around them in a vortex of slashing steel around, felling any foe who dared get to close.

With a final shriek and a hiss like a vanishing smoke, the final undead monster evaporated before them, the chamber once again falling still.

Lucina let Falchion's tip lower to the ground, her shoulders rising and falling as she caught her breath. Turning to her counterpart, she saw that the other her was likewise a bit winded, but otherwise no worse for wear.

"There, it is done. We should make haste to return to the others," the younger Lucina said, straightening to her full height.

Lucina nodded in agreement. "Indeed, we cannot delay much—"

"Leave? But you're right where I want you to be," a voice echoed through the chamber. There was a crackle and a flash of violet light, from within the figure of a man appeared before them. He was cloaked in a shadowy aura that hid his features from sight, a living darkness that spread out from him, seeming to blot out all light around him. Only the glow of the two Falchions seemed to remain, like candles against a sea of blackness.

Footsteps echoed softly as the man approached, his form seeming to solidify with each step until Lucina could make out the familiar form of a tactician's coat. Eyes like embers flickered from within the depths of the man's raised hood, a flash of white teeth spreading into a cruel grin.

"What, no hello? Its been so long, Lucina. I'd have figured at least one of you would be happy to see me," Grima said, his chilling laugh filling the air as he finished. "I will admit, I was surprised at first to see two of you. But I suppose you arrived with the other meddlers from affer. It should have been expected, really."

A shudder ran through Lucina, a cold grip seeming to seize hold of her chest. How? How had he known they would go alone to deal with the Risen that had come in from the castle's parapets? Had he simply seen them head off alone? Or had it been his plan all along, to lure herself and her counterpart right into his hands.

"What now?" the younger Lucina asked. Falchion's blade warbled in in her hands, betraying her barely contained fear.

Gritting her teeth, Lucina lifted Falchion up, pointing it's tip towards Grima's chest. "The only thing we can do, we fight!" With that Lucina charged, Falchion shimmering like a naked flame as it fell in a blinding arc for the Fell Dragon's head.

With a burst of preternatural speed Grima darted to one side, Lucina's blade catching nothing but thin air. A hand shot out, closing around her wrist like a vice, holding her arm in place. Lucina gasped in pair as the grip tightened, the fell dragon painfully forcing her blade down. How was he this strong? Even the Grima from her world, who had possessed physical abilities far beyond that of Robin, his would-be vessel, hadn't been this strong.

"Brave of you, but in the end you struggle against futility," Grima laughed. Pulling a hand back, he slammed his palm against Lucina's chest. A concussive blast of shadowy magic threw her back, sending her tumbling across the stone floor.

At that moment her counterpart had reached Grima, attacking him while he back was turned. Without even looking the fell dragon leaned to one side, dodging a sword slash effortlessly.

In an instant shadows gathered in his hand, solidifying into an obsidian black sword. From where she lay Lucina watched as he whirled around, deflecting a series of rapid slashes and stabs launched by her younger self. While Grima's technique was no better than Robin's, Lucina realized, the fell dragon more than made up for it through shear speed and strength, easily keeping up with the young princess' attacks.

With a grinding of steel their blades clashed, Grima shoving the other Lucina staggering back a step with burst of strength. He pressed his advantage now, scoring several superficial wounds as he forced his opponent back step by step. More than once an opening presented itself, but to Lucina's shock the fell dragon never took it, instead opting to score another stinging cut.

_He's toying with us._

Growling in frustration, Lucina dragged herself to her feet, snatching up Falchion from where it lay next to her. Just as Grima was mid attack, she charged, bringing her blade across in a blinding arc aimed at the hooded man's shoulder. Caught off guard, Grima reacted a second too late, even if supernatural speed failing to completely avoid the attack. Falchion's tip sliced cleanly through the flesh on the fell dragon's arm, droplets of crimson spraying against the floor.

Howling in pain Grima spun around, bringing up his injured arm to deflect Lucina's follow up strike. Their blades ground against one another, a hiss of anger falling from hooded man's lips. His balance faltered, forcing him to take a step back. At that very moment, Lucina's counterpart stepped up behind, Falchion raised to deliver a killing blow.

Their victory however, was short lived. With a furious howl, Grima half turned, thrusting an arm out behind him. Violet electricity danced from his fingertips, lancing out towards the younger Lucina like clawing fingers. A _crack_ split the air and she was tossed back, the princess crying out in pain. Falchion flew from her grip as she landed on her back with a dull _thunk_ , smoke curling from her scorched armor.

Yet even then was not the end for her pain, the strange black lighting clung to her, cracking as it jumped across her body in an ever shifting web. She writhed in pain, unable to get her body to obey her commands, pained cries falling from her lips in a ceaseless stream.

Turning back, Grima gripped his sword with both hands, wrenching Falchion to one side. With a twist of his blade, he knocked Lucina off balance, sending her staggering back.

"This farce ends here," Grima spat, extending an open hand toward her. Shadowy energy pooled around him, the air humming with power. His fell glow in his eyes shone brighter, his cackling laughter joining with the thrum of his spell.

Lucina crossed her arms over her to shield herself an instant before the blast of dark magic struck. The world seemed to explode around her, all other sensation lost in the roar and trembling. A boom like a strike of thunder tore through the air, the entire castle shaking under her. she herself was thrown back, skidding across the floor as she came to a grinding halt.

Groaning, Lucina lifted her head, peering through the cloud of dust falling around her. A gasp fell from her lips as she beheld the destruction Grima's spell had wrought. An entire section of the castle had been blown open, leaving a gaping hole where once had been a wall and ceiling. Rubble lay scattered around the edge, while even more had been thrown wide, crashing down on the city streets and the courtyard below.

Rolling to her feet, Lucina preparing to charge yet again. Before she could a ball of the same black lighting that had disabled her alternate self slammed into her, send her falling back onto the floor.

Pain.

Pain unlike anything Lucina had ever experienced tore through every fiber of her being. It was worse than any injury she'd ever received, worse than anything her imagination could have wrought. She could not move, could not even struggle, her body writhing outside her control as the fell magic continued to crackled through her.

"Persistent, I'll give you that. You always were," Grima said, smirking from within the depths of his hood. He strode casually toward her. Behind him the other Lucina struggled to rise, managing only to lift her head up before collapsing, the dark magic continuing to sap away her strength.

"I will admit, I am intrigued as to what world you came from. Are you from the same world as the others who have interfered with my plans, born somewhere not yet fallen under my shadow. Or perhaps…" Grima stopped, his eyes falling on the silver ring on Lucina's finger.

Cruel laughter filled the air, the hooded man's eyes gleaming with a fell light. "I see now… you came back too, didn't you. From an doomed future of my making, only to fall in love with my vessel, just like _she_ did," Grima sneered, amusement clear in his voice. "She fell in love with him, only to lose everything at his hands. And yet if only she'd known he would have done anything to save her."

It took Lucina a moment to realise that he was referring the other her who had traveled back in time to this world. _Morgan's mother._

"You should have heard my vessel's cries of despair when I drove my blade through her heart. Oh how much he screamed in my head, each note of his suffering music to me," Grima laughed. Slowly he began walking towards her, a spike of electricity crackling in his outstretched hand. "I wonder, will how much pain will I cause him now as he watches me kill you all over again. How much will he scream as you utter your last breath?"

Clawing for the spot where Falchion lay, Lucina struggled to push herself upright. Her limbs burned, everything hurt. Pain fueled tears blurred her vision, each movement bringing untold agony. _No, I will not die lying down. This isn't over, not until I say it is!_ She seized hold of Falchion's hilt. Raising the blade up, she stabbed its tip into a crack in the stone floor, using it like a levar to pull herself up to one knee.

The footsteps stopped.

Gazing upward Lucina found Grima standing over her, a cruel grin stretching from ear to ear on his face. "Either way I look forward to finding out," the fel dragon continued, as if he hadn't even stopped speaking.

He drew his hand back, his hand glowing as the spear of lightning clutched between his fingers grew in intensity. The air hummed with power, sparks flickering and popping in the air around them. Lucina brought Falchion up before her, knowing full well she had no chance to stop the attack.

"Interesting plan, but there's one small problem."

Grima twisted his head to the side, turning away from Lucina and to the sound of this new voice an instant before a massive bolt of lighting smashed into the fell dragon. There was an earth shattering boom, Lucina's vision filled with a searing light. She shielded her eyes, squinting as a shock wave rolled over her. Dust and pulverized stone rained down all around her, obscuring the impact.

As the crackle of electricity faded, Lucina saw that the blast had sent Grima skidding back. Smoke curled from his robes, his face twisted in rage. He was no longer looking at her, his full attention now on the new arrival.

Following his gaze, Lucina's heart nearly leap from her chest as she gazed upon her rescuer. Standing there, tome held in his outstretched hand and a naked sword in the other, his coat billowing behind him, was Robin.

"You," spat Grima.

"Me," Lucina's husband replied, his voice hard and sharp with determination. "Now, be a good me and get the hell away from my wife."


	10. Fated Duel

You!" spat Grima. The hooded man's features, identical to his own, were twisted with rage, his breath hissing through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, me," Robin replied simply. Not even for an instant did he look away from the fell dragon, not even to look to where his wife lay injured to one side. Right now all that mattered was to face the other him.

"To be fair, shouting, 'me' would have been equally appropriate, since me-me and you-me are the same person, give or take the soul of one really evil dragon or two," the tactician added, a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. "I'm not exactly clear on how it works when future you-me bonds with past Grima. Does that make you double Grima or something?"

Slowly Grima straightened to his full height, the fury on his features relaxing as he reined his anger back under control. "I had wondered when you'd show yourself. I can't just ignore the trouble you caused me so far, driving Morgan to betray me and leading this little insurrection against me." He paused, his lips curling into a devilish grin. "But I should expect nothing less from you. We both are gods after all, even if you have not yet accepted your destiny. Mock our our connection all you wish, but in the end I am you. Our only difference is the decisions we've made. Soon the power in your heart will be mine to command and—"

"Yawn, bored now," Robin interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Honestly Grimy, I've already heard this whole speech from other-you-me back in my timeline, and let me tell you:just as bland as it was the first time. At this rate the next thing you'll be telling me is that 'since I'm not going to survive this you might as well tell me your entire plan' or something. That is, if your plans weren't just shouting 'grrr, I'm Grima. I'm scary. I break things. Fear me'."

Grima's eyes narrowed at this, seeming to be torn between anger and cold calculation as he processed what he'd just said. "I see, you already encountered the weakened me in your world. I take it you managed to kill me before I could regain my full power?"

"Nope, had a big fight on your back and everything," Robin answered. Despite the situation, he found himself smiling, finding the whole ordeal of taunting the big bad dragon of death satisfyingly therapeutic. At anyrate, it was amazing how already killing someone made them a whole lot less scary.

Grima's eyes widened for an instant, then his expression relax, the fell dragon nodding. "I see, I was sealed away by that meddling Chrom in your world. Perhaps when I am done here I will travel to your world and rectify that farce of a 'victory'."

"Sorry, wrong again. Though you're getting warmer," Robin replied, smirking. "Would you like a hint?"

"It matters not, you have no hope against me. One way or another, I will gain the power from our shared heart," Grima shouted. In an instant a vortex of shadowy energy surrounded the fell dragon, the air thrumming with power. He raised a hand over his head, a ball of violet lighting to be held aloft. With another cry he launched the projectile, the ball of destruction crackling as it arced towards the tactician.

"Thoron!" A bolt of lightning leapt from Robin's fingertips, intercepting Grima's attack before it could reach him. For an instant everything else was lost in a boom like a crack of thunder, the entire castle shaking from the impact as the two attacks detonated. Shielding his eyes as he peered through the dusk as smoke, Robin was forced a step back by the shockwave.

A faint pop was the only warning he had as Grima suddenly materialized behind him. Caught of guard by the sudden teleport, Robin whirled around just in time to see a the hooded man launch another attack, this time a burst of dark lighting similar to his thoron spell.

Shielding himself with both arms, Robin managed to bring up a barrier of electricity an instant before the spell landed. The space before him detonated with a deafening boom, an unseen hand of force sending him tumbling through the air. He landed hard, skidding to a stop.

"Pitiful, I expected better of you," Grima taunted. He extended a hand towards him, muttering an unintelligible spell. A stream of black fire spouted from the center of his palm, roaring toward the him with supernatural speed.

Shoving himself up onto one knee, Robin braced for the hit. "Elwind!" A blast of wind sliced out from his own outstretched hand, splitting the gout of dark fire to either side of him.

Before he had even another second to recover Grima was on him, materializing in the space before him with a burst of shadowy energy. In his hand was a obsidian-black blade, which fell towards him in a blinding arc. Raising his own sword, Robin managed to parry the blow just in time, the sheer force of the impact jarring his arm and shoulder.

_Dammit, he's strong._

The next strike fell before he expected it, once more forcing him to rush to deflect it at the last moment. Grima seemed to move with supernatural speed, an avalanche of blows falling on after another. On the last their blades clashed, Grima pressing the tacitean back a step. "Weak,"

Grima spat, knocking Robin's sword wide with a casual flick of his wrist. In an instant his was on him, slamming a knee into his exposed chest. Pain split Robin's side as the blow connected with a wet crack. The next thing he knew was when his back splashed into a column, nearly ten feet away from where he'd stood an instant before. The impact drove the air from his lungs, a pained gasp falling from his lips as he fell at the stone pillar's feet.

Robin!" he heard Lucina shout, her voice cutting through the haze of agony

 _Get up, Robin, get up!_ a voice at the back of his head shouted, invigorated by his wife's desperate cries. Heeding its orders, Robin forced a hand under him, dragging himself upright. His side burned as he gasped for breath, each movement accompanied by a sharp pain. _Definitely a broken rib. Or two._

"Need a moment to catch your breath?" a taunting voice asked from next to his ear.

Whirling around, Robin was too slow to move out of the way as Grima brought a foot up, kicking the sword still stubbornly clutched in his hand. The blade was torn from his grasp, skidding across the stone floor out of reach. An instant later Grima grabbed hold of the side of his head, slamming him back against the stone column. Stars flashed in Robin's vision as fresh agony split through his skull. Like a sack he crumpled to the ground, no longer finding the strength.

"I told you it was futile to resist me," Grima laughed, stooping down to hoist Robin up by the collar of his coat. Limply he was dragged upright, the tips of his boots scraping against the stone floor as he was held aloft.

"Now, lets see how much of me remains within you," Grima said. The fell dragon's body seemed to glow slightly, an horrible power seeming to radiate from him. Then suddenly Grima stiffened, a hiss of breath escaping from clenched teeth. "This… where is our heart? I sense none of my power within you. What is this—"

Snapping his head up, Robin slammed a open palm against Grima's chest. A blast of lightning lanced out from his fingertips, catching the hooded man full force at point blank range. All at once Grima released him as he was thrown back, smoke curling from him as he crashed down in a smoldering heap.

Panting, Robin stood, electricity dancing around him, the air humming with his fully unleashed magical power.

"I don't understand, what happened to our heart? What sorcery is this!?" Grima shouted, staggering to his feet. Unbridled rage had taken hold of his features, in which was mixed something new: fear. For the first time, the fell dragon was afraid.

"You still don't understand do you? Chrom didn't seal you away in my world. He wasn't the one to defeat you. I was!" Thrusting a hand towards his foe, he launched gust of winds. The spell tore Grima's shoulder back, sending him staggering back a step.

"That's right, Grima, I killed you. I used our 'bond' to tear you apart." He punctuated his words with a gout of flame, the spell staggering Grima once again.

"How? You couldn't have. You should—" Grima spluttered

"Be dead? Yeah, I was. Got bored, decided to come back," Robin taunted, interrupting him mid sentence. "Unfortunately, you won't be as lucky! Mjölnir!" he cried out, his voice echoing with unseen power. A bolt of lightning split the sky, crashing down from the heaven's like a lance. In a blinding burst of heat Grima vanished from sight, the earth splitting open under the sheer force of the magical assault

Panting Robin lowered his outstretched hand. The smoke began to clear, revealing the crumpled form of Grima. The fell dragon lay motionless on the floor, the smell of burnt meat curling from his battered form.

"That… all… you got?" Robin asked between gasps for air. He swayed as he took a step forward step, ignoring the throbbing of his head. Truth be told, that spell had drained most of the energy he had left, not considering the strain they had put on his body. _Gods, ever since I've come back it's been this way, two years ago that spell wouldn't have left me this drained. My magic must have been linked to Grima, without his influence…_

Robin froze, cold laughter filling the air. He felt his heart sink in his chest as Grima rose to his feet, battered and burned but nonetheless intact. _How, how had it done nothing_? _He should have—_ Robin stopped mid thought. Honestly, he didn't know what he'd expected. There was no way it would have killed Grima, but he'd at least expected it would, well, do something.

"You should have stayed in your world, enjoyed your _victory_ ," Grima spat, his hands clenching open and closed. In a blur of motion he appeared in front of Robin, grabbing hold of his shoulder with one hand and slamming a fist into his stomach. Crying out Robin doubled over, the air forced from his lungs. A kick connected into his side an instant later, the crack of more broken ribs splitting the air as he tumbled across the floor.

Struggling to rise, Robin could do little more than raise his head as Grima walked torward him. Holding out a hand, Grima launched a bolt of electricity. Robin screamed in agony as the lightning tore through him, smoke curling from seared flesh as he collapsed limply.

Footsteps fell one after the other, signaling Grima's approach. Through the haze of agony clouding his vision, Robin could just make out the figure of the fell dragon that loomed over him, behind which he glimpsed—

A hand seized hold of his throat, dragging him upright. With a single hand Grima held him aloft, the hooded man's iron grip crushing around his neck. "Don't worry, I won't kill you just yet. No, you will suffer first, that I promise. Without my heart you have no way to hurt me."

"Yep, used up my one 'sacrifice self, kill one fell dragon free card' and everything," Robin coughed weakly, grasping at Grima's wrist as his grip continued to tighten. "I pose absolutely no threat, none at all." He grinned, a pained laugh falling from his throat.

"What about your demise amused you so greatly?" Grima hissed, pulling him closer.

"Oh, just thinking about stuff. Like how much of a great distraction I am."

Grima's eyes went comically wide, the fell dragon whirling around. At that instant a blade, glowing with fiery light, slammed into him, knocking the hooded man back. Falling free from his hold, Robin slumped to the floor, gasping for air.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked, raising his head up an inch to grin at newly arrived Chrom.

"Some Risen cut me off when I tried to follow you," the exalt explained, gleamed in his friend's grip, the blade's fully awakened power seeming to cast away the darkness that hung around the fell dragon like a shroud. Across from him Grima staggered to his feet, somehow managing to appear even more pissed off than before.

"This isn't payback for me killing the last Grima, is it?" Robin asked, a pained chuckle falling from his lips.

"It could be. It also could be payback for marrying my daughter," Chrom replied, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Ah, right," Robin noted dryly, lowering his head back to the ground. "Well, I got him warmed up for you. He's all yours."

Nodding Chrom strode towards Grima, Falchion pointed directly at the fell dragon's heart.

"Seems like this is my lucky day," Grima laughed, straightening to his full height. Shadows coalesced in his hand, forming into the obsidian blade he'd wielded before. "How I've missed fighting with you, Chrom. Or perhaps you could come stand at my side like the good old days! Nothing would please me more than stabbing you in the back a second time! You know what they say, third time's the charm. Heh heh heh... Mwaaa ha ha ha HA HA HA HA!"

"Funny, coming from a dead man," Chrom countered. With a cry the exalt leapt towards Grima, their blades meeting in a clash of steel.

**. . . . .**

"Arcfire!"

"Elwind!"

In rapid succession three blades of wind lashed out from Morgan's hand, dispersing the stream of flame before it could reach her. Exhaling, Morgan relaxed, forcing herself to remain calm. Lashing back now wouldn't help either of them.

"Marc, I don't want to fight you. Please, " Morgan said, lowering her sword's tip to point at the ground.

"Don't call me that!" her brother spat, his mouth twisting into a grimace. Raising a hand he unleashed another gout of flames, forcing Morgan to once again turn it aside with a spell of her own. "I don't care who you look like, not when—"

"Marc, its me, Morgan. The same Morgan you grew up with," Morgan pleaded, interrupting him. She took a cautious step forward, keeping her empty hand up away from her tomes.

"N-No, you're lying. My sister was far away when we fought. T-This is a trick, it has to be." Marc shook his head, his voice wavering as if struggling to remain confident. "I won't listen, I won't!" With a snarl he raised his hand, blast of wind catching Morgan off-guard. She was thrown back, landing to the ground with a solid umph.

Every instinct urged Morgan to retaliate, to not let him just throw her around. But again she kept those urges under control, slowly picking herself back up to her feet. "I was sent back in time, to another world! I ran into father when I tried to take Argent and Sable, the one from that other world. He talked to me, made me remember…" Morgan trailed off, flashes of her own memories flittering in and out of her focus. "Grima tried to kill me not long after, and father… our real father, he managed to gain control, send me back in time...,"

Marc froze, seeming then to not even dare move a muscle. The flicker of his eyes in the depths of his hood flashed with confusion and a sudden hesitance. as if torn with the desire to listen to what she was saying. "Is that w-why you're…"

"Older? Yes," Morgan nodded. "For me its been two years since I traveled back in time."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me before?!" her brother asked, his voice rising to a shout. His hands began to shake, by either anger or fear she did not know. Perhaps both were the cause, as it would match the confused torrent of emotions that seemed to have afflicted him.

"I didn't remember!" Morgan shouted back, her own pent up way. How was it her fault that she forgot. She hadn't asked for any of this? Why should she keep having to make mistakes when she's tried so hard to remember. "When father sent me back he… did something to my mind. Made me forget. When I met you before, I didn't even remember I had a brother…" her words fell off, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please, Marc, believe me, I didn't know. I didn't want to hurt you."

Her brother began to tremble more now, taking a step back away from her. "No… I… no. I can't stop now. If I refuse…" he babbled, speaking now to himself. "Master Grima will kill me if I don't. I have to, if father says—"

"He's not our real father, Marc, not any more. You know that," Morgan cut in before he could finish. "You don't have to listen to him anymore. In the other world Mother is still alive, and father never turned. We killed Grima there, and that's why we're here now, to stop him from destroying this world too."

Slowly Morgan approached her brother, taking one slow, cautious step after another. "You don't have to be afraid of him any more. I promise you, mother and father will beat him again. Then you can come back with us, have a second chance like I did."

"You can't promise me that! You can't promise me everything will work out, you can't" Marc cried. In a flash he raised his hand, sending a crack of lightning towards her, Morgan staggering back a step as she brought a barrier up just in time. "Not again, I won't listen, I won't listen. I won't let anyone else promise me things they don't mean."

His sword fell from his grasp as he fell to one knee, covering his ears with his hands. "Mother lied when she said promised she'd come back. She said she'd save father, that everything would be alright. She didn't though, nothing had been alright."

All at once the pieces of what had happened fell into place. At some point after dad had been taken by Grima, their mother had come to them, promising that she would find a way to free him from the fell dragon's control. _But then she failed, leaving them alone. Had Grima come to us then? Were we so scared and alone that we agreed? Agreed to do whatever he wanted and play pretend that we still have a family. Still had father?_

Shaking her head, Morgan tossed her own sword aside, her tomes following it a moment later. Marc looked up at the sound, tears glistening from beneath his hood. "What are you-"

"I won't fight you, even if it means you'll kill me," Morgan said, kneeling down across from him with her hands on her lap. "Because you're my brother, and even if I don't remember it, I'm sure I loved you as much as I love mother and father. And I don't think you want to hurt me either."

Marc's shoulders bob up and down with silent tears. One hand inched for his fallen sword, only to freeze an inch away. His hand began to shake, as if torn between carrying out his orders and his desire to listen to what she'd said.

"I know you're scared. I was scared too. But then I remembered father and mother, remembered that they wouldn't want us to do this," Morgan pleased, gazing into her brother's eyes, which seemed so very distant beneath his cowl. "They would fight, even when it was hopeless. No matter what, just like the other father and mother I met are doing right now to free our world…" Morgan trailed off, memories of those final moments as she stood on a wind swept plateau, of her father's smile as he spoke to her. His last few words echoing in her mind.

"I know that you are better than this," she smiled, accepting whatever may come next. "I hope that you'll do the right thing, too."

**. . . . .**

Robin watched on helplessly as Chrom clashed with Grima, their blades ringing in a deadly song of combat. _How can I just sit here and do nothing?_ Robin thought to himself as the scene unfolded. Grima had been so strong, much stronger than in their world. How could Chrom win, when he himself had already given everything he had and barely put a scratch on him.

Yet, no matter how much he wished otherwise, he could not aid his friend, not in his current condition. All he could do was accept that it was in Chrom's hands now.

To the tactician's shock, however, the Exalt quickly seemed to gain the upperhand. Perhaps it was because of the power that radiated from the fully awakened Falchion he wielded, or perhaps it was merely that Grima had been weakened during Robin's own fight with the fell dragon. With each blow Falchion flashed with light, tearing away the inky blackness that surrounded Grima. Pain and fury grew on Grima's face with each burst of purifying brilliance, as if the light instill agony upon the dark god.

Staring on in awe, Robin almost did not noticed as Lucina dragged herself over to where he lay.

"Lucina, what-" he started to ask, only to fall silent as retrieved a small crystal vial from her person. Bringing his up to her mouth, she removed the cork with her teeth. Pain flashed across her face with every movement, but even so she still reached out to him, offering him the last few mouthfuls of the liquid that remained inside.

"No, you take it. I don't-" Before he could finish his protest Lucina put a hand under his head, propping him up as she brought the vial to his lips. The liquid burned down his throat, a warm tingling sensation suffusing his entire body. The agony that had refused every fiber of his being slowly faded, replaced by a dull ache as the elixir took effect.

Lucina started to tilt the bottle further back, but before she could Robin stopped her with one hand, righting the glass vial.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Lucina asked, once again trying to offer the last mouthful. Once again Robin stopped her, gripping her hand's firmly.

"Not when you're hurt just as badly," Robin replied, gazing up into her eyes. "Since it's too late for me to inist you drink the whole thing, I will instead insist you take what's left. Please, Lucina, honestly, I'm all better now. See?" He smiled, wincing as the movement brought another throb of distant pain. Everything still hurt, but not as severely as it had before.

Lucina opened her mouth as if to argue, then shut it again, nodding slowly. Bringing the vial to her lips, she drank the thin layer of azure liquid that clung to the bottom of the bottle. At once she seemed to straighten, dragging herself up to a sitting position as he strength returned.

"Thank you," Robin whispered. Taking his wife's hand, the two of them staggered to their feet. Leaning against each other for support, the two hobbled over to one of the stone columns that still supported what was left of the ceiling, Robin pressing a arm against it to keep the both of them propped upright.

Across from them the other Lucina had likewise stirred. She sat upright now, both arms outstretched against the ground to hold herself upright. If she noticed them she showed no sign, her focus now completely on the duel unfolding between her father and Grima.

With a screech of grinding steel the two locked blades, the two struggling with all their strength. Somehow Chrom seemed to match the fell dragon's supernatural might, Falchion shining even brighter than it had before. With a grunt, the exalt heaved with all his might, stepping in and slamming his shoulder into the hooded man. Grima staggered, knocked off balance.

With a triumphant shout Chrom lunged forward. Grima's own sword had been knocked wide, he could not recover and bring it up in time to block the finishing blow. Falchion fell in a blazing arc towards the defenseless Grima… passing harmlessly through empty space as Grima vanished in a blink of light.

The next instant Grima was behind Chrom, his entire form crackling with shadow magic. "Die!" He launched a ball of darkness, lighting dancing across its surface as it burned towards the Exalt's path.

"Chom!" Robin shouted in warning.

"Father!" both Lucina and her younger counterpart screamed in unison.

At the last instant, Chrom whirled around, Falchion moving in a blur as it intercepted the attack. A flash of light gleamed from the divine blade as it connected, deflecting Grima's spell. The ball of obliterating magic flew right back at fell dragon. The hooded man's expression turning suddenly from smugness to shock, throwing both his hands out in a desperate attempt to defend himself.

The resulting explosion tore more of the castle apart, sending more stone crashing down all around Grima. Through the smoke Robin could see that Grima still stood despite the devastation caused by his own rebounded spell. However his shoulders now fell up an down in an uneven rhythm, his breath coming as shallow gasps.

"You're going to have to do better than that to kill me.

"Nngh... Gyaaahhh... HOW?! This is not YOUR WORLD... YOU SHOULD NOT be able TO DRAW UPON this kind OF POWER!" Grima shouted, between gasping breaths. All semblance of control had faded from him."...Just wait. I am NOT FINISHED with YOU YET. No matter HOW YOU STRUGGLE, I WILL see you DESTROYED! ...Now DIEEEEEEE!" With a final shout he launched another spell, lightning splitting the air.

Rolling to one side to evade the attack, Chrom landed on his feet, leaping towards Grima. His blade fell, nearly bisecting Grima had the fell dragon not lunged back at the last instant. However before the fell dragon could do anything else Chrom was on him, bringing Falchion up even as Grima desperately tried to defend himself.

Grima's blade spun from his grip, landing with a clang out of reach before vanishing in a cloud of inky black smoke. Stepping forward, Chrom slammed a shoulder into fell dragon, knocking him off balance. Then, with a final victorious shout, he drove Falchion through his chest.

At once Grima froze, his body going rigged. For a moment neither of them moved, then with another cry Chrom stepped back, wrenching the blade free. Too dark blood splattered the ground as Grima fell to his hands and knees.

With a cough Grima spat up more blood, his face paling. Then, he did the last thing Robin expected at that moment. He smiles. "That hurt, but your efforts are useless." Slowly Grima stood, already seeming to be regaining his strength. Sure enough the ghastly wound Chrom had dealt was already on the mend, stitching itself closed until only unmarked skin remained.

"If I was in your world, than that blow would have finished me," Grima explained, chuckling softly. "But we aren't in your world. Your Naga's power has no hold over me, and neither do you."

Cursing under his breath, Robin glanced between the fell dragon and his friend, unsure what their next course of action should be. _Then he froze, noticing that Chrom was smiling too. If I didn't know better, he looks like he knows something Grima doesn't_

"I figured as much. Wouldn't be much of a point of us getting the gemstones togeather in this world if I could finish you off on my own," Chrom admitted, glancing back over his shoulder. "But I didn't need to kill you, just keep you busy for awhile."

Turning to follow his friend's gaze, Robin watched as the whole of the Shepherds streamed in, first and second generations alike, moving to stand in a half circle around Grima. It wasn't just the one's who'd taken part in the battle, but also those who had been sent on ahead with this world's Nah, Kjelle, and Noire.

"H-how?" Lucina gasped from Robin's side, voicing his own question.

"They reached the outer gates of the city right after Robin went after you two," Chrom explained, looking between Lucina and her younger counterpart. "I followed to make sure you three stayed alive long enough to make all of this count."

Even as he watched the three carrying the gemstones rushed to the younger Lucina's side, pressing Gules and Azure into her hands as they helped her upright. The three gemstone's already placed in the Fire Emblem strapped to her arm began to glow, thrumming with so much power it could be felt by all gathered there.

Grima hissed, looking between all those gathered before him. A snarl fell from clenched teeth, his shoulders rising and falling with barely contained fury. "No. No, no, no, NO!" he shouted, the earth shaking underneath him with each word. Cracks began to form around him, living shadows coalescing in a whirlwind of darkness. So intense was the energy gathered energy that Robin was forced to shield his eyes, the thrum of power forcing him a step back. "I will not be defeated by these insects. I am a GOD, damn you! You are all POWERLESS! FRAIL! INSIGNIFICANT! You are all NOTHING!"

With a final bellow the full might of the power the fell dragon was brought to bear. A thousand needles like spires of violet light erupted from the ground all around them. Cries of pain filled the air, Robin's voice joining theirs as unbearable agony obliterated all other sensation. His knees buckled, all around him the other Shepherds collapsing with him, the shadow magic sapping away their strength.

 _It's the same spell he used on us two years ago_ , Robin realised, struggling even to lift his head up off the floor. _Gods, and we don't have Naga to bail us out like last time._

"Now, which one of you should I kill first?" Grima hissed. "First I'll kill that meddling Chrom, stab him through the heart. Then I kill you all one by one, watch you bleed like the WORMS you are!" Grima walked towards where Chrom lay, the Exalt writhing on the floor as he struggled to rise. "Tell, me doesn't that sound like FUN!

Grima paused, turning to gaze at Lucina. "Don't forget I've forgotten you. I plan to save you for last. I didn't get a chance to make you suffer. This time your pain will be legendary." He cackled manically, his eyes glittering with fell light. "Now stand in awe before your GOD. In this final hour, I HAVE… Gyaaahhh…" Grima's victorious cried fell away in a sudden grunt of pain.

"Nngh.. How is this… Nnraaagh..." Grima howled. He staggered forward, doubling over in pain.

"What's going on? Why isn't he attacking?" Chrom asked, managing drag himself to his feet. He swayed on his feet, even then seeming to be barely even stand.

For what seemed like an eternity no one moved, Grima standing there motionless. Then he straightened, lifted his head to reveal an expression warped with pain, "Run… Chrom… Lucina… go… please."

"What? What are you—" Chrom started to ask.

"Have to… to get away from me…" Grima interrupted, his breath coming in heavy gasps. The malice and rage had gone from his voice, replaced by a sadder, as if coming from someone who had gone through unbearable hardships. "Can't… hold… him… run… please," he pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks.

The air began to shimmer around him, spreading in waves that rolled over them one after another. Violet light began to dripping like rain from his fingertips, pooling onto the ground before spreading over all things. The magic felt different, not like the oily dark that suffused Grima's spells. It felt like his own magic, Robin realized, but backed by something greater, as if it sung with the very notes of reality and the passage of time.

"I don't want… to kill you... I can't bear...to watch everyone die... ...die again…" The man standing before them continued speaking. The magic seemed to gather around each of the Shepherds, blanketing them in its music, until all of them were shrouded in its glow. Grima's eyes fell on Lucina then, the older one who had not been born in this world. Guilt, pain, and longing filled his eyes in that single look, then his expression hardened, as if drawing strength from her presence there. "Not… one… more… I won't kill… anyone I love anymore…"

There was a roar like a rush of water, the world fading in a flash of light. Then everything went black.


	11. Hope

"Father? …Father! Where did he go?" Lucina whispered. Her father, the other Shepherds, and the alternate versions of her friends had vanished, leaving only herself and her own companions alone. What had happened? A moment ago Grima had changed, it was like they had been talking to another person. He'd cast some sort of spell, the flash of light, had it—

"The former owner of this body appears to still have a faint hold on it… " Grima muttered, straightening back to his full height. "It seems he targeted the spell Naga used to bring them to this world in the first place, reversing it rather than try to send them away through his own power. I would be impressed if I wasn't a little _completely livid_ ," Grima hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Damn him! I wanted to savor killing Chrom all over again!"

"I would never let that happen!" Lucina shouted. Staggering to her feet, she drew Falchion. Her entire body burned with agony, Grima's spell still sapping away what was left of her strength. Behind her the others struggled to rise, none of them managing to do more than raise their heads off the floor to watch as she stood against Grima alone.

"Heh. You know, the man who used to control this body loved your father. He would have died to protect Chrom," the hooded man admitted, turning to face her now. "In the end I suppose he succeeded, he saved their pathetic lives. I, however, cannot say the same for you and your friends. No, for you have no chance against me."

"We can still beat you, Grima. We have the Fire Emblem, we can still stop you," Lucina countered, speaking through clenched teeth. Yes, they still could do this. They just had to complete the Awakening, then—

Grima burst into laughter, throwing his head back with uncontrolled mirth. "You don't get it do you? You HAVE no power over me. …Not now that Naga is dead."

"Sh-she…what?" Lucina shuttered, her eyes going wide with shock. The hopeful flame that had been growing in her chest extinguished in an instant.

"I killed that meddling dragon ages ago," Grima explained, smirking with smug self-satisfaction. "Did you really think I would let her live and risk someone performing the Awakening?

"Y-you're lying… I was told neither you nor Naga could kill the other. That it was beyond your power." Lucina countered, clinging to that desperate hope. He had to be lying, this was just him trying to save himself. To trick her into giving up.

"Yes, you are correct. It WAS beyond my power. But in this timeline I am far stronger than in my original future. Thanks in no small part from the strength I gained when I became one with the very man who would have given everything to save you and this world." the fell dragon laughed again. "Ironic isn't it? After all that, it is thanks to him that I was able to extinguish your last hope."

"Then…everything we have done… It was meaningless?" Lucina's legs buckled, falling to her knees as she was overtaken with despair. It was over… they'd lost… after everything they'd done, Grima had still won. She'd failed.

"Completely, utterly meaningless!" Grima echoed, cackling with each world. "Do not worry though, I will grant each of you an escape from this coil of despair. After all, each and every one of you won't be alive much longer. Say hi to your father for me!"

Energy crackled at Grima's fingertips as his drew a hand back in preparation to strike. With a shout he lunged forward, unleading a spell that would without a doubt finish she and her friends off.

"No!" Something small crashed into Grima the instant he unleashed his spell, knocking his hand wide. The bolt of lightning arced over Lucina's head, missing her and the others to impact against the wall behind them.

Blinking as he vision adjusted to the sudden flash of light, Lucina was shocked to see the figure of a boy clad in a coat exactly like Grima's standing before her. He was facing away from her and his hood was up. hiding his face from her. _That voice, that sounded like—_

"I won't let you hurt them," the boy shouted. A sword rang from its sheath. Its blade was pure white with a band of gold running down its length, so at odds with the dark black of its hilt. The blade began to glow with a pale blue light.

In her hand Falchion too began to shimmer with a an azure light, deeper and richer in color than the ghostly aura that had awakened around the strange blade. _That sword… no… it can't be…_

"You… you have a lot of nerve, Marc," Grima spat, his face twisted with rage as he gazed upon the figure standing before him.

 _Marc?_ Lucina thought, recognising the name. That had been the name of her older self's son. That means he—

"I'm not afraid of you…" Marc countered. Even as he spoke Lucina saw that his was shaking, fear gripping him despite his attempt to put on a brave front. "My sister was right, I'm done following orders from you." Half turning he spoke to Lucina and her friends now, raising his voice into a shout. "Go, get out of here. I'll buy you some time. Figure something out, find a way to—"

With a snarl Grima thrust a hand forward, unleashing a blast of dark magic. Whirling around with not even an instant to spare, the boy raised his sword before him, blocking the magical attack. The force of the impact knocked him back, his weapon flying from his grasp to land with a clang to his side.

"I hope this bravery isn't out of some naive hope that my vessel will save you like he did your sister," Grima asked, walking slowly towards where the Marc lay. "He exhausted the last of his strength when he sent her and the other meddlers away. No one is coming to save you now."

"I know…" Slowly Marc lifted his head, until he stared Grima in the eyes. "I'm done being afraid of you." He was no longer shaking, all traces of fear had fled from him.

"I should have never left either of you brats live. You've been nothing but trouble for me, and its time I rectified my mistake. Now you DIE, and after you, THE WORLD!" Grima laughed madly, his entire form alight with dark magic as he reveled in his final moment of victory.

"Thoron!"

"Bolganone!"

Fire and lightning exploded in a burst of blinding light. Grima was forced back, rolling to a stop several feet from where he'd stood moment before. The fell dragon staggered to his feet, howling in rage as he prepared to lash out. Then he froze, his eyes widening as he stared in the direction the spells can come

"You… no…" Grima breathed, utter disbelief on his face. "How? How do you people keep coming back!?"

Slowly Lucina followed Grima's gaze, gasping as her eyes fell on who had come to her rescue.

**. . . . .**

Groaning, Lucina opened her eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the bright light. _Where am I? I… I remember this place! Its where Naga brought up before we were sent to that other world. But how…_. Lucina bolted upright, staggering to her feet. Looking around she saw that all of the Shepherds were there, as were her friends from her own world. But except for Morgan, none of those born in that other world were there.

With a groan of his own, Robin was the next to stir, dragging himself upright drowsily. One by one the others began to rise, moving as those awoken from a deep slumber.

"Rrgh…" Her father groaned, standing as well. "Where are we? Are we back in our world?"

"Warriors, what happened? I sensed a shifting in the barriers between worlds marking your return," Naga asked, her ethereal body still taking shape even as she finished speaking.  
"…Did you fail in your task?"

"I can't be certain…" Chrom said, shaking his head. "One moment we were fighting Grima, then suddenly he changed. I don't know for sure, but it seemed like we were talking to the Robin of that world. He did something, some sort of spell, and a great force spirited us away."

"The fell dragon's vessel sent you back," Naga said simply. It was not a question.

"I… I think he was trying to save us." Her father added, frowning deeply. He opened his mouth as if to say something more, but froze, his eyes darting off to one side. "Wait… what's going on. Who's there?"

Following her father's gaze, Lucina watched in awe as light seemed to coalesce in an empty space away from the others. Motes of sparkling brilliance drifted inward, melding into the visage of a woman. She was dressed just like Naga, with fair features and pointed ears. Her green hair was pulled back into a long tail, its hue the same color as the divine dragon's.

It was Lady Tiki! Was it… no, it was not the same Tiki from their world. She somehow seemed different, sadder almost, as if a great weight was on her shoulders. Her body too seemed insubstantial, as if she no longer possessed a physical form.

"Tiki?" Naga asked, sounds just as surprised as Lucina felt and the others looked. "But…you died in that world."

"Yes. And now only my spirit remains. But I came here to speak to you and the others before I become tied to that world forever…" the ghostly Tiki explained, smiling sadly.

"You plan to take my place…" Naga observed. Again it was not a question."

"You know why I must do this. Without someone to take up your mantle, the heroes left in my world will surely fall. There must be an Naga, else hope will be lost forever," Tiki replied, her tone somber.

"What are you talking about? What do you—" Chrom began asking.

"She is to take my place…" Naga replied, her voice suddenly tinged with a sense of melancholy. "The Naga of that world was long since slain by Grima's hand. With this act the fell dragon had thought his victory assured, but he does not understand. Even though my spirit may perish, it is my power that he can never truly destroy."

The ghostly image of Tiki nodded slowly in agreement with her mother's words. "Fear not for the safety of my world, for by your actions it has been delivered from the hands fate had dealt it. Rest easy, knowing your task is now done."

Lucina frowned, processing what both had said. So this was it, they were to just go home and trust that everything would just turn out alright?

"No! We have to go back!"

Whirling around at the sound of the voice, Lucina watched as Morgan pushed her way through the gathered crowd, panting as she came to a stop before the ghostly forms of the two divine dragons. "I'm going back, and not one of you are going to stop me. My brother is still there, he needs me. He needs us." Morgan glanced back over her shoulder, looking to both her parents in turn.

"Morgan…" Lucina said gently, taking a step towards her daughter.

"I don't care if things will work out without our help," Morgan continued, speaking to her now as well as to Tiki and Naga. "I want to… no, I should be there for it. It is world too… I helped make things bad there… I owe it to them to help make things right." She trailed off, her voice becoming somber and distant as she spoke of once forgotten past.

"If she's going, I'm going too." Robin stepped, putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder as he threw in his support for their daughter's plan. Her husband was smiling, his expression one of complete determination. He wasn't going to back down now. Not ever.

"So am I," Lucina agreed, putting her hand on Morgan's other shoulder. "I'll admit, we have what are perhaps not wholly selfless reasons for wishing to return, but you will not sway us from this course." She smiled now too, looking to her husband and daughter in turn.

"I understand your desire to aid them, but it is beyond my power to grant you this… " Naga replied sadly. "I have already expended what power I could, even returning just the three of you is beyond my strength."

"Yeah, and with all due respect, if it was only you here we wouldn't be asking of this," Robin replied. His smile deepened, spreading into a knowing smirk he always had whenever he realised something the others had not. "Tiki is here now, and if she's taking the other you's place she should have more than enough power bring just the three of us back.

Naga paused at this, turning to Tiki, who nodded her head. "It is. However, we must make haste, time is short and we must intervene before it is too late."

"Wait a moment," Chrom interrupted, speaking up now. His hand was on Falchion's hilt, his face twisted into a grimace. "How will you three get home then? I'm not about to let you three run off without no way back."

"The same way we planned to before the other me kicked us out," Robin answered, shrugging as if it was no important matter. "We'll head for the Outrealm gate once everythings through."

"Father, we must do this. If it were possible, I would wish all of us could return to aid them in this final hour. But if anyone must go, it should be us more than any other," Lucina told him. She met his gaze with an unwavering look of her own.

Slowly her father nodded, accepting her worlds.

Smiling in thanks, Lucina started to turn away, only to stop as he called out to her. "Lucina, wait one moment. You'll need this."

Looking back, her eyes widened as she watched her father unstrap the Fire Emblem from her arm, tossing it to her. Startled, Lucina fumbled to catch it, nearly letting it fall in her slowness to react.

"It may not be able to kill the Grima from that world, but it can still hurt the dastard," Chrom explained, unbuckling Falchion from his hip. At last the shield came free, her father offering the fully awakened weapon to her.

"B-but, I'm not worthy of such a thing. You were the one who completed the Awakening, not I," Lucina stuttered, taken aback by his offer.

"You're more than ready. Besides, I thought the plan was for the other you to go through the Awakening. If she can do it, I know you can too," her father assured her, smiling gently.

Still hesitant, Lucina looked to Naga for confirmation, the Divine Dragon nodded. "Take the blade with my blessing."

Robin and Morgan were both smiling in support, nodding to her in turn. They both believed in her, believing she could shoulder this great responsibility. And if they believed in her, than so could she.

Reaching out, Lucina froze, hesitating for a moment before seizing hold of Falchion's hilt. A burning fire seemed to course through every fiber of her body, feeling the deep fathoms of energy contained within the weapon with but a touch. With a shout she drew the blade from it's sheath, steel ringing out. The Fire Emblem grasped in her hand flashed with a dazzling rainbow of color, the five gemstones lighting up like torches in a darkened room. Falchion hummed, its edge glowing with the very light of the sun.

For a moment Lucina was paralyzed in awe as she basked in the power radiating from the divine blade, power that was now at her disposal. It was almost too much, too much for anyone to bear. Was this the way her father had felt when he'd completed the awakening? Had it nearly overcome him too? By the responsibility that came with such a blessing?

Then she remembered what was a stake, the battle that still awaited them in the other world. Steeling herself, Lucina returned the blade to it's sheath, buckling it in place of her own Falchion. Her own shield fell to the ground a moment later, its place on her arm now taken by the Fire Emblem itself, for now she would carry it into battle as her father had done.

At last she turned back to Naga and Tiki, taking her place next to her husband and daughter. "Lady Tiki, we are ready now. It is time that we finished this fight. It is past time we ended this."

Tiki's form seemed to shimmer, her eyes squeezing shut in concentration. Light of every hue began to spread out from her, falling over the three of them. With a final thrum of power the light rose to a great crescendo, everything fading in a single blinding flash.

**. . . . .**

"You… no…" Grima hissed. As Lucina watched the hooded man staggered to his feet as he recovered from her husband's and daughter's attack, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "How? How do you people keep coming back!?"

"Well, we've always been insanely annoying to kill, kind of like roaches. It's part of our charm," Robin replied perhaps all too cheerfully given the circumstances. "Also, other me, I appreciate that you trying to save us, but for the gods' sake let us do our jobs. Last time I checked, we're pretty good at Grima killing."

"You should not be here! It is beyond the Naga of your world's power to bring about your return!" Grima shouted, anger returning to his face.

"It is I who brought them here." Light coalesced like rain, forming into the shimmering village of Tiki. Her ghostly body hummed with power, rising as falling in a soothing music of its own.

"Lady Tiki!" the alternate Lucina cried out, her eyes wide with shock. "How… y-you died. I saw you die right in front of me."

"The girl speaks truthfully. I killed you! You should not be alive!" Grima raged, his voice booming like the crack of thunder.

"You took my life, but not my spirit. The man inside you—Robin—intervened. He wanted me to be here to ensure your destruction, fell dragon," Tiki explained, a knowing smile spreading across her lips. "And so he had orchestrated your demise. I had taken up my mother's mantel. Now I can help them perform the Awakening…as this world's new Naga."

NO! Is there no end to his meddling?" Grima hissed, his eyes burning with fell light. He bared his teeth, rage flooding over him. "I-it doesn't matter! I will not be cheated like this! I will not leave you this time! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Grima lunged, a jagged obsidian sword appearing in his hand as he lashed out at Tiki. At that moment however, Lucina had sprung forward as well, bringing her father's Falchion up to catch the fell dragon's attack.

"Go!" Start the Awakening! We'll keep him busy!" Lucina shouted. Stepping forward she shoved with all of her strength. Falchion blazed with fiery light, Grima staggering back as he was knocked off balance. Pressing her advantage, Lucina brought Falchion down in an avalanche of blows, each forcing Grima another step back.

Whirling around she battered Grima's blade aside, then stepped him, Falchion cutting down at his shoulder.

In an instant Grima vanished, teleporting to her left, her attack missing him completely. Stepping in, he brought his blade down, tearing Falchion wide. Left wide open, Lucina realised couldn't bring her blade up in time as the next blow fell.

There was a clash of steel on steel, Grima's attack coming to a sudden screeching halt. Suddenly Robin was there between them, his sword grinding against Grima's obsidian blade as he struggled with all his might to hold the fell dragon at bay.

Nodding in thanks, Lucina stepped out, whipping Falchion around. Grima howled in pain as the exalted blade bit into his side, dark blood splattered the floor. Reeling from the hit, Grima had no time to muster a defense as Robin thrust a hand out, lighting crackling at his fingertips.

"Thoron!"

The blast of lightning threw Grima back, the fell dragon somehow managing to land in a crouch as he skidded to a stop. In an instant he launched an attack of his own, black magic slamming into Lucina and her husband even as they charged. They fell back, landing hard on the cracked stone.

"Die! Die! Die! DIE!" Grima screamed, unleashed a second blast. It arced towards them before they had a chance to recover, then detonated in the air before them, dissipating in a cloud of violet sparks.

Morgan stood before them, her body awash in an aura of dark crimson flames. "Arcfire!" She shouted, a gout of flame sprung from her fingertips, imbued with the same eerie light. Her attack was met by a stream of dark fire of Grima's own making, the two spells mixing into a roaring vortex of heat between them.

"You… this is all your fault. If you hadn't betrayed me, my vessel would have never found the strength to resist me!" Grima spat, raging at the blue haired girl.

"It's no one's fault but your own! You turned me and my brother into monsters! Used us for your own ends!" Morgan countered, her face drawn into a grimace. "And you know what, right now I'm okay with using what you taught me!"

There was a flash of light, a golden glow springing from what seemed to be the very center of Morgan's being. Divine power mixed with the fell flame around her, morphing into a cleansing fire that drove away the shadows that clung to Grima like a shroud. "Aether!"

Morgan's spell lit up like with the light of a second sun, overwhelming Grima's own attack in a final burst of power. The fell dragon screamed, righteous flames enveloping him in a sea of gold.

Panting, Morgan lowered her hands, swaying on her feet as the spell took its toll on her strength. The fires began to clear, revealing the still smoking form of Grima. The fell dragon took a single step then collapsed to one knee, still reeling from the girl's fully unleashed might.

"That's my daughter," Lucina grinned. Shoving herself to her feet, Lucina leapt towards Grima, slamming her shoulder into him before he had a chance to recover. The impact lifted Grima up, forcing him to stagger back as he fought to keep his balance.

"Take this!" Lucina shouted, bringing Falchion down in a blinding arch. The blade flashed with divine light, the same as Morgan's attack had, cutting a gash from Grima's shoulder to hip. He howled in agony again, staggering back another step.

However, Lucina realised at once her attack had little lasting effect. Already his wounds were on the mend, closing up before her very eyes.

"Morgan, now!" Robin shouted. The two tacticians lunged to either side of Grima, lightning arcing from their fingertips. The spells struck Grima on either side, enveloping him in a net of dancing electricity. Grima began to thrash in place, each move sending lighting coursing through his body, halting any attempt to free himself.

"Tiki, Lucina! Now's your chance. Preform the awakening!" Robin shouted, gritting his teeth. Neither he nor Morgan let up for even a moment, funneling more electricity into the bonds binding hooded man in place.

"Rrgh… NOOOOOO! I would CRUSH YOU WORMS if I…could just…CONTROL my BODY…" Grima staggered forward, struggling to break free of the bonds Robin and Morgan had woven around him, fighting against not only the spell, but to force his body to obey his commands. "Why does he STILL REFUSE to become one with me? Why does he INTERFERE?! Damn you, Robin! You…will…PAAAAAAY! Rrgaaaaahh!"

The fell dragon doubled over, screaming in agony. He clutched at his head, his howls growing louder. Slowly his thrashing slowed, until he stood there nearly motionless, his shoulders rising as falling with what seemed like a great effort.

"I can't… hold him…much….longer… Lucina…please….finish it…. hurry," Grima's vessel breathed, his lips pulling back into a pained smile.

Behind her, Lucina's younger self strode forward, Falchion held aloft before her. When she spoke, her voice carried out, commanding and strong, bearing both grace and power in equal measure. "Hear me, Tiki! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true daughter!"

""Awakener, your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger. I shall now imbue your blade with my power," Tiki announced. Her whole from seemed to change. No longer was she a ghostly image, a spirit that had survived her body's passing, but a being of unbroken light.

A light seemed to spread from Falchion's tip, spreading out until it bathed in a fiery light. The air seemed to shimmer and thrum with unseen might, then, light a breaking of a dam, Falchion erupted with a brilliance of a second sun. The darkness that hung over the world was driven away, a shaft of white light piercing the heavens themselves

Lucina watched in awe as the glow of her father's Falchion too began to glow all the brigher, its own might mixing with that of its twin. Two flames against an endless dark them seemed, as if the hope of an entire world had gathered in that one, final moment,

"Grima!.Our days of defeat end here!" the younger Lucina bellowed, her voice rising up to echo out into the darkness.

"No more you threaten this world with your shadow. Not when the light of hope had been returned to drive away the dark," Lucina shouted, adding her voice to her counterpart's.

"Too many have fallen to your evil, lives that can never be replaced…" Her other self continued.

"…but they will be the last…"

"..it may not have started here…" Lucina continued. They lowers their blades to point at Grima's chest.

"…but it will end here. Not just for this world…" Her younger self said. They drew their Falchion's back, preparing to strike

"…but for all others! This is the day we take back our fate!" Lucina shouted, her counterpart's voice joining her own to speak in unison. Moving as one, they charged, each step falling in perfect unison. It seemed then as though they were no longer were they separate being, but part of a greater whole, an instrument of justice. Shadows flared around the fell dragon to meet them, only to be battered aside like dust against a storm. The two Falchions flashed with a blinding light, steel ringing as they plunged their blade's into Grima's chest.

A howl of agony pierced the night, Grima throwing his head back. Like smoke from a broken lamp, inky shadows rushed out from the wounds they'd dealt, fleeing from the fell dragon's broken form. He staggered back, coming free of the two blade, his screams dying with the last evaporating darkness the spewed forth from him.

"Thank… you…" he breathed. With that he crumbled to the ground, laying there motionless.

For a stunned moment of silence no one moved, not even daring to breath. For a single terrible moment Lucina feared Grima would stir once more. But nothing happened. It was over.

"…It's over. Peace at last… I can't believe it. I've done it," the younger Lucina breathed, Falchion's tip lowering to point at the ground. Her shoulders rose and fell with gasping breaths, a smile upon her face.

"No, not just us. Everyone had a part in this victory," Lucina corrected, smiling now too. They'd done it, they'd defeated Grima. Not just in the past, but in a future like her own. She laughed, feeling lightheaded on high of her personal victory. She'd killed the monster that haunted her dreams, she and her younger self.

"Lucina!"

Turning at the sound of the voice, Lucina was nearly knocked from her feet as Robin barreled into her, wrapping his arms around her in a fierce hug.

"You were amazing out there, you know. I didn't doubt you for a second," her husband said, laughing as he broke from the embrace to grab her shoulders while at arm's length. "I guess that means we both have killed Grima now, huh?"

"And you didn't die this time," Lucina added, her smile growing with each world.

"Oh, right, sorry about that," Robin muttered, letting his arms drop sheepishly.

"What do you mean? I didn't mean that in any way as to give insult. I am just happy that thing did not turn out as they had two years ago," Lucina corrected quickly, lunging forward to again embrace her foolishly awkward dork of a husband. "Don't you dare ruin this moment."

"Look, the Risen are gone!" the alternate Severa called out. Turning with her husband, Lucina followed the direction Severa was pointing, gazing out over the city below. Of the sea of inky black that had blanketed the land there was no sign, as if every one of the undead had vanished with Grima's passing.

At once alternate versions of her friends began to talk loudly amongst themselves, elation in their voices. It was only natural that they'd wish to celebrate, the nightmare that had haunted most of their lives had passed.

A sudden gasping breath filled the air, catching Lucina's attention. Whirling in unison with her younger self, her eyes went wide as she realised the sound had come from the crumpled form of Grima's vessel. Even now his chest rose and fell unevenly, life still clinging to him even as he blood seeped out to soak the earth.

"H-how? How is he still alive?" Lucina's younger self asked. Falchion was once again in her hands, her expression fearful as if she expected Grima to resume the fight at any moment.

Lucina was about to speak as well, but to her surprise Tiki floated forwards then, answering the question. "Peace, you and the others are in no peril. Grima is gone." She paused, her expression growing sad. "I sensed a great pain within the fell dragon's vessel, deep within the very heart of his soul. I have preserved his spirit within his failing body for a time, long enough that he may speak his regrets before he too must pass into the world that is to come."

"Could he be healed? If Grima's destroyed, then can we…" the younger princess trailed off. Gazing at her counterpart, Lucina caught conflicted emotions on her face: as if the part of her that wished to help the dying man was tempered by recent memories of all the pain he'd inflicted while under Grima's sway.

"His spirit has been dealt irreparable harm through the suffering he endured as Grima's puppet. Even were his physical form repaired, it is beyond my power to change his fate. I have only delayed his passing, it not longer can be stopped."

"Lu…Lucina…" the alternate Robin rasped, his voice wracked with pain. Looking back at him, Lucina saw that his eyes were open now, fixed on her face. "Please… will you… speak to me… before the end…" He trailed off, his voice almost pleading before it had failed.

Lucina's alternative self glanced her way uncertainly, to which Lucina nodded. "Its alright. Go speak with the others. We'll be fine."

The other Lucina hesitated for a moment, then dipped her head in affirmation. Turning away, she hurried off, returning to where her friends were celebrating. A moment later, Tiki also departed, the former Voice of Naga fading away in a haze of sparkling light. At last, only she, Robin, and the wounded tactician remained.

Lucina felt her husband's hand close around hers, squeezing it tightly as they approached the broken form of this world's Robin. As she drew closer he lifted his head weakly, his eyes meeting her own. Gone was the malice and fury of Grima's influence that had filled his gaze with a fiery light. Not a trace of the unimaginable evil, the same evil that had haunted Lucina's dreams, remained. In its place the expression he wore was one of profound sadness, filled with so much pain and regret that Lucina's heart ached at the sight.

Everything stopped as they gazed on one another, the silent but for a sound of her own breathing. In that moment she knew she wasn't looking at the vessel of Grima, but upon the man she loved, who had in this world experiences hardships even she could scarcely imagine.

"Lucina…" the other Robin's voice came as a weak rasp, breaking the stillness.

Lucina said nothing, tightening her grip on her Robin's hand. What should she say? What could she say?

The other Robin seemed to notice her hesitance, grimacing suddenly and averting his gaze. "You came back, in this world, you know." He winced, hissing through clenched teeth painfully as he clutched at his wounded side. "I don't know if it… if it happened the same there… but here…. I was happy when I was with you. I never imagined you could love me back… but that day you said yes…"

Lucina caught a glimmer of tears in his eyes as he trailed off. Slowly he looked back up at her, his expression softening. A streak of silver ran down his cheek, splashing against the ground. "Those years I spend with you, the you that came to my world, I still remember your smile. Your laughter during all the time we spent together." A smile tugged at his lips, his gaze growing distant as if seeing a time and place that had long passed away. "The world was at peace, nothing could go wrong.. The day Morgan and Marc were born was the happiest of my life.

His smile fell away, another tear tracing the path of the first. "Then came the war with Valm, so much bloodshed. Then…then Validar took the Emblem. Everything went wrong. I… I failed you, failed everyone. I killed Chrom. I didn't want to, believe me, I didn't want to. I tried to fight it, but Validar was too strong," he continued, almost pleading with her now. Tears fell in streams now, running down his face to mix with blood dripping from the mortal wound she and her alternate self had dealt him.

"Grima took over, forced me to do terrible things. So many terrible things…" His voice faltered, his eyes squeezing shut as if to block out the memories of his actions while under Grima's control. "But you… you wouldn't give up on me. You confronted me, tried to save me. Ant then I—" His voice cracked, a sob falling from his lips. "I… He… made me kill you. I loved you Lucina and I… I killed you. You gave me your love and in return I destroyed everything you cared about. I brought you nothing but pain…"

He turned his gaze from her to her husband, to _her_ Robin. "Please, promise me you'll keep her safe. Protect her the way I couldn't for _my_ Lucina. She deserved… deserves so much better. Promise you won't fail her, not again… not like I did…"

Lucina turned to look at her husband's face as he gazed down at his alternate self. Slowly he knelt down, gently placing a hand on the wounded tactician's shoulder, a sad smile on his lips. "You don't need to worry, none of this will happen again. You, I, we… we didn't fail her. Not by a long shot.

The other Robin's gaze fell on the back of her husband's hand, his eyes widening in wonder as he beheld the unmarked skin there. "What you said to Grima, you… you were telling the truth. Y-you did it, you defeated him. You did what I couldn't," He laughed, the sound marred by pain.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught Lucina's attention then. The other Robin froze at the sound, his eyes drawn to Morgan as she stepped forward to stand next to them. Lucina felt an arm wrap around her's, her daughter hanging onto her as if for dear life as she looked down on at the broken form of her father. Her true father.

"Morgan…." the other Robin whispered, his expression faltering. "…look at you, you've grown up so much…."

For several moments, Morgan stood there silently, so still that it seemed as though she had been turned to stone. "So, you're my father then… my _real_ father. This is the world I came from? All those memories that I forgot, they were real then… weren't they?" Morgan choked back a sob, tears glistening in the corner's of her eyes.

"Morgan I… I'm sorry," the parallel Robin managed. "I put you through so much… you and Marc both… That's why I sent you to another world, to _their_ world." He gestured weakly to Lucina and her husband to make clear who he was talking about. "I knew about that world as soon as you and Marc reported back to Grima. I figured—" He grimaced, pain flashing in his eyes. "I figured that if they could come her here to help, then their own world must have turned out better. That there you could have a second chance. You could be happy."

"So my memories… you were the one who…" Morgan shook her head, unable to process everything that had been said.

"I made you forget all this for a reason. I wanted you to only remember… the happy times… to start fresh, without the guilt of all the horrible things I forced you and your brother to do. You don't want you remember, Morgan, that's not the life you should have had," the parallel Robin reached out, becoming his daughter to him.

Nodding, Morgan knelt down in front of him, her father reaching out to cup the side of her face. "I want you to live your life, free of the pain I caused you. Just remember, they're your parents as much as I am." He noticed to Lucina and Robin. "They're more your parents than I am now, more than the monster I've—" He began the cough violently, blood dripping from his mouth. His hand fell away limply, his expression flashing with pain. His breathing fell in shallow gasps, his eyes becoming glazed over. "Morgan… promise me… take care of your brother… He needs you now… more than ever…"

"Father!" Morgan cried out, clutching desperately at his hand. "What's—"

"The magic sustaining him his failing," Tiki, now Naga, answered, her ghostly form drifting into view to hover over the broken body of Grima's vessel. Lucina started. She hadn't even seen her reappear.

"Its okay, Morgan, this is how it should be." Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks, his breathing growing weaker with each word he spoke. "I only wish… Lucina could forgive me… I wish…. I wish I could see her, see my Lucina… one more time…"

Kneeling at her daughter's side, Lucina brought a hand up to the other Robin's face, gently brushing away the tears. "She has already forgiven you, Robin. I know she does, because I know I would." Leaning forward her lips brushed against his forehead, planting a soft kiss.

At her worlds the dying Robin began cry even more fiercely, his lip trembling with barely contained emotion,. "I…. Thank you… I don't… I…"

"Hush now, you'll see her again soon," Lucina gently pressed a hand against his cheek, smiling sadly. "She's waiting for you…"

"I'd like that…" the alternate Robin whispered. The rise and fall of his chest began to slow, the life draining from his limbs. Then, with a final sigh the Robin, the tactician of the Shepherds, vessel of Grima, father of Morgan and Marc, who had fought against his tragic fate to the bitter end, passed into the void.

Time seemed to vanish as Lucina stared at the body that lay before her, the entire world seeming to grow still with his passing. Only the soft sobs falling from Morgan's lips broke the stillness, the only sound in a void of silence. Without speaking Lucina moved closer to her daughter, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Moment later Robin knelt down behind them, gently putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

 _Pop._ A single drop a rain splashed against the earth.

One after another more droplets fell, splashing with quickened pace. Gazing upward, Lucina wondered at the sudden change in the weather. The dark clouds that had hung overhead had faded to a soft grey, gentle thunder rolling in the distance

She couldn't remember an occasion where it had ever rained in her own blighted future. It was as if now the world itself wept. Not just in sadness at those who had been lost, but with hope as well. Hope that at long last it could begin to process of healing the wounds left in Grima's wake.

For a time they sat there together, no one moving from the spot. Morgan's sobs soon faded into silence, the gentle rocking of her shoulder stilling. "I promise, Father, I'll make the most of the chance you gave me," Morgan whispered, so softly that Lucina almost missed what she said. Slowly her daughter raised an arm to her eyes, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her coat.

"Are you okay?" Lucina's husband ask, speaking to Morgan.

Sniffing Morgan nodded, looking up at both of them with a sad smile. "I… I think so." Pulling free from Lucina's embrace, her daughter staggered to her feet. "We have other things to worry about, right? There's someone I think needs us now more than ever."

Lucina nodded, reminded suddenly that Morgan wasn't the only one to have lost her father from this world that day. Standing, she looking around, seeing no sign of the hooded figure who had been with the others when she, Morgan, and Robin had reappeared in this world.

Her younger self had already begin to speak with her friends of this world, organizing them to begin searching the ruined city for survivors and to take stock of their supplies. Even with Grima and the Risen gone, the hardships they would have to face rebuilding this ruined world had only begin.

"We need find Marc. He must have slipped away while we weren't looking," Lucina said, turning back to her husband and Morgan.

"He can't have gotten far," Robin agreed. At once the three set off towards the ruined archway, descending down into the still intact lower levels of the palace. Running ahead while Morgan and Robin began to check the nearby rooms, Lucina made for the courtyard.

Lucina came to a stop as her eyes fell upon a figure trudging through the mud and rain. She could not mistake the tactician's coat he wore: its design identical to the one worn by her husband and daughter.

"Marc!" She called out.

The boy turned around at the sound of her voice, recoiling a step as he saw who had called out to him. Of his expression she could see very little, his face hidden in the shadows cast by his raised hood.

"I… don't come near me, please. I've… I've done enough harm… please, I don't want to…" He began to tremble. He took another step back, looking as though he was about to turn away and flee.

The sound of footsteps behind her signaled Robin and Morgan's approach, the two of them coming to a stop as they caught sight of both her and the boy standing across from her.

Slowly Lucina approaching, keeping her hands away from where Falchion was sheathed at her side. Despite what she had feared, Marc stayed rooted to the spot. His shoulders began to shake more violently with each step she took closer. In flash of memory Lucina saw herself standing where Marc stood, trembling as tears rolled down her cheeks in the moment she revealed who she was to her father, the moment where she had truly reunited with him after his death all those years ago. Was he feeling the same things she had? Was he afraid that she wouldn't accept him just like she had feared her father wouldn't?

Coming to a stop before him, Lucina raised a hand towards him. She froze, hesitating for a moment, then mustering her courage gently pulled his hood back over his shoulders, revealing her son's face for the first time.

He had dark blue hair just like her's and Morgan's, only a bit shorter and straighter than his sister's. It struck Lucina just how much he resembled the man she loved, with them looking so much alike that he could have almost been her husband's clone. No… not just Robin's appearance was mirrored in his. In many way he also took after his grandfather. His nose and jawline more closely resembled her father's for one, as did the shape of his eyebrows.

His eyes were squeezed shut, tears leaking out to trace lines of silver down his face. Reaching out, Lucina brushed away the trails of water on his face. Flitching at her touch, his eyes blinked open, revealing orbs of deep indigo just like her own.

Lucina froze. In his right eye, as clear as could be, shone the Brand of the Exalt, confirming without a doubt his identity. _Her son._

He blinked, more tears running down his cheeks. "Why? Why didn't you come back. You promised me you would, promised that you wouldn't die too…" He sobbed, his whole body shaking.

Stepping forward, Lucina wrapped her arms around him, pulling her son into an embrace. Like a floodgate the tears he had been fighting to contain began to flow freely. He cried openly into her shoulder, his sobs muffled against her cloak.

"Marc… I know there is nothing I can say to make it right. I just want you to know… the me from this world never wanted to leave you, I know she didn't…" Lucina blinked back tears of her own, gripping her son tighter. "I failed as your mother, I left you and Morgan alone. You two deserved better on me…"

At that moment something hard barreled head first into both of them, learnly knocking herself and Marc from their feet. Gasping in surprise, Lucina turned her head to discover that the living projectile had been Morgan, who'd suddenly run forward and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Mother, you didn't do anything wrong. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen," Morgan said, smiling up at her. "Besides, you were the one who had to put up with me even though I haven't even been born yet for you." Turning her head, Morgan then looked towards her brother, saying, "Everything is going to be alright now, just like I said it would. You don't have to be scared anymore. You have us now."

"So, ummm, way to leave something for me to say you two," Lucina heard her husband add, stepping up behind them. "Now all I can do is lamely repeat what was said, which—"

"Shut up and come here," Lucina interrupted, letting go from her son with one arm to pull her husband over by the collar of his coat.

A moment later she felt him awkwardly embrace the three of them, no small part due to the difficulty of hugging three people at once.

"Don't… don't leave me again…. I don't want to… please…" Marc begged between continued sobs, gazing up at each of them through tear filled eyes.

"We're not going to leave you," Robin assured him gently, speaking with what seemed like every ounce of conviction he could muster.

"We're here now, and we always will be," Lucina agreed, pulling her son even tighter against her.

How long the four of them stood there, none of them could rightly say. The rain falling overhead soon left them drenched and cold, but even that did not matter to them in that moment. Right then all that mattered was that she, Robin, and Morgan were there for Marc then. All that mattered was that he was with people who cared about him, and at long last, just like the blighted world itself, could finally begin to heal.


	12. A World Saved

"Marc?" Lucina called out as she stepped into the small graveyard that sat to once side of what remained of the palace. A week had passed since Grima's defeat, during which they had worked to gather the supplies they'd need to make the trip from the capital to the outworld gate. Sunlight shone down from overhead, glinting brightly against the cracked stone path that twisted through the rows of tombstones.

Peering out over the space, Lucina spied her son standing in front of one gravestone just as she'd guessed he would be. He stood motionless, seeming to have not heard her. Moving silently to stand next to him.

The grave itself was simple, made of smooth, white stone. The likeness of a flower had been carved into its surface, over which was set the name that had been marked there over seven years before.

_Lucina, Daughter of Chrom and Hero from Another World_

And then, underneath the flower could be read another name, one that had been carved there only days before.

_Robin, Tactician of the Shepherds_

His name had been added to the grave when they'd place his body within the same tomb as his wife's. Lucina had thought it fitting, that the other her and the Robin from this world would be together again, even after both had passed from the world. She liked to think the other her would have wanted it that way.

For some time she stood there silently, fearing to disturb Marc as he looked upon the grave of his parents. Then finally he seemed to stir, noticing her presence for the first time.

"Marc, you ready to go? Your father and Morgan are just gathering the last few things," she asked, putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Alright, I'm ready," Marc replied, nodding his head bravely. With one last glance at the grave he turned away.

Together they departed the graveyard, making their way back through the palace's winding halls. Coming out onto the steps that led down from the castle to the city below, they found Robin and Morgan already waiting for them next to four bags that contained the supplies they'd need for the journey home.

"Are you two all set?" Lucina asked, coming to a stop before them.

"We would've been sooner if _someone_ didn't keep eating the food I'm trying to pack," her husband replied, the tactician shooting their daughter an glare.

"What? I was hungry," Morgan countered. She crossed her arms over her chest, grumbling something about 'missing breakfast' and 'all father's fault'.

"Right…" Robin ah-hummed before turning his attention back to Lucina. "Everything is good to go, now. We can leave whenever-"

Footsteps caught her attention then. Turning, Lucina saw that it was the younger version of herself that was approaching. The ragged clothes and armor she'd worn before had been repaired and washed, over which she wore a new cloak to replace her old tattered one. Perhaps it was only because she'd had the chance to clean up, but Lucina swore that the other her looks in better health than she had a week before. More at peace, happier even.

"I wanted to be here to see you off," the younger her explained, her smile tinged with a bit of sadness. "I doubt we'll ever meet again, so I would be remiss to waste this last chance for all of us to speak."

"I appreciate it," Lucina replied, dipping her head in motion of respect. "It would not be right for us to leave without saying goodbye. As much as I wish it were that we had more time, we have our own home we must return to."

"Which funnily enough, the only one actually from home is father," Morgan added, grinning. "Weird, I just realise Marc and I are basically leaving our world to go home. Huh…"

"Its probably for the best that neither of them are staying," Robin interjected. Paused, seeming to consider his words carefully before he explained, "Even with Grima defeated, my blood still carries the potential for one of their descendants to bring about Grima's return. So its probably safer this way: with Grima dead in my world their bloodline won't pose any threat down the road."

"Actually, It is not entirely certain if the fell dragon can even return this time," the alternate Lucina replied. "I spoke to Lady Tiki about it; she explained that barely any of Grima's spirit now remains within the Dragon Table."

"How, I thought that Falchion alone was not enough to defeat Grima for good?" Lucina asked, surprised by this news.

"Lady Tiki could not be certain, but she speculated that it could have been as a result of both you and I landing the final blow together. She said that somehow, the fact that both two Falchions, wielded by the two of the same person working in perfect unison, resulted in the powers of both combining to a sum greater than its parts." Lucina's younger self explained. "I can scarcely understand what she meant myself."

"Magic often defies explanation." Robin agreed. "Despite our best attempts to understand it, magic still holds countless mysteries that no one rightly has answers for, not even the divine, it seems. Perhaps it's better that way, since the world would be a much duller place if there were no mysteries in it."

Lucina's younger self nodded, accepting his words. Then she turned to Morgan and Marc. "Even may that be, my offer still stands, both of you would have a place here should you wish to stay."

"Thanks, but I don't feel like I belong here anymore," Morgan replied, smiling sadly. I have a place in that other world. Not to mention my stuff is there. Oh, and my boyfriend, that's important too. I hope you understand."

"I don't think I fit here either. But I appreciate the offer, it means a lot," Marc added, agreeing with his sister.

"It's alright, I understand," the younger Lucina replied, smiling against to show that she was not at all upset. "You know, it was always strange. Growing up, we were friends, but at the same time knowing that I was your mother, or another me was. At any rate. I missed you both greatly when you disappeared."

Morgan and Marc stepped forward, each of them giving the younger Lucina a hug in turn. "Thank you… Lucina… mother… wow, you're right, this is really weird," Morgan said, laughing as she trailed off.

"Well, you have plenty of time to get used to it, there's another me back home, remember?" Lucina added, speaking up then as she tossled her daughter's hair playfully.

"True... " Morgan agreed, trailing off. Her face suddenly lit up. Grinning from ear to ear, Morgan turned back to the younger Lucina. "Ooooh, I almost forgot, with me out of the way that leaves the Inigo from this world single. I'm not sure if you're interested in him, but if you two get together then everyone would be paired off evenly! Though if you don't want him, then maybe I could-"

"No, Morgan, the answer is no," Lucina and Robin said unison, cutting Morgan off before she could finish.

"Alright, fine. Bunch of big fun-burglars," Morgan grumbled, retreating back to stand with their bags.

"I don't get it, what's she-" Marc started to ask, confusion plain on his face.

"Trust us, you're better off not knowing," Robin explained before he could even finish his question, sighing. "Lets put it this way, I _wish_ I didn't know what she was talking about."

"Like most 'Morgan questions'," Lucina agreed, smiling knowingly.

"Oh, so you call them that too," Marc aahed, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "You kept a list of them when we were kids."

"Really? So I wasn't crazy when I considered writing them down?" Robin laughed. "They would make great party stories and-"

"Father!" Morgan whined, interrupting him. "I already called dibs on publishing rights to my genius. You have to pay me royalties if you want to quote me."

"Right, how could I forget," the older tactician apologised dryly. Bending down he muttered something to Marc that Lucina did not fully make out, but sounded suspiciously like 'later'.

The younger Lucina cleared her throat, garnering their attention. "I believe it is best that I not keep you waiting longer. If you wish to reach the Outrealm Gate by nightfall, you must not tarry much longer. However, before you go, I must thank all of you for everything. It was only with your aid that our victory over Grima came to pass, and for that, I am forever in your debt." She bowed her head to them in sign of respect.

"All I ask is that you make the most of the chance you've been given, and will lead this world to a new era of peace and prosperity, Exalt," Lucina said, taking her turn to bow fully before the other her.

The newly crowned ruler blushed, embarrassed by show of reverence. "I-I swear that I will do the best that I can." She smiled, adding. "Father and Mother were not the only ones I was glad I had a chance to see: I too am happy I got to spend time with my big sister again." As she finished the younger Lucina stepped forward, hugging her. "In return for my promise, I ask you one thing. When you return home, give the little us back there a hug for me. Let her know she has the best big sister in the whole world."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Lucina asked as they broke the hug.

The other her nodded, "it won't be easy, but I am sure we'll get this world back onto its feet. It might take a long time, but I know now that everything will work out. We'll find a way."

Lucina began to reply, only to fall silent as Morgan latched onto her arm, pulling her away. "Mother, come on, we need to go."

"It appears that I must be going," Lucina told her counterpart, even as she was dragged back to where the rest of her family was waiting.

"It's alright! Thank you, thank all of you for everything!" the newly crowned Exalt called back, waving in goodbye.

Waving behind them as they turned away, Lucina and the rest of her family set off into the rising sun, at last beginning their journey home.

**. . . . .**

It took them a full nearly a full day's march to reach the Outrealm gate, the sun nearly set by the time the large stone structure came into sight.

Robin covered his mouth with a hand as he yawned, the exertion of the long trip beginning to take its toll. Still, he hadn't minded the long walk: it had given Lucina and himself a chance to talk with their son and get to know him a bit better, as they had done over the past week.

In many ways it surprised him just how different Marc was from their daughter. He was quieter for one, lacking Morgan's penchant for bombastic outbursts. Marc was more polite too, whereas his seemed to not worry about offending others. However Robin secretly wondered how much of his personality was due to his experiences in his own world, which he still remembered where Morgan did not. On the few occasions they'd gotten him to open up fully it was clear that Marc possessed the same boundless energy and enthusiasm as Morgan.

Climbing the stone steps that led up to the shimmering portal, Robin turned back to his family, waiting for them to catch up. "You guys ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep! Come on, come on, come on, I can't wait to show Marc everything when we get back. We can explore the palace together, go climb that big tree out in the courtyard, torment Yarne, and…" She continued on like that, her words becoming white noise to Robin as he waited for her to finish.

"Right, we get it, Morgan," Lucina mercifully cut in, silencing Morgan.

Nodding to his wife in thanks, Robin then turned to Marc. "Once we get back, we'll have to introduce you to everyone. You think you're up for it.?"

"Sure, I can handle it," Marc said, managing a nervous smile.

"Alright then, let's go," Robin said, facing the portal. Together they stepped forward, passing through the swirling vortex of violet and midnight blue light…

... and in a blink of an eye found themselves stepps out from an open archway that led into the wide, stone chamber that Naga had first brought them to. Robin blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sudden shift in light.

Everyone was still there. Chrom, Sumia, Cynthia, Inigo, and all the other Shepherds were gathered in the open space just like before he'd left. Noticing his, Lucina, Morgan, and Marc's approach, they turned to them now, rushing over to greet them.

"Uh… you guys didn't have to wait around for a whole week for us, you know," Robin told Chrom as his friend reached them.

"What?" Chrom asked, appeared positively dumbfounded by this question. He stared flatly at Robin, looking like he was about to ask if he'd lost his mind. "You've only been gone a couple of minutes."

_A couple of minutes?_ Robin opened his mouth, then shut it again. _Right… time travel. Of course it would do that._

"So did you do it? Did you defeat Grima?" the Exalt asked.

"No Chrom, we're actually all ghosts. Here to haunt you for letting us go to our deaths," Robin deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "Of course we won. Speaking of which, there's someone here for you to meet. Hope you've gotten used to feeling old." Stepping aside, Robin put a hand on Marc's shoulder, who had retreated behind his parents when the other Shepherds had approached.

"This is Morgan's twin brother, Marc. Long story, I'll explain it later to all of you… well, Chrom, Sumia, and maybe Inigo already know, but besides them trust me: it will make exactly zero percent more sense after I tell you. So better to roll with it."

"Uhh, hi," Marc greeted those gathered there. He waved his hand sheepishly, seeming hesitant to move any closer. "Its… uh… nice to meet everyone… well, you know... again… you know…" He trailed off, averting his gaze.

For his part Chrom returned his newfound grandson's greeting with a nod before turning his attention back to Robin. "I know you warned me ahead of time, but I'd honestly hoped you two wouldn't be having more grandchildren for a few more years at least."

"Well... yeah, I got no excuse. I don't think either of us would have done anything different." Robin replied, wincing in preparation for the anger he half expected to come.

Instead Chrom merely shrugged, before returning his attention to Marc. "If you're up for it, I think your grandmother wants to talk your head off, judging by how she's hopping up and down excitedly." The Exalt glanced back into the crowd, where sure enough Sumia was bouncing up and down on her toes, waving wildly. "It's probably best if we-"

The rest of what Chrom was going to say was cut short a the space before them began to glow with prismatic light. The air shimmered, the light coalescing into a humanoid form as Naga appeared before them.. "Heroes, I see you have returned unharmed. And with a new addition to your number," she smiled, looking to Marc as she acknowledged his presence.

"Yeah, he…" Robin started to explain, only to trail off as he noticed that Naga didn't particularly seem to be surprised by this. In fact, from her expression he was almost sure she looked like she'd expected it. "Uh, may I ask a question? Did you know before you summoned us that this world was the same one Morgan had come from?"

"Indeed, I did. After I had sensed her arrival in our own world over two years prior to the present, I sought to discover where she had come from and the reason as to why she was sent here. It is thus that I first became aware of that other time and its plight."

"Then if you had known, why didn't you tell us before we left?" Lucina asked, stepping forward now.

"Would you have believed me had I done so?" Naga asked, smiling knowingly. "There are some things you must learn on your own. I cannot guide you in all that is to be done, only help you in the right direction."

"Yeah, in the future I'd like to know about any other future kids I have," Robin interjected. "I appreciate the thought, but please, don't withhold anything on my account."

"Robin, shut up," Chrom interrupted. Shooting him a glare, the exalt then turned back to Naga. "So what happens now?"

"Now? Now you must all return to your own world, and live the future you built for yourselves" As she finished Naga began to glow, her light spreading over them like a shroud that engulfed all other sight. Then everything went white.

**. . . . .**

The first thing he was aware of was the sound of leaves rustling through the trees outside. Blinking, Robin opened his eyes to find him staring up at the ceiling of his and Lucina's shared room. Sitting upright, he saw that Lucina lay on floor next to him, and had begun to stir just as he was. Their armor and weapons were gone, in their place had been returned the clothes they had been wearing before Naga had summoned them what had now seemed like a lifetime before.

"Are we back?" Lucina asked, rubbing her eyes as propped herself up on one forearm

Robin did not answer, extending a hand as he stood to help her up with him. Taking a closer look around their room he was surprised to find everything just he'd remembered leaving it. Books and loose sheets of paper lay scattered across his desk as he had left them the night before that day, their bed still unmade. Even the old grandfather clock read that it was late in the morning, just like when they'd awoken on that day.

Moving over to the tray of breakfast one of the palace's maids had brought them, Robin placed a hand against the outside of the half-empty teapot. It was still warm. _Its like we never even left,_ Robin realised, wondering at this. _I suppose it makes sense. It would have been inconvenient had all of us simply vanished without warning. Some of us from halfway across the world. Unless…_

Turning to Lucina he saw from her expression that the same thought had crossed her mind too. "That… all of that actually happened, right? That wasn't just some sort of strange shared dre-"

Before he could finish their was a commotion in the hallway outside. Glancing towards the door, Robin turned just in time to see Morgan come into view, practically dragging Marc with her as she babbled excitedly about all the things she was going to show him. By the time the two of them had again passed from sight Robin wasn't sure if she'd even paused to breathe."

"Well… that answers _that_ question..." Robin laughed.

"I suppose so," Lucina agreed, her laughter joining his.

His laughter fading, Robin's smile faltered, the full weight of what that meant suddenly crashing down on him. He slumped down onto the bed, holding his hand "Gods, we have another one. And we thought just Morgan was a handful. What are we going to do?"

"What we did when Morgan first appeared: we'll figure it out as we go, together," Lucina assured him. "Perhaps we'll have it figured out by the time the two of them are born in this world too."

"Knowing us, I doubt it." Robin chucked, a smile once again playing across his lips. She was right though, she always was. Planning a battle, outmaneuvering the enemy, adapting to shifting strategies, all those things were easy for the tactician. Everyday life though, that was something he still had trouble figuring out.

_But with Lucina, I don't have to face it alone,_ Robin thought to himself, gazing out through an open window. Outside it was a beautiful October morning, the trees arrayed in brilliant gold and red. The sun was shining, warm against the crisp, Autumn breeze that blew into their room from the open shutters. It a brand new day, just another in the long line of new days that had come before and would come. Just like the new day that had helped bring to that other world.

"Come on," Robin said, turning to his wife. Falling silent for a moment he leaned forward, kissing her upon the lips. "Lets go see what the new day has in store for us."

**. . . . .**

For an uncountable period of time, Grima's vessel drifted in an empty void. There was nothing. He was nothing. He couldn't even remember who he was? How had got here? How had-

Memories began to flow back into him then. Years spent in darkness, a slave to his own body. The agony of each atrocity committed against his will. Sending Morgan back in time, and the pain of knowing he couldn't save Marc took. The desperate fight between Grima and the heroes who had come from another world. The final blow being dealt. His confessions as he lay dying, and words of comfort Lucina had given him before the end.

_Lucina…_

The sound of birds chirping reached his ears then. Its sound seemed a pleasant music to his ears, an almost alien concept after the years spent as Grima's puppet. No longer was he floating in an endless void. He could feel the cold earth beneath him, the gentle breeze against his skin, the warmth of the sun against his face. What was going on? Hadn't he died? Yes, he was sure of it… but then where was here?

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," a familiar voice said suddenly.

Slowly Robin opened his eyes, until he was staring up into the face of his best friend.

"Chrom?" he asked weakly, struggling in vain to push himself upright. Taking in his surroundings, he saw now he was in the center of a vast meadow. Flowers of every color imaginable dotted the green sea of grass, with great trees rising like islands. It reminded him of the field he'd woken up in decades before, only seemed to now possess an almost otherworldly quality. Every color, sound, and sensation seemed more vibrant and wonderful than any he'd experience before.

"I should have known you'd be one to keep us all waiting," Chrom said, bringing Robin's attention back from their surroundings. The former exalt smiled, extending a hand to him "Here, give me your hand."

Reaching out to take his friend's grasp, Robin froze as his eyes fell on the unbroken skin on the back on his hand. The mark of Grima was gone! Tears began to well in the corners of his eyes as he started at the spot that once had been the horrible brand. He was free... in death he was finally free of the curse he'd born his entire life.

Blinking against the moistness clouding his vision, Robin took his friend's hand. With a heave, Chrom pulled him up to his feet, the tactician swaying there for a moment as he found his footing. A smile began to tug Robin's lips for a moment, only to falter as he recalled the day the two of them had parted. "Chrom… I'm sorry…" he managed at last, lowering his head. "I didn't mean to… I wasn't strong enough… I…"

"Its okay, Robin," Chrom said, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. Looking up again, Robin saw that Chrom was still smiling, showing no sign of anger for what had happened. "I told you, it wasn't your fault. It never was."

Robin opened his mouth to reply, only for Chrom to interrupt him as he continued speaking.

"We can finish catching up later, right now there's someone else who's been waiting for you," Chrom said, his smile turning to a knowing grin. "It's best not to keep her waiting."

Suddenly Robin was aware that the two of them were not alone. Another person stood behind him, a presence that he felt instead of saw. Slowly, he turned around… and froze as he beheld the one person in the entire world he'd wished he could see again.

_Lucina._

_His Lucina._

She appeared as beautiful as she had in life, her very features seeming glow in light of the sun. She was arrayed in an simple white dress, her long blue hair adorned with flowers like those he'd given her the day he'd confessed his love. On her finger glinted the ring he'd placed upon her hand the day they'd been wed.

Time seemed to stop as Robin stared back at there. ""Lucina, I..." He trailed, off his voice faltering as he struggled to put into words how sorry he was. To beg for forgiveness for putting her through so much pain, forgiveness for failing her. That he'd do anything to-

Then Lucina rushed forwards, throwing her arms around him into a warm embrace. All of his doubt and guilt fell away at her touch, washed away by the waves of something else, something more powerful. Love.

Choking back a sob, Robin returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as he could, fearing that she'd vanish at any moment. After everything he'd done, after everything that happened, she still loved him. And she always would. Robin noticed that Lucina was crying. And after a moment, he was crying too. The tears that the two of them shared were not of sadness, not grief, but of joy. They were together again.

"Sorry I'm late."


End file.
